My Mother's Boyfriend's Son
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Maria starts to date again. Gabriella gives the guy a chance and she really likes him. Just when she starts to believe everything is going right she finds out this man has a son. Who is he and why does he look so familiar to Gabriella and Troy?
1. Midnight Talk

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is the sequel to "The Nightmare that Changed Everything" please read that one first. I need at least one review if you guys want me to continue. On with the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME:<strong>

Later that evening Gabriella was on the couch watching some romantic comedy. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was midnight and her mother still wasn't home. She honestly couldn't say she was surprised. In fact she didn't expect her mother home at all. She had told Troy to go home so she was alone. She didn't think it would bother her anymore but now she wasn't liking this feeling too much. She missed Troy's warm, strong, comforting arms around her.

Suddenly the door opened. Gabriella looked up to see her mother.

"Mom?"

"Oh Gabriella you're awake. Good, there is something I want to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry. You're right. What I was doing with these men an working all the time, it was wrong. Your father would have killed me for it if he were still alive. I know I messed and I'm really sorry. I told my boss today that I'm cutting back to my normal hours and I told that other guy to take a hike."

Gabriella smiled. "Good."

"But, I also want to be honest with you about something. A co-worker of mine and I have been getting really close. He's really been helping through this last month and we've grown even closer. Well I really like him and I want to date him but I can't do that until I know if you're ok with it or not."

"Mom it's too soon for you to date again."

"Honey, it's been three years. It's time to move on, I've grieved and now it's time to move on. It's what your father would have wanted. Now I know it's late but he drove me home so Gabriella, I would like you to meet Peter He's my boyfriend."

Gabriella gasped as another man walked into the house…

* * *

><p><strong>NOW:<strong>

"Hello, Gabriella I've heard wonderful things about you." Peter said.

"Funny, I've never heard of you in my life." Gabriella said coldly.

Maria gave a nervous chuckle.

"Maybe if you've spent more time with your mother you would have." Peter shot back.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Maria told me you've been clinging to your boyfriend night and day for the past month."

"My mother has been clinging night and day to her work for the past month. When would I have had time to speak with her?"

"If you wanted it bad enough you could have made time."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, you do not get to come into this house and tell me everything is my fault. You don't know me and you don't know what I've been through this past month. I'm sure my mother has been sugar coating everything she's done this past month. She's been off having sex with random men and neglecting me. I had no choice but to turn to my boyfriend because was there for me. I want you out of my house."

"Gabriella Montez!" Maria scolded.

"I told you, I would not act kindly to any man you bring into this house. I will not let him be a part of my life. I will not let his replace daddy."

"You're father had been dead for three years Gabriella! Three years! He isn't coming back! So you might as well get used to having another man around. I know that if you just give him a chance you'll really like him. Maybe he can help you deal with your father's passing."

Gabriella shook her head and crossed her arm over her chest. "I told you once and I'll say it again. I will not act kindly to any man you bring home. I will not allow this man into my life so he can replace my father. Now either you can kick him out or I'm leaving and I'm never coming home."

"Gabriella seriously how old are you ten? The whole 'give me what I want or I'm going to run away' thing is really childish." Peter said. "Now, I have no intention of replacing your father. I just want to be your friend. I care for your mother very much and I wouldn't feel right dating her unless her daughter agreed to it."

"Then don't date her because I do not agree to it."

"Not even if it makes your mother happy?"

Gabriella shook her head again. "Don't go there, I told my mother a million times I wasn't ready for her to start bringing men home. If she wanted to go out on dates and have sex that was fine but I didn't want to meet any of them."

"So you're being selfish?" Peter asked. "Just because you can't get over your father's death you want your mother to suffer too."

"I'm dealing with my father's death just fine. I don't think it's right to start dating after only three years. It's too soon."

"Maybe for you, but your mother is ready to move on. Isn't that what your father would have wanted?"

"Yes, my dad would have wanted her to grieve than move on but not in three years. Maybe in five or four years but three is too soon. "

"Just because you can't let go, doesn't mean your mother can't either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maria told me about what happen the night your father dead. The guilt you must be feeling for what happen must be overbearing. That's why you haven't really gotten over your father's death."

"I've dealt with my father's death just fine. You have no idea what happen that night, so don't you DARE stand there and tell me you know what happen."

"You're mother told me everything. It must have been terrible watching your father die like that."

Gabriella once again felt the need to shake her head. Tears filled her eyes. "I didn't just 'watch' him die. He bled out in my arm! I was holding him trying to comfort him and he bled to death while I was holding him. He blood was all over me. I was there when he took his last breath. I was there stuck in the pouring rain with my dead father as he bled to death because the ambulance couldn't get there fast enough."

"Like I was saying, the guilt must be eating you alive."

"Guilt for what? I know I didn't cause the crash. I know it was a terrible accident."

"No, of course you didn't cause it. I never said you did, but the guilt for not being able to save him must be awful for you. The guilt for not being able to stop the bleeding before he bled out must be so painful for you making harder for you to let go."

"You do not know me. You have no idea what I feel from that night. Do not stand there and tell me that you do because you don't, you have no idea what it was like for me. Neither of you do. So don't act like you know what happen because you don't!"

With that Gabriella ran up to her room. She slammed the door and rushed into her closet. She grabbed her overnight bag and packed up some clothes and other stuff. After stuffing it all into her bag she grabbed her cell phone and ran out her balcony doors. She threw her bag to the ground and climbed over the railing. She slowly and carefully made her way down the tree. She had seen Troy do it tons of times. How hard could it be?

A sharp pain hit her knee and she hissed in pain but she didn't stop. She told her mother what would happen if she brought home any strange men and now she had to stick to it. How dare that man stand there and act like he cares? How dare he stand there and say he knows what she's feeling towards her father's death? How dare he stand there and tell her she was guilty for not being able to save her father! He had no idea what happen that night. He had no idea she ripped her own shirt off her back to use as a cloth to put pressure on his wounds. Her own mother had no idea what happen because she was too busy working. All she knew is what she found out from the doctors. Nobody but her and her father knew what happen that night so nobody had the right to tell her how she was feeling or that they knew what happen because they don't and they never would.

She finally got off the tree and grabbed her bag. Looking down she noticed she had cut her knee. It was bleeding and she knew she should take care of that but she had to get to Troy first. He would make everything better. She took off running as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Troy was laying in his bed sound asleep when his cell phone went off. He jumped started and grabbed his phone before it woke his parents. It was a text from Gabriella.<p>

Come to your tree house.

Troy looked confused but climbed out of bed and went downstairs and out his back door. He made his way up the ladder and into his tree house. He gasped. Gabriella was standing there shaking, tears were streaming down her cheeks but what really caught his eye was the blood dripping down her knee.

"Gabriella what happen?" he asked quickly running over to her.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be here so late but I didn't know where else to go."

"Don't ever be sorry. You're always welcome here."

He went over to her and gently sat her down on the couch.

"What happen to your knee?" he asked.

"I cut it climbing down my tree." She answered.

"Well, we need to get it cleaned up, so wait right here and I'll go get the first aid kit."

Gabriella nodded. Troy quickly went down and back into the house. Gabriella sighed. She was never going home again. Not unless her mother broke up with that Peter guy. Troy came back a few minutes later.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's fine."

Troy went over to her and sat down next to her lifting her legs into his lap. He gently cleaned up the blood and cleaned the cut. He sprayed it with disinfectant making her flinch and the covered it with a band-aid.

"One last thing." He said.

He leaned down and kissed it. Gabriella gasped and pulled her leg away.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

"No, just tickled."

"Tickled hmm?"

"Oh no Troy whatever you're thinking don't!"

"Brie, all I'm thinking is we need to check your knee. Make sure it isn't broken. A broken knee would hurt a lot." Troy said.

"Troy no don't."

Troy started to pinch the tip of her knee making Gabriella break out into giggles. She kicked her legs trying to get free.

"Troy stop it."

"Nope, I'm checking your knee."

Gabriella laughed harder as he leaned down to start kissing it.

"Sto-stop." She choked out.

"Not yet."

Gabriella was laughing so hard she was speechless. Troy chuckled and stopped.

"Yep, you're knee it's fine. No broken bones what so ever."

"Thank you Dr. Bolton. I could have told you that." Gabriella said.

Troy chuckled and kissed her head. "Now, are you going to tell me why you're here so late? What happen?"

"My mother is dating. He's a complete jerk and I hate him!"

"How long have you know him?"

She shrugged. "Ten minutes."

Troy chuckled. "How can you say he's a jerk? You just met him."

"He had the nerve to tell me I should feel guilty for not being able to save my father before he bled out in my arms. He blamed me for my mother and I not spending more time with each other last month That's how I can tell he's a jerk and I refuse to be a part of it. If she wants to date him that's fine but I'm not going to live with her anymore."

"Brie, look, have you even given the guy a chance?"

"Troy, I told her if she brought men home I wasn't going to support her. I told her that and then she brings home a strange man I don't know! I'm not giving him a chance!"

"Why? Because he's a jerk and you hate him or because you're scared of opening up and trusting him because you're not ready to let go of your father?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed and looked down. "The last one." She muttered.

"I thought so, Brie, listen you love your father. You always will love your father but that doesn't mean you can't love another father figure in your life. Just because you let this guy in it doesn't mean you don't love your real father."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. "You're right."

"Brie, I think you need to give this man a chance. Sit down with him and tell him how you feel."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course, sweetie. I'd never make you go through this alone. Just name the time and place and I'll be there. "

"Ok, I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN all right that's just the starting chapter. I promise things will get better. Is anyone interested? Leave me a review and let me know. **


	2. Starting Over

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I want to thank everyone for reviewing last chapter and adding this story to your alerts/favorites. I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. Here is the next chapter please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gabriella and Troy ended up going back inside and going to bed. Troy had called Maria after Gabriella fell asleep to let her knew she was safe and told her that he'd being her home tomorrow. Then he fell asleep too.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up and showered…in two different bathrooms of course…before heading out. Gabriella was shaking as they pulled into the driveway of her house.<p>

"I'm right here." Troy reminded.

"What if he says something about my dad? His anniversary is still fresh and the topic is still sensitive."

"Tell him that. Make sure he understands that."

Gabriella nodded. She took a deep breath and let it out. Chuckling Troy knew she wasn't going to get out of the car on her own. He took off his seat belt and got out of the car. He went over to her side and opened the door. He reached across her to unbuckle her seat belt. "Come on, it's going to be ok." He held his hand out of her.

Gabriella sighed and nodded. She took his hand and got out of the car. They went inside and into the kitchen. Peter and Maria were sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Mom…."

Maria looked up. "Honey, you're home. I'm so sorry" Mara ran and hugged Gabriella tightly. "I know you don't like Peter but please give him a chance."

Gabriella nodded. "I know mom and I'm going to. Just promise me that if I tell you I don't like him you'll break it off with him?"

"I promise."

Gabriella and her mom broke apart.

"Troy, why don't you and I go into the living room." Maria said.

"Actually Mrs. Montez, I'm here for Gabriella. I'm going to stay with her."

"All right well I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Maria left the room and Troy and Gabriella sat down at the table.

"Before you say anything I need to say I'm so sorry. What I told you about not being able to save your father and that you should feel guilty was very rude of me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it and I had no right saying that to you. I hope you didn't listen to me because you have no reason to feel guilty."

"Thank you for saying that. I'm sorry too. I should have given you chance but I let my fear take over. Now my father is still a very sensitive topic and I would rather not talk about his death."

"That's understandable. I promise I will not bring him up unless you do . I also meant what I said last night. I do not want to replace your father. All I want is to be your friend that's all."

"Thank you, I really appreciate. Please understand I do not trust easily. It has nothing to do with you personally it's just who I am."

"I understand that. I also know that I will have to work to gain your trust. I hope you know I am willing to do whatever it takes for you to trust me."

"I do know that. Thank you."

"So, what do you say, can we start over?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'd like that."

"Good."

Gabriella and Peter smiled.

"So, who is this handsome young man sitting next to you?"

"Oh, Peter, this is my boyfriend. Troy Bolton, Troy this is my mother's new boyfriend Peter."

"Ah so you're the famous Troy Bolton, glad to finally meet you. I've heard many things about it." Peter said shaking Troy's hand.

Troy just smiled and nodded. "You as well Sir." Of course he was the 'famous' Troy Bolton, the basketball star. For once he wished he could be known as someone else.

Gabriella looked confused. How could he have heard so many things about Troy? She had never mentioned him till now? It wasn't very likely that her mother mentioned him. So how could he possibly know about Troy?

"I guess I better go see what your mother is up to." Peter said.

He got up and walked away. Gabriella sighed.

"I'm proud of you Brie, you did it." Troy said hugging her close to her chest.

"I don't feel like I've accomplished anything Troy. I honestly don't."

"It's going to take some time for things to sink it. I'm sure you will feel better later."

"I hope so." Gabriella sighed. She had a funny feeling that wasn't going to happen. She had barely let this guy into her life for an hour and already she was suspicious of him. How could this end well?

Troy kissed her head and rubbed her back. "I've got to get home. We've got another game against West High this weekend. My dad wants me to put in some extra practice to make sure I'm ready. You can come if you want."

Gabriella shook her head as they pulled apart. "No, I'm home. I feel comfortable being here now thank you."

"OK, if you need anything, anything at all. Please call me."

"I will. I love you Wildcat."

"I love you to Brie."

They shared a kiss on the lips and Troy headed out.

* * *

><p>Gabriella sighed and headed into her room. As she passed her mother's room she heard a scream and lots of giggles. She quickly went over and peaked her head inside the door. She smiled when she saw Peter pinning her mother down and tickling her stomach. Her mother squirmed and laughed trying to get away. Gabriella smiled as she was hit with a flash back.<p>

_**Flashback **_

_**Gabriella was in her room doing homework when she heard her mother scream. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" Gabriella dropped her pencil and quickly ran out into the living room. She smiled when she saw what was going on. Her mother was pinned with her arms over her head as her father pinned her down under him. He was rubbing his beard on her bare stomach and she'd scream with laughter. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" **_

_**Gabriella giggled. "Daddy, what are you doing to mommy, she sounds like she's getting killed." **_

"_**I'm just tickling her." As he said that he tickled her sides making her laughter more. "Want to help me?"**_

"_**NO, NO Gabriella don't you dare." Maria panted. **_

_**Gabriella giggled. "I would but I've got homework. I'm sorry." **_

"_**All right then your loss." Her father went back to rubbing his beard on her stomach and Maria continued to scream with laughter. **_

_**End Flashback **_

Gabriella smiled at the sound of her mother's laughter. It was then that she realized, she had made the right choice allowing Peter into her life. Even if it took time before she trusted him, he made her mother smile again and that was all she could ask for.

She went into her room and grabbed her favorite book. She cuddled onto her bed and started to read. She enjoyed listening to the sound of her mother laugh so hard. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that this man was hiding something. Something that was so big and so important that it could change her and mother's life forever.

* * *

><p>The next day Gabriella was getting books from her locker when arms went around her waist. She jumped startled but giggled when she felt that person kiss her ear. She knew who it was.<p>

"Morning Wildcat." She greeted pushing his tickling lips away from her sensitive ticklish ear. She turned in his arms and they shared a kiss.

"Morning Beautiful, how did things go when I left yesterday?"

"Good, my mom is really happy. She's laughing and smiling again. It's something I haven't seen in a long time."

"Well…that's good for your mom but why don't you give me the answer I'm really looking for."

Gabriella sighed. "I know I made the right choice but…I don't know Troy something still feels off about him. I can't seem to shake that feeling."

"What is it about him that makes you feel that way?"

"Troy…how could he know you? I never even mentioned you before yesterday and he acted like he had heard your life story."

Troy laughed. "Gabriella, have you met my father? He does everything but publish me in the newspapers gloating about how wonderful I am and how I'm the next big thing in basketball and I'm going to play for the Lakers and I'm going to be famous and everybody better learn my name…it's just on and on. I'm sure it's nothing you need to be concerned about."

Gabriella sighed.

"Look, I'm sure a part of you is still holding onto your dad. That's where the doubt is coming from. Give it time Brie, it's only been 24 hours. I'm sure once you start spending time with him and getting to know him you'll feel differently. "

"I hope so Troy. I really hope it."

Troy hugged her and kissed her head. "Chad is having the sleepover at his house this weekend. Do you want to come?"

"It's sleepover time already?" Gabriella asked.

Every weekend the gang got together for a sleepover. Every weekend it was at someone else's house this weekend it was at Chad's.

"Yeah, you don't have to come. You can stay home with your mom and Peter."

"No, no I'll come. I love hanging out with the gang."

"Ok, it's tonight after school you know that right?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'll have to stop home and get my stuff but then I'll be right over."

"Sounds like a plan."

Troy kissed her and they walked to class.

* * *

><p>After school Gabriella went back home to get her stuff.<p>

"Mom? You home?" she called out.

Maria walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, Honey, how was school?"

"Good."

"I'm glad…you wouldn't happen to have plans tonight would you?"

"Actually, I do. It's sleepover night at Chad's house tonight."

"Oh thanks goodness." Maria sighed in relief.

Gabriella looked confused. "What?"

"Peter, is going to take me out on a late date and I didn't want you to be alone tonight so I was hoping you'd have plans."

"Oh, yeah I'll be spending the night at Chad's."

"Good ok, Would you like a ride I can drop you on the way to meet Peter?"

"No, Troy is going to pick me up in about an hour. You stay here and get yourself ready for tonight."

Maria nodded and started to walk away.

"Mom!"

Mara stopped and turned around.

"I love you."

Maria smiled and went over to Gabriella to hug her. "I love you too Sweetie. Thank you for giving Peter a chance. It really means a lot to me."

"He made you smile again mom. He's already good in my books. It's good to see you this happy again."

"It's good to be happy again." Maria kissed her daughter on the head and went into her bedroom to get ready. Gabriella went into her room and packed up her overnight bag.

* * *

><p>A little later Troy showed up.<p>

"Hey, Beautiful, ready to go?" he asked as he hugged her kissing her ear.

She giggled and hugged him back. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Is your mom ok with this?"

"Yeah, she has a date with Peter anyway so she's fine with it."

"Great let's go."

"Mom I'm leaving!" Gabriella called to her mother.

"Ok, honey love you!"

"Love you too!"

Troy and Gabriella left the house and went into his car.

They were driving when suddenly Gabriella groaned.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"The sleepover is at Chad's house. It's also boy's turn to pick the movie."

Troy laughed. "Don't worry I'll protect you from any horror movie Chad picks I promise."

Gabriella nodded and smiled. Maybe she was being a little silly after all what movie could he possibly pick that would seem realistic to her? She wouldn't get upset by a movie where the boyfriend dies anymore so what else could it possibly be?

* * *

><p>They finally arrived and the others were already there.<p>

"Dude, it's about time you got here. Now we can play basketball and finally have an even number of players" Chad said dragging Troy out the back door. Gabriella laughed and went into the living room. The girls were on the floor with a bunch of magazines and junk food all over. Gabriella giggled and sat in the open space next to Taylor.

"Any news on Zac and Vanessa?" Gabriella asked.

"No, nothing. It's all about that Twilight Character." Taylor answered.

"Poor Zaccy." Gabriella sighed.

The girls laughed.

"Whose up for a game of tickle or tell?" Taylor asked.

"How do you play?" Gabriella asked.

"You've never played it before?"

Gabriella shook her head and blushed.

"Well, we go around the room and each girl has to tell about their sex life with their guys."

"If we don't?" Gabriella asked, although she had a feeling she knew what would happen if she didn't.

"Then we tickle her." Taylor answered.

"Oh…" Gabriella said softly.

"Don't worry it's fun. Come on, I'll go first so you can get an idea."

Everyone sat in a circle.

"Ok, Chad and I have done it 3 different times." Taylor said. "Once, in his house, once in my house, and once in the back of his car."

Gabriella's eyes went wide. She didn't know that until now. She was hoping somebody would say they haven't done it yet but so far that wasn't going to happen.

"Kelsi, your turn." Taylor said.

"Ryan and I have only ever done it once, but it was after the end of the year party last year. We haven't done it since."

"Maratha?" Taylor asked.

"Jason and I just recently did it. It was after they won that big game against the West High knights."

"Where?" Taylor asked.

Martha blushed. "In the showers."

All the girls squealed and giggled, except for Gabriella who was shocked. She had no idea her friends had gone that far. She and Troy were waiting for the right time, after they got married but now she was starting to wonder if that was right choice.

"Ok, Gabriella your turn." Taylor said.

"Um…" Gabriella gulped. "…Troy and I…we uh…"

Gabriella froze, her heart was beating out of her chest. What did she say? If she said nothing they'd tickle her? Then what? Would it be over…it had to be right, you choice to tell or be tickled that was the game, so after they tickled her turn would be over right?

"No, there is nothing to tell" Gabriella said.

"We have ways of making you speak," Taylor said with a small smirk.

Kelsi nodded and said "Yeah we know how to make you talk."

Gabriella knew she was in trouble.. She also knew her friends knew where she was most ticklish and she hated that they knew that.

"Are you picking tickle?" Martha asked.

"No, I'm telling the truth there is nothing to tell."

"Get her!" Kelsi said.

Gabriella took off running and her friends raced after her. She tried to make it to the back door. If she could get to Troy she'd be safe. She ran as far as she could just as she reached the door she felt someone grab her arm. She tried to pull away which resulted in all four girls falling to the floor. The next thing Gabriella knew her friends were tickling her. She let out a loud squeal and burst into uncontrollable giggles squirming trying to get away from her friends tickling hands.

"Ok, ok stop, stop I'll tell, I'll tell!" Gabriella said between giggles.

Her friends stopped. Everyone stood up again. Gabriella panted as she got her breath back. "I'm being honest when I say there is nothing to tell."

"She's lying." Martha said. "Tickle her again."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed as she jumped back. "I'm telling the truth. Troy and I haven't done anything yet."

All the girls looked at her in shock. "You really haven't?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "I promised my dad I'd wait till I was married. Troy respects that. He's waiting too."

"Gabriella, he may love you but he's still a guy and he has his needs. What he won't get from you he'll get from someone else." Martha said.

Gabriella just shook her head. "Troy wouldn't do that."

"How do you know? He could be doing it right now and you wouldn't even know it. You need to do it soon Gabriella. Otherwise you're going to lose Troy."

"I promised my dad. I'm not breaking that promise."

"All little girls promise there daddies that they will wait to have sex. Only about 1% of girls actually do."

"Are their daddies dead?"

No one answered that.

"I thought so. See, I never promised him as a little girl. I promised him three years ago. Right before he died he asked me to promise him that I'd wait and so I did."

"Is the promise worth losing Troy over?"

"If Troy can't respect my choices he isn't worth it."

"Who told you that?"

"MY dad, he told me if a guy's doesn't respect my choices he isn't worth keeping around. Only a real man will wait."

"You don't understand how lucky you are Gabriella. You're dating Troy Bolton, the basketball god. Any girl would kill to be in your shoes. You're going let him go all because of a promise you made to your father because he was dying?"

"Excuse me?"

"Look, Gabriella I get it. That night must have been horrible and I'm sure you told your dad everything he wanted to hear. It doesn't mean you actually meant it."

"When your father bleeds to death in your arms, you come talk to me about last dying promises. Until then shut up and mind your own business."

She went over to grab her bag.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"Away from you." She said.

She grabbed her back and walked out the front door. She was going to go home but then she realized she'd be alone if she did and that was the last thing she wanted. So instead she went around to the side of the house and reached into her bag to pull out her bear. She hugged it close to her chest as she finally let the tears fall. She heard her friends come out to look for her but she ducked to hide behind the heater. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest.

All of her friends still had their fathers, they didn't understand what it meant to her to keep promises to her father. Keeping a promise is always important but when it's a promise you made to one of your parents when they were on their death bed it's even more important. No matter what he friends said she was going to keep every promise she had ever made to her father. She buried her face into the bear's fur and continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Back inside, the guys came in sweating like dogs. The second Troy walked in he knew something was wrong. He looked around and didn't see Gabriella anywhere…he didn't see any of the girls.<p>

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

Chad handed him a bottle of water. "Bathroom doing their hair?" he guessed.

Troy went over to the bathroom. The door was wide open. No one was in there.

"Gabriella!" he called.

He got no answer.

Just then the girls came in through the front door.

"Where could she be? We checked everywhere." Taylor said.

"I don't know, we need to tell Troy." Kelsi said.

"No, we can't do that he'll flip. We created this mess we will fix it."

"Actually Martha created this problem."

"I was just being honest."

"I still think we should tell Troy." Kesli said.

"Tell Troy what?" Troy asked walking over to them.

"Nothing."

"Kelsi, tell me what?" Troy asked. "Where is Gabriella?"

"We don't know. She kind of…ran away."

"What! Why did she run way? What did you do to her?" Troy asked his eyes wide.

"It wasn't our fault!" Taylor said.

"It was all Martha's fault." Kelsi said.

"Just throw me under the bus." Martha said.

"Kelsi, tell me what happen!" Troy ordered. "Now."

Kelsi sighed. "We were playing a game and it started up a conversation which led up to a promise Gabriella had made to her father which resulted in the conversation of his death, which ended with Gabriella leaving."

Troy growled and shook his head. He didn't understand half of what she was talking about but he heard enough to know why Gabriella left. He walked past them and out the front door. He grabbed his cell and called her.

He heard her cell phone ringing from his side. He turned and followed the noise. As he got closer the sound got louder until he finally found Gabriella.

"Baby," he cooed gently kneeling down in front of her. "What's wrong?" he gently rubbed one of his hands on her knee.

She sniffed but didn't look at him. "Nobody understands." She answered, her voice broken and full of hurt.

"Understands what?"

Gabriella just ignored him.

"Hey, Baby, look at me." He said. He gently lifted her chin to look at him. "Nobody understands what?"

"What happen."

"What happen when?"

Gabriella just sniffed. Troy used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Come on baby, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nobody understands what happen. They don't understand what I went through. They act like they do but they really have no idea. It's always the same line 'I get it Gabriella' 'I understand' or my personal favorite 'I know you must feel …' THEY DON'T GET IT! THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEY DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! THEY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Gabriella screamed as she started to cry again.

"Brie," Troy cooed gently. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently. He didn't have to ask anymore. He knew what she was talking about. He rubbed her back and softly started to sing.

"You are my sunshine,  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>When skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away."

Gabriella looked up at Troy in shock. "Where did you hear that?"

"Your dad used to sing that to you didn't he?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Every night before I went to bed."

Troy smiled and kissed her head. "You were right baby girl. Nobody does understand. Nobody can understand the hurt and pain you feel until they experience it for themselves."

"So why do they act like they do?" Gabriella asked as she used the back of her hands to wipe her eyes.

"Because they think by saying and acting like they know what you feel they're helping you."

"But it's not helping me. Plus that's not the only thing our friends don't understand."

"What else is there?"

"What it means when you make a promise to someone who has died."

"I understand that. I made my grandfather so many promises and every day I make sure to keep them."

Gabriella nodded.

"Baby, what did they say that got you so upset? Please tell me what happen."

"It's not what happen that upset me Troy. I know what they said isn't true. It's that Martha accused me of just telingl my father what he wanted to hear before he died and not meaning any of it. None of them realize that half those promises I made were right before he died. Before he died he made me promise certain things and I did. I meant them too."

"I'm sorry she said that to you. She had no right to tell you that. But how does a conversation like that come up?"

Gabriella sighed and told him the whole story of what happen. From the start of the game till he found her outside.

Troy sighed. "You know none of what they said to you is true."

Gabriella nodded.

"I promised my grandfather the same thing Gabriella. I also promised to remain loyal to whoever I choose to love. I will not break those promises just like you aren't going to break the ones you made to your dad. NO matter what our friend say we will wait till we get married deal?"

Gabriella nodded. "Deal, I know what they said was a lie it's just that it hurt to hear them say it."

"I'm sorry they hurt you." He got an idea on how to make her feel better and smirked. "Just because we can't make love doesn't mean we can't kiss." Troy said and started kissing the tickle spot on Gabriella's neck. She burst into giggles. "Troy, stop it."

He just smirked and blew a raspberry. Gabriella screamed and giggled harder. Troy smiled and stopped. He kissed her lips. She kissed back. They were broken up when they heard their friends come out to look for them. Troy smirked as an idea came to him. He put his finger to his lips telling Gabriella to be quiet and she nodded. He waved his hand telling her to follow him. They continued to go until they were in the back yard. They went back inside through the back door. They walked out through the front door and Troy yelled "HEY!"

They all jumped and Gabriella and Troy laughed. "What are you guys doing?" Troy asked.

"Looking for you." Chad said.

"Gabriella are you ok?" Taylor asked.

"No, she isn't ok. You guys really hurt her." Troy growled.

"Troy." Gabriella sighed. She loved him but it was over, he didn't need to make a big deal out of it.

Troy sighed. He pulled Gabriella closer to him. "Look, Gabriella's father's and his death is still a really sensitive subject for her. So unless she brings it up, please don't talk about it. It really hurts her."

Everyone nodded. "We're sorry."

"It's ok. I forgive you."

Everyone went back inside.

"Let's start the movie." Chad said.

"What movie is it?" Gabriella asked.

"You'll see." Chad smirked.

Gabriella sighed and sat on the couch. Troy wrapped his arms around her holding her close. He kissed her hair. "I'm here; just remember that I'm here." She nodded and cuddled closer to him.

The movie started and Chad hit the lights. The room went dark, with the only light being the glow from the tv. As the movie rolled through the titled appeared on the screen. "The Step Father" . Gabriella groaned. Just what she didn't need to see while her mom was out alone with her new "step father"

"Chad really?" Troy asked.

"It's awesome. Just watch it. I promise the boyfriend doesn't die."

Troy sighed. He looked to Gabriella. She was watching the screen but then gasped when she saw all the dead bodies. She just buried her face into his side and whimpered. Troy sighed and rubbed her back. At first he thought there might be a chance but now because of this movie Troy didn't know if Gabriella was ever going to trust Peter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN wow that was a long chapter. Sorry if Martha's character was OOC. I promise she isn't going to always be mean. Anyway, I need your guys help with something. I need something Peter can do that will make Gabriella trust him. All I can come up with is something happens to Maria and Peter helps her get through it, do you guys like that idea? If not, what ideas do you have? Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts/favorites. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **


	3. The Fire that Changed Everything

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I want to thank CrackHeadBlonde for her fire idea. It helped make this chapter really EPIC! Enjoy: **

* * *

><p>Troy sighed. He looked to Gabriella. She was watching the screen but then gasped when she saw all the dead bodies. She just buried her face into his side and whimpered. Troy sighed and rubbed her back. At first he thought there might be a chance but now because of this movie Troy didn't know if Gabriella was ever going to trust Peter.<p>

"Come on, there is nothing scary about this! Look they're having a pool party." Chad said. "It's all happy and nice."

Gabriella peeked one eyes opened and sighed seeing he was right. She looked back up but stayed cuddled ready to hide her face again the second things got scary.

"I love movies where there are hot girls in bikinis." Chad said.

"Seriously Chad?" Troy asked.

"What she's hot!"

Troy just shook his head. He looked to Gabriella, who was shaking. "Are you ok?"

"Did you see the way he grabbed that boy. That's abusive, he's going to hurt that little boy."

"Shhhhhh" Chad hissed.

Troy kissed her head. "If he hurts the boy the mom is going to break up with him, he wouldn't be that stupid. It's ok. Plus it's just a movie nobody really gets hurts or killed."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. She continued to shake through the movie. Her heart began to race when she saw the old lady get killed just for being a witness. Her breathing got harder too.

"See Gabriella, the father is saying sorry to the child. Everything is fine. Stop being such a baby." Chad said.

Gabriella decided from that moment forward she wasn't going to say anything. She didn't want her friends thinking she was a baby. She didn't want Troy to think she was a baby. She would made it through one horror movie without getting so scared she had to leave. No matter how bad it got she wasn't going to leave.

She let out a small sigh of relief when the boy's father came in and started yelling at the step-father for hurting his kids. Chad chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing, just watch."

Gabriella was confused but continued to watch the movie. Now she had made herself a promise to not leave the room but never did she promise herself she'd watch a movie where someone's father was murderer. She gasped and jumped from the couch breathing heavy and raced out the door. She couldn't breathe, she was going to be sick, her heart was racing , her body was shaking from head to toe, even her fingers were shaking. She was panting like there was no tomorrow. She felt dizzy, everything she looked at was spinning. She dropped to her knees and got sick all over the grass. She heard the front door open and someone ran over to her. They dropped down next to her. It was Troy.

"Troy…" she whimpered as she choked on her own throw up.

"Shhh, it's all right. I'm here. Shhh." Troy just rubbed her back and let her get it all out of her system.

* * *

><p>Once she was finished she collapsed against him. He kissed the top of her head and moved his hand under her shit on her stomach. He gently rubbed his cold hand on her warm stomach. "Are you ok?"<p>

She just shook her head. "I'm sorry." She said weakly.

"Why on earth would you be sorry?"

"I'm a baby."

"No, you're not a baby. My mom gets sick during horror movies too. Just some people have weak stomachs, that doesn't make you a baby."

Gabriella sighed and nodded.

"Come on let's get you inside and cleaned up."

Troy lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom closing the door behind him. He set her down on the toilet. He grabbed a cloth from the counter and wet it gently dabbing it over Gabriella's face and neck. She let out a small moan.

"Feel good?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry that movie made you so sick."

"I don't normally get sick from horror movies. But watching the dad get murdered just…." Gabriella shivered just thinking about it. "It hit too close too home."

Troy nodded. "I know, you still feel like your father was murdered because of the driver that caused the car crash."

"I'm feeling better now though."

"Good, then we can just stay in here until the move is over."

"In the bathroom?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Troy jumped up onto the counter an sat down.

Gabriella giggled. "Troy, we're in the bathroom."

"Yes, I know that."

"What could we possibly do in the bathroom that's fun."

"Oh I could think of a few ideas." Troy said wiggling his eyebrows.

Gabriella gasped and giggled. "Troy!"

He laughed. "I'm just kidding…kind off."

"Yeah, kind of. No offence Troy I'm not making out with you in the bathroom."

Troy laughed harder. "Gabriella, do you have a fear of bathrooms." He teased.

"NO!" She squealed.

They both just burst into laughter. Troy was glad Gabriella was laughing again and having so much fun.

"At least I don't have a fear of drama teachers." Gabriella teased back.

Troy's mouth dropped in shock. Gabriella giggled.

"You know Brie, there isn't any room in here for you to run away. Which means it's the perfect spot for you to get punished." He warned.

Gabriella stopped giggled and gasped. She knew what Troy was going to do.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry!" she squealed.

"Are you really sorry, or are you just saying that so I don't tickle you?"

"Um…."

Troy laughed. "I thought so.

He moved closer to her and she squealed and moved away. "I'm really sorry, I'm really sorry."

"Ok, I'll let it go…this time. But next time there will be punishment."

Gabriella giggled and nodded. "I'm sorry you have to miss the movie because of me." Gabriella said looking down at her legs and she moved them back and forth.

Troy shrugged. "I don't like horror to begin with. I personally think they're lame and cheesy. There is always the girl or guy that goes down into the dark creepy basement even though he or she knows not too and then the bad guy comes out to get them. It's been overdone way too many times."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I agree."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Movies over you can come out of hiding." Chad said from the other side.

Troy hopped of the counter and opened the door. "Thanks for letting us know."

"I'm sorry Troy." Chad said.

"For what?"

"Every time we watch a scary movie you have to miss it because your girlfriend is a scardy cat."

"Excuse me?"

"It's true. Gabriella hides or runs every time we turn on something that isn't about Zac Efron."

"I love Gabriella with my whole entire being and if she doesn't want to watch a stupid horror movie I'm not going to force her too, I'm also not going to let her watch it alone."

"But you miss some of the best stuff."

"Chad, I'm not scared of horror movies I just don't like them. I personally think they're lame and cheesy. There is always the girl or guy that goes down into the dark creepy basement even though he or she knows not too and then the bad guy comes out to get them. It's been overdone way too many times."

Troy forced back a chuckle.

"Really?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'm not scared of them."

"Oh yeah? Well, what if I told you the end of the movie is the bad guy just finding another women to try and kill. He doesn't even get caught."

"I…I don-don't care." Gabriella stuttered.

"I…I thin-think yo-you do." Chad mocked.

"Chad stop it!" Troy growled.

"I'm just teasing. No need to get so upset."

Chad turned to walk away.

"I wish he hadn't told me that." Gabriella muttered. "Now I know I'm going to have nightmares."

Troy chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "None of it was real. That bad guy was only acting to be bad. I'm sure in real life he's the sweetest guy ever."

"I hope so."

"I know so, come on let's get out of this bathroom."

Gabriella giggled and they walked back into the living room.

* * *

><p>Everyone had settled into their sleeping bags.<p>

"Dad says we need to be in bed early tonight cause we have practice before the big game." Chad said.

"Ok with me." Troy said.

He got into his sleeping bag. Gabriella climbed into hers.

"Everyone ready?" Chad asked.

"YES!"

Chad hit the switch and the room went dark.

"Who wants to tell scary ghost stories?" Chad asked.

"Let's not and say we did, plus we do need to get some rest. The game is next weekend and we need to be ready. West High nearly kicked our butts last game we need to do better than that so we win." Troy said.

"Fine, but next sleepover we're telling scary stories."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes everyone was sleeping…everyone except for Gabriella. She tossed and turned but couldn't get comfortable. She sighed and un zipped her sleeping bag and crawled over to Troy.<p>

"Troy, are you awake?" she asked softly, gently shaking him.

Troy stirred. "Brie? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I can't sleep. Can I cuddle you?"

"Of course, come here."

Gabriella crawled into the small space in his sleeping bag and snuggled into his chest. Troy stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"Sleep now, you're safe." He whispered.

Gabriella could easily fall asleep now. Troy waited until he knew she was sleeping before he allowed the darkness to take over.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabriella and Troy were awoken by something smacking them in the head.<p>

"What the….CHAD!" Troy yelled. He covered Gabriella's face with his hand, she had been on her side but rolled onto her back when she woke up and didn't want her getting hit in the face because pillow or not it would still hurt.

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I had to wake you up."

"Why?"

"I was bored." Chad said like a little kid.

Troy rolled his eyes. He looked to Gabriella "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "It didn't hurt my face. I'm still sleepy though."

"Go back to sleep. I'll make sure Chad doesn't bother you."

Gabriella snuggled closer to Troy and closed her eyes. He kissed her head and stroked her hair. Gabriella let out a content sigh.

"Why are you guys in the same sleeping bag anway?" Chad asked sitting on the couch.

"She couldn't sleep." Troy answered.

Chad chuckled. "She was scared wasn't she?"

"No, she just didn't like sleeping on the floor so I let her sleep snuggled against me."

"Yeah, sure Troy and I hate basketball with a passion."

"Why are you up so early anyway. It's Saturday, they're meant for sleeping in. Plus everyone else is still sleeping, what time is it?"

"4:00."

"Chad…why did you wake me at 4:00 in the morning? We don't even have to be up this early for school."

Chad shrugged. "I couldn't sleep and I was bored."

"Chad, I know you. What's going on? The only time you have trouble sleeping in when you're worried about something. So talk to me Bro, what's going on?"

Chad sighed. Troy was the ONLY person on this earth Chad could show his weak side to. "I'm worried Man, last game we almost lost what if this time around we just aren't good enough?"

"We're going to beat them Man, we always do. They maybe strong but we're stronger, we're a team and we've got each other's backs, that is something West High doesn't have and that is something that will help us."

"How can you be so sure? West High is getting stronger and stronger every game. Plus they have their new team Captain."

"Who cares, we've got each other and we've got my dad. Look Chad, we're not going out there and just making up game plays as we go along. Coach has us practicing every day this week until the game next Saturday. SO when the time comes we're prepared and we can kick West High's butt!"

Chad laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"There is no guessing. I am right. I always am."

Chad laughed again and threw the pillow at Troy again. He caught it and threw it back at him.

"Watch, Gabriella. If you hit her I'm going to hurt you."

Chad laughed and shook his head. "You're so whipped man."

"I know." Troy smiled. He looked down at Gabriella and smiled wider. "I don't care." He kissed Gabriella's forehead and she cuddled closer to him.

"You know, as much as I tease her I really do care about her."

"I know that and she knows that. She's just going through a lot right now."

"Like what?"

Troy sighed. "It's her story to share Chad. I'm sorry."

"OK, I'll ask her later. You can go back to sleep now if you want sorry for waking you."

"Nah, I'm awake."

"Ok, whatever."

Chad crawled back into his sleeping bag and fell asleep. Troy chuckled and shook his head. He cuddled Gabriella and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Troy awoke to the sound of laughter. He opened his eyes to see everyone sitting on the couch with glasses of milk or orange juice in their hands.<p>

"Morning," he greeted.

"Morning Troy," The girls greeted back.

He looked around. "Where is Gabriella?"

"Getting dressed, her mother called. She and Gabriella are going to have a mother daughter bonding day." Taylor explained.

"Sounds great."

Gabriella came walking out of the bathroom.

"Troy, you're awake." She smiled.

"Yeah, and you're leaving me." He pouted.

"Sorry, but I've got big plans."

"OH big hot date?" he teased.

"Of course." She teased back.

They both laughed. Troy stood up and went over to her. "Have a great time with your mom, Angel. Call me when you are free later and tell me how everything went."

"I will Troy. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss and Gabriella grabbed her stuff and left the house. Troy smiled. Thing were really starting to look up for her.

* * *

><p>Gabriella arrived home.<p>

"Mom?"

Maria walked out of the bedroom. "Hey, sweetie, how was the sleepover?"

"Fun, we watched a scary movie but it was still fun."

"What movie?"

"The Stepfather…."

"Oh…." Maria was quiet for a second. "I promise Peter isn't dangerous Gabriella. You can trust him."

"Mom, trust is earned. I can't just hand it over."

"I know that. You're giving him a chance that's all I could ask for."

"He makes you happy. That all I could ask for."

Maria smiled. "Did I ever say how very sorry I am for my behavior last month?"

"It's ok. I'm just glad you stopped."

"Peter was actually the one who made me realize how wrong I was."

"So my speech had nothing to do with it?" Gabriella smiled.

"No, you're speech had everything to do with it. He helped me realizes you were right. That's why we agreed to date."

"Well, you seem happy so I'm happy. Where is Peter anyway?"

"Home, he had some stuff to do today. We were actually supposed to go out but he had to cancel."

"Is that why your hair is straighter?"

"Yeah, I did it earlier. Then he canceled. But that means we get to spend the day together. So what do you say we go shopping, then get a full make over. Medi, Pedi, hair, nails, then we can buy all new clothes to go with our new makeover?"

"Sounds like fun. Let's go."

Gabriella giggled and nodded. She and her mother made their way out of the house.

They went to the mall, and got their makeup done first, then the medi pedi. After they they spent hours shopping for new clothes.

Gabriella was looking at some shirts when suddenly she gasped.

"What?" Maria asked.

Gabriella grabbed the shirt and held it up. It was all red and in white numbers it said "I'm with Wildcat #14"

Maria laughed. "That shirt was made for you. How much is it?"

Gabriella looked at the price and sighed. "Too much, Never mind."

"Honey, how much is it? Tell me."

"$100" Gabriella sighed.

"Do they have it in your size?" Maria asked.

"Yes."

"Get it then. You've been doing very well in school and a good job helping out around the house so I'm going to buy you a present."

"Thank you mom thank you!"

Gabriella squealed and hugged her mom. Maria laughed. Together they made their way to the check out and paid for their things. It had been a great day of laughter and fun between her and her mother. Gabriella couldn't have been happier that she and her mother had finally re-connected.

* * *

><p>When they got home later that evening Gabriella put her new clothes away and got comfortable on her bed as she called Troy.<p>

(_Troy_/Gabriella)

"_Hey Beautiful."_

"Hey Handsome, how are you?"

_I'm doing great. How are you?"_

"I'm doing great too. Just got back from doing some shopping with my mom. I got this really cute shirt that I can't wait to show you."

"_I can't wait either. So you and your mom had a good time?"_

"Yeah a great time. We really re-connected. We laughed and laughed the whole time. It was something we haven't done in a long time and I missed it." 

"_I'm glad you had a good time. It's good you and mom are re-connecting. I'm really happy for you Baby girl." _

"Thank you. I am too." 

"_Any other big plans tonight?"_

"Nope, just some dinner and then just going to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"_All right Beautiful I'll let you go sleep good night. I love you."_

"I love you too Handsome. Good night." 

They both hung up and Gabriella got off her bed and changed her clothes. She then went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Mom, what smells so good?"

"You're favorite, chicken parmesan."

Gabriella's eyes lit up. "Yes! I can't wait."

Maria laughed and handed her, her plate. Gabriella took it and sat down. Her mother joined her and they started to eat.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything. What's on your mind?"

"How do you think daddy feels about all this?"

"About what?"

"You dating and...and me considering letting another father figure into my life?"

"I think he'd be very happy that we're moving on with our lives. He wouldn't want us to go on being alone and sad."

"I know but…I feel like if I let Peter in, daddy is going to feel like I replaced him and that I don't love him anymore and I don't want that."

"Your father isn't going to think that. He loves you and I'm sure he'd be proud you're trusting another man and allowing him into your life."

"Promise?"

"I promise sweetie."

"Ok."

They continued to eat their meal and talk, only after that it was all fun and laughs again.

* * *

><p>When they finished eating Gabriella helped her mom clean the dishes. She washed as her mother dried. As Gabriella washed the last plate an idea came to her. She smirked and said "Hey mom..."<p>

Maria looked at Gabriella about the answer when Gabriella sprayed her mom in the face. Maria gasped and glared at Gabriella immediately reaching for Gabriella's sensitive sides. Gabriella shrieked and backed away. "NO!"

Maria laughed. "No, what? No tickling? Honey, you seem to be forgetting who first found your ticklish spots when you were a baby. I know all of them."

Gabriella dropped the hose and turned to run. Maria laughed and chased after her. Gabriella made it to the living room before her mother gently knocked her onto the couch and started to tickle her. Gabriella screamed and burst into laughter as her mother tickled her.

"Ok, ok, stop, stop! I'm sorry." Gabriella gasped out through laughter.

Maria stopped and laughed.

"I love you mom." Gabriella said one she got her breath back.

"I love you too. Come on let's go to bed."

Maria and Gabriella walked to bed both quickly and easily falling asleep. After such a great day they were both wiped out.

* * *

><p>At around 1 or 2 in the morning Gabriella woke up to use the bathroom. She sat up and opened her eyes. Suddenly she gasped at the sight in front of her. Her wooden desk was up in flames leaving a fire hot trail of fire behind it including her bedroom door. She couldn't move her body was frozen in fear. Her breathing got harder. What should she do? She racked her brain trying to remember all the fire safety tricks she had learned. Stop, drop, and roll? No that was for if her clothes caught on fire. Crawl and stay low! Yeah that was it. She slowly climbed off her bed and crawled onto the floor, holding her breath when she reached her door she opened them and crawled outside closing the doors behind her. She stood up and let her breath out. Now to get help. She climbed over the railing, like Troy had taught her and slowly started to make her way over to the tree. Suddenly a loud scream was heard from inside. "MOM!" She lost her footing and fell, she grabbed onto the bars holding on for dear life. Gabriella started to cry.<p>

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" she screamed on top of her lungs. "HELP MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

The lady next door opened her window and peeked her head out. "What on earth!"

"MRS, BLACK PLEASE HELP!" Gabriella screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hang on Gabriella I'm going to call for help, just hold on tight and do not let go."

Gabriella watched in horror as her room was swallowed by the fire, everything, her bed, her desk, her dresser her clothes, all her pictures and photos were burned. Gabriella cried harder as she watched her stuff be destroyed by the horrible red and orange flames. What made her feel worse was that her mother was still inside, the thought made her cry even harder.

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever she heard sirens. Suddenly it felt she blinked and there were a million people under her yelling at her to let go, to jump an they'd catch her but she couldn't let go. She was frozen in fear again and she had a death grip on the bars. It was complete and total chaos under her, there were tons of fire men yelling at her to drop promising they'd catch her but she couldn't believe them.<p>

"GABRIELLA!" a voice screamed.

Gabriella gasped, she knew that voice anywhere. "TROY!"

"Let go baby I got you!"

"NO! I can't just let go!" she cried.

"Baby, I'm right under you I'll catch you!"

"No,"

Gabriella cried harder. She was petrified and everything inside her was telling her to let go but her fear was telling her to hang on tight and never let go. That part of her was winning.

"Gabriella, if you trust me you need to let go. I promise I'll catch you!"

"I'm scared!" she yelled

"I know you are Baby, I know you are but you have to trust me!" he yelled back, feeling sick at the sight.

Gabriella watched as the flames burned down the glass doors. It was so close now she could feel the heat against her hands. She cried out in fear.

"Baby please trust me."

Crying as hard as they day her father died she shook her head. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she was just too scared to move.

The flames touched her hands and she screamed letting go of the bars, she waited for the impact of the ground but it never came. She looked up and Troy's sparkling blue eyes. He had caught her she was safe. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and continued to cry and shake in his arms. She was crying so hard she was shaking, she was shaking in fear, and she was also shaking in shock, her whole body from head to toe just trembled as she cried so hard she couldn't breathe.

"I've got you, I've got you. Shhh, shhh I've got you it's ok." Troy soothed rubbing her back holding close and tight to his chest. He was so glad she was safe in his arms.

He slowly walked over to the EMTs.

"Please let me stay with her." Troy begged.

The EMT smiled softly. "Of course, but she's got to look at us so we can look at her."

Troy hopped onto the gurney and rubbed Gabriella's back as she clung to him tightly.

"Shhh, my lovely, shhh. You're safe. Everything is ok now, shhh you're safe."

Troy softly started to sing as she gently rubbed her back. Gabriella slowly started to calm down, which allowed the EMTs to look at her.

She overheard a conversation of one of the firemen close by he was talking into his walkie talkie.

"Yeah the girl is out."

"Was she is the only victim?"

"No, her mother is still inside the house."

"WHAT! NO! MOM!" Gabriella screamed. She pushed the doctor away and pulled away from Troy. She went to rush back into the house but Troy grabbed her.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO MOM! MOM! NO!" Gabriella screamed trying to break free.

"You can't go in there Gabriella it's too dangerous." Troy said struggling as she tried to break free from his grip.

"I DON'T CARE SHE'S MY MOTHER I HAVE TO SAVE HER! I CAN'T LOSE HER TROY PLEASE!"

Suddenly Peter came running over and stood in front of Gabriella.

"Are you ok?"

"Mommy is inside. My mommy is still inside." Gabriella cried.

"Maria is in there?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Stay here, stay right here and do not move."

"What? Why?"

Peter rushed back into the house. Gabriella stood there in shock; he was willing to risk his own life to save her mother? No murderer would save her life. He had to be trust worthy.

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever Peter came out carrying Maria. She wasn't moving and was covered in ash. Gabriella was going to run over when her house was instantly covered completely by the fire. Gabriella's eyes widen.<p>

"She's not breathing we need to get her to the hospital now!" an EMT said.

Gabriella gasped and ran over. She started to cry when she saw her mother, her face was so covered by ash you couldn't even see her skin. "MOMMY!" Gabriella screamed.

Troy came running over to her.

"Troy take her home, I'll call as soon as I have information." Peter said an climbed into the ambulance and closing the doors.

"NO! COME BACK! MOMMY!" Gabriella screamed. She was past hysterical now.

"Baby, come here, come here." Troy said quickly pulling her into his arms trying his best to comfort her as she cried into him. He had never seen her like this before and he was actually scared by it. "It's ok, it's ok."

"Sir, we need to look at her hand." An EMT said walking over.

"Does she look like she's ready for that?" Troy growled.

"Sir, we get that she is upset but the sooner we look at her hand the soon she can go home."

Troy sighed. He knew he shouldn't be fighting the doctor but Gabriella was upset enough and she hated doctors on a good day. He knew she'd be even more upset with the doctors looking at her.

Troy kissed head and whispered softly to her. "Hey Princess Girl, do you want to come back to my house? We can go up to my tree house and just relax?"

Gabriella nodded and slowly started to calm down. Troy continued to rub her back.

"In order for that to happen you have to let the doctors see your hands. Once they're done we can go to my house ok?"

Gabriella shook her head. She tucked her hands under her arms away from the doctors.

"Hey, come on sweetie. The doctors only want to help."

Gabriella continued to cry and shook her head.

"How about this, you let the doctor look at your hands and when we get to my house I'll call Peter and we can check on your mother."

Gabriella slowly moved her hands to Troy. He chuckled and gently held her by the wrist rubbing his thumb over it and allowed the cop to get a closer look at it.

"She's fine, if she complains of pain just put some ice on it and give her some pain medicine. She's going to be fine."

The EMT walked away.

"Good girl Brie, I'm proud of you." Troy kissed her head

Gabriella had finally calmed down and was breathing normally again. She was sniffling a bit but nothing compared to how she was before. Troy, keeping her tightly in her arms, got up and walked to his car. He set Gabriella down in the passenger seat and she whimpered and started breathing hard as tears filled her eyes.

"No, no, no, Troy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck clinging to his shirt.

Troy kissed her head."Shhh, you're all right. You're safe. We just need to get home."

Gabriella shook her head and started to cry again. "Troy up!" she cried like a small child.

Troy lifted her out of the car and back into his arms. He gently rocked her she calmed instantly. Troy sighed and kissed her head. "I won't let you go baby girl I promise." He looked around wondering how he was going to get home if Gabriella wouldn't let him go.

Suddenly his parent's car pulled up behind his. Jack and Lucille walked out.

"We saw it on the news. Hope in, Jack is going to drive your car, I'll get you and Gabriella home." Lucille explained.

"Thank you."

Troy climbed into the back seat of his parent's car and got both him and Gabriella buckled in and closed the door. He stroked Gabriella's hair and rubbed her back. She was still shaking and sniffling but it was calm compared to how she had been earlier.

* * *

><p>They got home quickly and Troy carried Gabriella inside. Lucille and Jack followed. Lucille went into the fridge and grabbed some water.<p>

"Here Gabriella drink this."

Gabriella just buried her face in the crook of Troy's neck. Troy took the water. He knew she'd drink eventually. She was in shock and wouldn't be very responsive to anything

"Does your hand hurt?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Mom, she's is shock. When she gets like this it's best to just leave her be. I'll make sure she gets everything that she needs but for right now she just needs quiet and calm and comfort." Troy explained.

He knew Gabriella better than anyone and he knew how to help Gabriella. He carried her into the bedroom and sat down on the bed keeping Gabriella on his lap. He just gently stroked her hair and placed soft kisses to her hair as he rubbed her back. Gabriella didn't speak, she wouldn't speak Troy knew when she was ready she's speak. Until then he'd just have to wait and continue to comfort her, which wasn't a problem. He just hoped Maria was ok, Gabriella would never survive the loss of another parent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN any thoughts on what's going to happen to Maria? Is she going to live or die? Will Gabriella ever recover from her shock? How did the fire even get started? Leave me your thoughts in a review and be on the look out for the next chapter when all answers are revealed. Thanks again to CrackHeadBlonde for her fire idea :) **


	4. Trusting Him

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

><p>He knew Gabriella better than anyone and he knew how to help Gabriella. He carried her into the bed and sat down on to bed keeping Gabriella on his lap. He just gently stroked her hair and placed soft kisses to her hair as he rubbed her back. Gabriella didn't speak, she wouldn't speak Troy knew when she was ready she's speak. Until then he'd just have to wait and continue to comfort her, which wasn't a problem. He just hoped Maria was ok, Gabriella would never survive the loss of another parent.<p>

* * *

><p>After a little while Gabriella looked up from Troy's neck. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. Once she figured it out she looked to Troy before resting her head on his shoulder. Troy gave a small smile and kissed her forehead. He gently opened the water and put it to her lips. Gabriella opened her mouth a little and Troy tipped the water up carefully not wanting to spill any on her. She had a few sips before closing her mouth and pushing the water away. Troy removed the water and put the lid back on it.<p>

"Does your hand hurt?" he asked softly.

Gabriella looked confused. She looked to her hand and sat a deep red mark across her knuckles. She had been so shocked by it all and so worried about her mother that she didn't even realize she had gotten hurt. Now that her brain could register it though she noticed her hand did hurt. She nodded softly but quickly clung to Troy's shirt not wanting him to leave her. He chuckled and kissed her head. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He stood and lifted her carrying her bridal style into the kitchen.

He put her down on the island. She whimpered when he let go. He gave a small smile and kissed her head. "It's ok. I'm right here." He reached into one of the draws and grabbed a small sandwich bag and filled it with ice. He sealed it back up and handed it to Gabriella. "Put that on your hand. It will help." Gabriella took the ice and gently touched it to her knuckles. Troy lifted her back up and carried her into the living room and sat down on the couch. He turned on the tv and looked for something for them to watch.

After finding nothing he sighed and turned it off. "Well that was a good idea." He groaned. He looked at Gabriella. She was just watching him. Waiting to see what he would do next. He smiled as an idea came to him.

"Well, since there is nothing on tv I guess we can play my favorite game. It's called tickle Gabriella."

Gabriella curled up on his lap hoping to protect herself. He chuckled and rubbed her back. "I'm just teasing baby girl. No tickle attacks today."

"Troy…" Gabriella finally spoke, but it was so softly Troy wasn't even sure he heard right.

"What my sweetness?"

"Call…"

"Call? Call who?"

"Call, Troy, call."

Troy understood what she was talking about. He grabbed the phone and dialed the hospital. He put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, this is Mary Beth how may I help you?"

"Hello, I was wondering if you could check on someone for me?"

"Are you family?"

"It's my girlfriend's mother….does that count?"

"Is your name Troy Bolton?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Peter told me you'd call. He said you were allowed to hear information."

"Great,"

"Just remind me on the name."

"Maria Montez, she was in a fire."

"Ah yes her. Ok, let me check my computer one moment please….Ah yes here we are Maria Montez."

"Just tell us the basic will she live?"

"Yes, she's going to be fire. She suffered some server smoke inhalation and she's going to be just fine. At the most she will feel like she had strep throat. The worst is over there. I'm going to keep her in the hospital overnight just to keep an eye on her."

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Anything else I can do for you?"

Troy looked to Gabriella and she shook her head.

"No, that's all right."

"All right you have a good night."

"You too."

Troy hung up. He looked to Gabriella who had finally stopped shaking.

"She's going to be all right. The doctors are going to take good care of you. Peter is with her so she isn't scared."

Gabriella nodded. "Troy I'm sleepy."

"Come on let's get to bed."

Troy lifted her up and carried her back into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed.

"I've got a surprise for you." He said.

He turned away from the bed and reached into his gym back. "You left her at Chad's house so I figured I'd bring her home with me." Troy turned back around and Gabriella's eyes lit up. A smile appeared on her face and reached out to Troy who was holding her teddy bear.

"I thought she was destroyed."

"Nope, she might smell like my lucky gym socks but she's fine."

Gabriella giggled and took the bear and hugged it closer to his chest. Troy smiled and kissed her head. "Good night sweetie. Sleep well."

He climbed in next to her and pulled Gabriella in him. She cuddled Troy and held her bear close to her and fell asleep fast. Troy followed behind just happy she physically survived the fire. He felt better knowing Maria survived too.

* * *

><p>"HELP! HELP! HELP! SOMONE HELP ME!"<p>

Troy jerked away to the sound of Gabriella screaming. He looked over at her and saw her tossing and turning in bed. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Troy shook her shoulder. "Brie, Brie wake up."

Gabriella shot up in bed with a gasp. She panted as she looked around Troy's room."

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok. You're ok. You're ok." Troy said pulling her into his chest. "It was just a nightmare. You're safe."

"The…the fire…and…and nobody came….I…I was alone….Mommy…mommy di-died…you…you di-di-died too." Gabriella stuttered.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's all right. I'm safe. You're mother is safe too Peter is with her. Everything is ok. Nobody was badly injured. It was all a bad dream. I'm right here."

Gabriella snuggled deeper into his chest. "Sorry I woke you."

"It's ok. I'm sorry you're having nightmares. Do you think you can get back to sleep?"

"Will you sing a little bit first?"

"Of course."

They both laid back down and Gabriella laid on Troy's chest. He rubbed her back as he softly started to sing to her. She quickly and easily fell back into a deep sleep. Troy followed behind her.

* * *

><p>"RING, RING, RING!" Troy jumped awake at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He quickly answered it.<p>

"Ello?"

"TROY OH MY GOSH HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS! GABRIELLA WAS IN A FIRE AND HER HOUSE BURNED TO THE GROUND! I'VE TRIED CALLING HER CELL SHE ISN'T ANSWERING SHE ISN'T AT SCHOOL I'M FREAKING OUT PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE SEEN OR HEARD FROM HER!"

Troy held the phone away from his ear until she was done screaming.

"Taylor calm down! Gabriella is here with me. She's physically fine. She's really shaken but she's not hurt."

"How come you guys aren't at school?"

"Long night. We're staying home today. My dad is going to get our work we missed."

"Ok, that makes sense."

"Do me a favor Tay, tell the others Gabriella is ok and not to worry."

"Of course, Troy I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks. Tay bye."

Troy hung up and looked over at Gabriella. She looked half asleep and half awake.

"It's ok sweetie. It was just my phone. You can go back to sleep."

Gabriella sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm not tired anymore." She lied.

"You look tired."

"I just need a few minutes to wake up. I'm fine."

"How about some breakfast then?"

Gabriella nodded and they climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen. Gabriella sat on the island stool.

"What do you feel like?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged and rested her head on her hands on the table. Troy chuckled and went over to her. He stroked her hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"Why don't you go back to bed baby girl. You were up half the night."

"No, I'm not sleepy."

"Says, the girl who is falling asleep on my counter." He teased giving her a small poke in the side. She squirmed and whined. "Come on Brie, you and I were both up half the night. We could use more sleep."

"I'm not sleepy." Gabriella muttered as she closed her eyes.

Troy smiled and was quiet for a second. Then he spoke. "Brie?"

"Hmmm?" she mumbled.

Troy chuckled. "Are you awake?"

"mmhmm"

He laughed. "Sounds like it. Are you sure you aren't tried?"

"Yeah, um wide away."

"Um wide awake?" he teased.

"I'm" she corrected.

He laughed. "Brie, you're not fooling anyone. You're exhausted. Let's go back to sleep. I'll turn off my phone and my alarm clock. We can close the blinds and just sleep all morning."

"No, no, um up."

Troy chuckled. "Hey, Come on Brie, let's go back to bed."

He lifted her from the chair. She rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. He gently rocked her side to side as he softly started to sing.

Gabriella fought off the sleep as hard as she could but in the end she lost and ended up falling asleep in Troy's arms. He walked back into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. He sat by her side and gently stroked her hair.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Troy's phone vibrated. He looked at the number and answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Troy?"

"This is he, who is this?"

"It's Peter, Maria gave me your number."

"Oh, Peter hey, how is Maria?"

"Fine, she was released from the hospital so I took her back to my house and she's resting comfortably. I just wanted to let Gabriella know."

"That's nice of you thank you. Gabriella is still sleeping but I'll give her the message when she wakes up. Thanks for calling."

"Anytime, goodbye."

"Bye." Troy hung up.

Troy looked to Gabriella and smiled. She was just starting to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Morning, Beautiful, did you sleep ok?"

She nodded and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked softly.

"You're at my house." He told her.

Whenever she first woke up she was always little disoriented.

"How long was I sleeping for?"

"A few hours but it's ok. You needed it."

"Have you heard from my mom?"

"Just spoke to Peter actually. She was released from the hospital and so Peter took your mom to his house and he's caring for her there."

"Is she sick?"

"Just a bit of strep throat, nothing too serious."

"Can I go see her?"

"Of course, do you know where Peter lives?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Can you call him?"

"Sure, when would you like to visit?"

"Well, I should shower and change maybe have something to eat so say about an hour or so."

"Ok, why don't you hop in the shower and I'll give him a call."

"Ok."

Gabriella got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After Gabriella's cold shower she got out and put on some clothes Troy had left on the counter for her. Once she was dressed and looked….well normal again. She went back into the bedroom. Troy wasn't there. She suddenly smelled pancakes. She smiled and walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Something smells good Wildcat." She said as she walked over to him.

"Double chocolate chip pancakes."

"My favorite."

He turned from the pan and hugged Gabriella, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Whoa, Brie you're ice cold. Are you all right?"

Gabriella nodded. "I took a cold shower."

"Why? Was there no hot water?"

"No, no there was hot water I just…" Gabriella shrugged. "I didn't like the hot water on my skin. It…it hurt and…and made me think of…of…"

"Hey. It's ok. I understand."

Gabriella just looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for? Baby, you haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm acting like a baby."

"Gabriella look at me."

Gabriella just shook her head.

"Gabriella Montez look at me."

Gabriella shook her head.

"Hey," Troy lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Listen to me, you ARE NOT acting like a baby. You almost died and your mother almost died it's ok for you to be shaken by it. Give it a few day, maybe even a few weeks and you'll be able to shower in hot water again."

Gabriella nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you Troy."

He kissed her on the lips and she kissed back. They pulled away and Troy turned back to the food.

"Are we going to see my mom?"

"Yep, after we eat. Peter gave me instructions to his house so we can go after we eat."

"How is she?"

"She's fine Brie. I promise."

"I'm sorry I keep asking I just…"

"Gabriella you have to stop explaining yourself to me. I understand why you're worrying. The last you saw of your mom she was being taken away in an ambulance with ash all over her face. I'm sure you just want to see your mom normal and happy again."

Gabriella nodded.

"Come, on let's eat on the go."

Gabriella's eyes lit up and smiled. Troy smiled and they both left the house.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at Peter's house. Gabriella and Troy got out of the car.<p>

"Are you sure this is the right house?"

"Yes. The address is right."

Gabriella went up to the door and knocked. Peter answered the door.

"Gabriella, Troy, good to see you please come in."

They both walked inside.

"How is my mom?" Gabriella asked.

"Stubborn." Peter answered.

Troy and Gabriella followed Peter as he went upstairs.

"I've been trying to get her to take her medicine but it's not working. She's acting like a little kid. I've tried everything."

Gabriella giggled. "We Montez's were horrible at taking medicine. My daddy and I are the same way."

"Maybe you can convince her to take it." Peter said as they walked into the room. Gabriella rushed over and hugged her mother tightly.

"I missed you so much mommy. I was soo scared I had lost you."

"You haven't lost me baby girl."

Gabriella and Maria smiled. Maria had been cleaned of all the ash and now she looked a lot better. She had a few burn marks but nothing that wouldn't heal with time.

"Peter, told me you're giving him a hard time." Gabriella spoke in her most stern voice.

"Not you too!" Maria groaned.

Gabriella giggled. "Mommy, if you want to get better you need to take your medicine just like the big girls." Gabriella mocked her mother from when she was a young girl.

"Gabriella Montez, do not mock me."

Gabriella giggled harder.

"Come on, Maria, just open up and let's get this over with." Peter said.

"No." Maria whined.

"Any idea Gabriella? What did your dad do to get you to take medicine. According to your mother he was the only one." Peter said.

Gabriella thought about it for a minute. She smiled and whispered something in Peter's ear.

"Really? I've wasted all this time fighting with her and all this time I could have just done that?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Are you sure it works?"

"It's works on me."

"Ok."

Peter turned to Maria. "All right Maria this is your last chance. Either open up and take your medicine or I'm going to have to take drastic measures."

Maria pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"Fine, you leave me no choice."

Peter reached out and tickled her sides. Maria squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips tighter together. She shook her head.

"Fine, you're asking for it."

Peter looked to Gabriella. "Help me, where is her weak spot?"

"No Gabriella don…." Maria was cut off when Peter put the spoon in her mouth. She groaned as she swallowed the horrible tasting medicine. "That was cruel."

"You asked for it." Peter laughed.

"Yeah, plus I could have gotten you back for all the times your and daddy tickled me when I wouldn't take my medicine."

Troy smiled as he watched on standing by the door. He didn't want to interrupt the bonding time. Plus he knew that this meant Gabriella trusted Peter now.

Maria shook her head and looked to Gabriella. "How are you?"

"Better, I burnt my hand but it isn't too bad. I'm still shaky but I'm getting better. How are you?"

"As you can see Peter is taking good care of me."

Gabriella smiled at Peter. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Of course."

"How did the fire even get started anyway."

Maria sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Maria, stop!" Peter ordered.

"It's all my fault." Maria whispered.

"Maria, we've been over this. It isn't your fault!" Peter said sternly.

"What happen?" Gabriella asked.

"Remember yesterday, I called and told you Peter canceled on me?"

"Yes, that's why we got to spend the day together."

"Well, while I was doing my hair he called. I put the hair straighten down on the hand towel and went to answer the phone. After he canceled I felt no need to finish my hair so I just went to get dressed and ready for you. I never unplugged it."

"So it burned from your bathroom all the way to my bedroom?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, by the time I noticed the fire I was trapped on my bed because everywhere else was covered in flames."

"What I don't understand is, how was it not noticed sooner?" Peter asked. "Why didn't your smoke alarms go off? Why didn't you smell it?"

"We must have had defective alarms." Maria shrugged.

"What brand do you have?"

"Smokey's?" **(made up name)**

Peter groaned. "Maria, seriously?"

"What?"

"Smokey's fire alarms were recalled last month. Several others had the same problem and the realized they weren't legally made or something."

"So, this really is all my fault." Maria sighed. "I didn't make sure my home was child safe."

"No, Maria, this isn't your fault. Last month was hard on both of you. You were too distracted to watch the news or care about smoke alarms."

"I left the stupid hair thing plugged in. I didn't even check the smoke alarms! I'm an awful mother. I should have died in that fire! I should be punished! I should have…." Maria trialed off into a coughing fit.

"Shhh, shhh easy, easy calm down." Peter order handing her a glass of water. "You need to calm down."

"How can you even look at me?" Maria asked. "I'm a terrible person! I should have died in that fire!"

"NO!" Gabriella screamed as tears fell down her cheeks. "NO YOU SHOULDN'T! STOP SAYING THAT! PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT! ALL LAST NIGHT I HAD DREAMS THAT YOU DID DIE IN THE FIRE AND IT WAS A NIGHTMARE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU MOMMY! PLEASE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT!"

Troy took this moment to walk over. He sat down by Gabriella and rubbed her back.

"Shhh, it's ok sweetie. Shhh."

"Maria Montez you look at me right now." Peter ordered.

Maria looked at him. "This is NOT your fault. You should NOT have been killed in that fire and you are NOT a terrible mother! Do you hear me? You are NONE of those things you just said. Now you stop that negative talk right now. Parents make mistakes it's how we learn but that doesn't mean you're a bad mother."

"You're the best mother in the world. I love you so much, mommy, please don't blame yourself please." Gabriella whimpered.

"Ok, you're right. I'm sorry. Come here."

Maria and Gabriella hugged. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Me too." Gabriella wiped her eyes as she pulled away. "So what happens to us now?"

"I'm going to be staying here at Peter's house until I can find something for us. I've spoken to Troy's parents if you're all right with it you can stay there. If not you're welcome to stay here with Peter and I."

"I pick Troy…" she giggled.

"I figured."

"What about our money and all our important papers?"

"Safe, I had them all hidden in a fire proof safe. The Fire men recovered it and brought it here. I'll need to get some new checks and credit/debit cards and all that but all that is replaceable. You and I aren't."

Gabriella nodded and smiled.

"We still have enough money to survive Gabriella. That's what matters."

"All though, I'm sure we can use some money to buy you some new clothes." Maria chuckled seeing her daughter in Troy's clothes.

"Why?" Gabriella pouted. "Troy's clothe are comfy."

Troy laughed and tickled her sides. "Because I'll need those clothes back at some point."

Gabriella giggled wiggled. "You'll still have clothes."

"Not if you steal them all you little clothes stealer."

"Sto-stop tickl-tickling me." Gabriella giggled harder when he moved up to her underarms.

"Say sorry for stealing my clothes. Say sorry!"

"Sor-sorry…SORRY!" she screamed in laughter.

"For what?"

He moved one hand and piched her knee as the other hand continued to tickle her underarms. Gabriella screamed laughing harder as he attacked her two most ticklish spots.

"Stea-steal-stealing yo-you-your clo-clothe-clothes!" Gabriella laughed.

Troy laughed and tickled her another second longer before he stopped. Everyone laughed as she got her breath back.

"I'm just teasing. I really don't mind her wearing my clothes."

"I know but we can afford a few new things."

"But mommy I just got a new shirt yesterday it…."Gabriella sighed and looked down. She had been so excited to show Troy her knew shirt but it had been ruined in the fire. "Never mind."

"We can always get you a new one." Maria said rubbing her daughter's leg comfortingly.

"It was $100 mom, we can't afford that now."

"Honey, we will find a way ok. I promise we will find a way to survive this."

Gabriella nodded.

"Hey, cheer up, don't make me tickle you again." Troy warned his hands slowly going towards her sides.

"I'll help him this time." Peter said.

"Me too." Maria nodded.

Gabriella giggled and nodded. "I'm cheered up."

They spent the rest of the day there, laughing, talking, teasing, tickling, just having a good time.

* * *

><p>Gabriella yawned making Troy smiled.<p>

"We better be getting home." Troy said.

"No, Troy, I want to stay."

"Baby, we need to get you to bed. We don't want to repeat this morning do we?" he asked.

"Um not sleepy." She muttered.

Troy laughed. "Looks like we already are. Do you want to stay here Brie?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Ok, let's get home."

After saying goodbyes Troy and Gabriella turned to leave.

"Wait." Peter said.

Gabriella turned back around. Peter reached into his pocket. "One of the fire men found this buried in the ash. I thought you should have it." He pulled out a gold wedding band. Gabriella gasped. It had belonged to her father, when he died he had given it to her. Gabriella took it.

"Thank you. This means so much to me." She went over and hugged Peter tightly. He hugged her back. "You're welcome."

Gabriella pulled away and put the ring onto her finger. She and Troy left the house. As they were getting into the car Gabriella said the three words Troy had been hoping she'd say all day.

"I trust him." Gabriella said.

Troy smiled "I'm glad."

They both got into the car and made their way home. Gabriella was happy her life was finally perfect again.

* * *

><p>That weekend was the big game. Just like the last game it was tied all the way through. Troy hated when it was like that because that meant everyone was counting on him to win the game. It was all up to him to win against West High, knowing if he failed he'd be letting down his father, his teammates and the entire East High school…so no pressure.<p>

Now, normally when someone say 'no pressure' it adds more pressure. Here Troy was standing a few feet from the hoop with the ball in his hands. All he had to do was score three shots and he'd win the game, it was a free throw so no one could try and stop him. It was easy right? So why was he so nervous? Troy gulped as he looked toward the hoop. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. He saw Gabriella's smiling face in his mind and opened his eyes. He let out a deep breath and shot the ball in the air. It went through the hoop. Everyone cheered. Two more points and he could win this game. Two more points and this was over. Troy looked into the crowd and saw Gabriella. She blew him a kiss and he smiled and winked at her. She giggled softly. Troy turned back to the net and shot the ball. He scored again. It was now down to the last shot. If he scored he'd win the game. If he lost…well let's just say there would be a lot of angry wildcats after him. He took a deep breath and let it out. He focused on the hoop and shot the ball into the air and….it went through.

Everyone screamed as they stood up and cheered. Gabriella rushed down to him.

"You did it Wildcat you won!" She squealed.

He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. She squealed in giggles.

He set her down. "I couldn't have done it without you Brie, thank you for always being my good lucky charm."

"Always Wildcat." She smiled. "Now go shower you stink." She teased.

He chuckled and poked her making her squeal and then giggle. He quickly rushed off into the lockers. Gabriella giggled. As she turned she crashed into Hunter Kingston the West High captain, Troy arch enemy.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Is that anyway to talk to your step-brother?"

Gabriella laughed. "Excuse me? You aren't my step-brother. You aren't even my brother."

"I am now, you haven't heard the news. Our parents are dating."

Gabriella laughed harder. "My mother would never date your father."

Hunter laughed. "She's been living with us for almost a week now. Ever since your house burned down in that fire."

Gabriella stopped laughing. "How did you hear about that?"

"My dad told me."

"Who is your father?"

"Peter."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, no, it's…it's not possible. You and I we can't be…no I don't believe you!"

"Gabriella," Maria said as she and Peter walked over. "It's true."

"What?"

"Hunter is Peter's son. He's going to be your new step-brother because we're going to be moving in with Peter permanently."

Gabriella turned white as her eyes went wide and felt her whole perfect world come crashing down around her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN who was surprised by Peter's son? A few of you were actually able to guess who it was before so congrats to you. What do you think will happen now? Will Gabriella's bond between her mother and Peter be ruined or will she be able to find a way to bond with her new step-brother? How will Troy feel with his girlfriend living with his arch enemy? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Thanks guys :)**


	5. A Place not called Home

**A/N I DO NOT OWN "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL" I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! FIRST I NEED TO SAY SORRY! IN THE LAST CHAPTER PETER TAKES CARE OF MARIA WHILE SHE WAS SICK. CREDIT FOR THAT IDEA GOES TO Bluebell140. She gave me the idea and I stupidly forget to give her a shout out so I'm doing it in this chapter. SHOUT OUT TO Bluebell140 for her amazing idea in the last chapter. Anyway on with the next chapter**:

* * *

><p>"Hunter is Peter's son. He's going to be your new step-brother because we're going to be moving in with Peter permanently."<p>

Gabriella turned white as her eyes went wide and felt her whole perfect world come crashing down around her.

"Why...How…You have a son?" Gabriella asked again.

"Yes, I've had a son for sixteen years now."

"Why didn't we meet him before. Why did you hide this from us?"

"He's been at his mom's hose until now. I wanted to tell you but your mother suggested I wait."

Gabriella looked to her mother. "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me? I thought we were done keeping secrets. How could you do this to me?"

"Honey, I didn't want you to worry about Hunter. I just wanted you to get to know Peter first. When the time is right I was going to tell you."

"That's how you knew Troy, that day you first met? Hunter told you about him." Gabriella said turning to look at Peter.

"Yes, I know who Troy and I have since the second I saw the two of you together."

"I don't believe this. I trusted you. I let you into my life! Do you not understand how hard that was for me!"

"I wanted to tell you but your mother made me promise not to. She wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Then why didn't she?"

"It wasn't the right time. Plus I've been…sick."

"The right time would have been the first night when your brought Peter home."

"Hunter wasn't here then. He was with his mother. He just came back today."

"I DON'T CARE WHERE HE WAS! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME! A WARNING WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!"

"Gabriella, we're sorry but we're telling you now. Gabriella, this is Hunter, Hunter, this is Gabriella. You're going to be siblings." Maria said.

"When did you decide to move in with him?"

"It was going to happen at some point so why go through all the trouble of buying a house when we weren't going to stay in it."

"And what happens when you two break up and he kicks us out?"

"That won't happen."

"Look, Gabriella, I know this is shocking. I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I promise. Everything will work out. I'll always be here if you want someone to talk to." Hunter said putting his hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Get your disgusting hands off me. You're a disgusting pig and you will never be my brother. You will never be a part of my life!" Gabriella said as she pushed his hand off her. She looked to Peter. "And you, consider whatever bond or trust we had GONE! YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FATHER OR EVEN CLOSE TO A FATHER FIGURE! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME! I HATE YOU!" Gabriella looked to her mom and her eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe you would do this to me! I thought we stopped with the secrets and the lying after daddy's anniversary. I thought I could trust you again. I see now that I was wrong. I was wrong to think I could actually trust people, I was wrong to allow another man into my life."

Gabriella took off running as tears spilled down her cheeks. She was planning on waiting for Troy but she couldn't stand one more second being in the same room as them.

* * *

><p>Troy came out a few minutes later.<p>

"Where is Gabriella?" he asked them.

"She ran off. Maria went to look for her." Hunter said.

"What did you do to her?" Troy growled.

"I didn't do anything. She just found out the news and she took off."

"What news?"

"Troy, Hunter, is my son. Gabriella just figured that out. She also learned her mother has agreed to move in with me."

"You've had a son this whole time and you haven't told them?"

"Maria knew. She asked me not to say anything to Gabriella."

"She trusted you! Do you know how hard it is for someone to gain her trust? Gabriella does not trust easily and you just made sure that she's never going to trust anyone else as long as she lives! I hope your happy!"

Troy ran out of the gym. He grabbed his cell phone and sent her a text message to Gabriella.

Where are you?

~Troy

He waited for a few minutes until he got a reply. He opened the message smiled when he saw only words.

Secret spot

~Gabriella

Troy closed his phone and rushed up to the roof top garden.

Gabriella was sitting on the bench crying into her hands. His heart broke. He felt so guilty. He had told her to trust Peter and now she had been betrayed. Why didn't he see it sooner that this guys was dangerous?

He walked over and sat next to her. He pulled her into his arms. She cried harder. She knew it was Troy so she didn't object.

"Troy I….and Peter…." She choked out.

"Shhh I know sweetie. I know shhh."

Gabriella looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't trust people. I can't! All it does it get me hurt!"

"Hey, no that isn't true. You can trust me, you know that. You can always trust me."

Gabriella shrugged. "How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"Have I ever done anything to hurt you before?"

"No."

"That's how you can know I will NEVER hurt you. I'd rather die than live knowing I've done something to hurt you."

"Dying would hurt me. Please don't die." She whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you're stuck with me forever."

"I can't believe I have to live with them. I don't want to live with them!"

"You can spend tonight with me. It will give you a chance to get your thoughts together, let the news sink in and then tomorrow you can go home."

"How about I live with you forever?" she asked.

Troy laughed. "I wouldn't mind that. But until we turn 18 we still have to live by the rules of our parents."

"Stupid law!" Gabriella muttered.

Troy chuckled and rubbed her back. "Everything is going to be ok. I promise."

Gabriella sighed and nodded.

"We should go back down before our secret spot is discovered."

"I wish we didn't have to."

"I know so do I."

Just as they got up to leave Troy's phone rang. He grabbed it saw he had a text from his dad.

Take Gabriella to our home. I'll tell Maria so she doesn't worry.

~Dad

Troy smiled and looked to Gabriella. "My dad is going to handle everything. Come on let's get you home."

"Wait, which home?" she asked.

"Your real home baby girl, your home with me."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. They locked hands and left the school.

* * *

><p>When they got home Gabriella went to the stairs. Troy stopped.<p>

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"You go ahead up. I've got to do something."

"Ok."

Gabriella went up the stairs and into Troy's room. She sat down on his bed and buried her face in his hands. She groaned. When did her life get so complicated. Just then her cell phone rang. She groaned again and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby sister, missing me?"

"Not even in your dreams. How did you get this number?"

"Your mom gave it to me."

"Remind me to yell at her for that. Don't call me again."

Gabriella hung up and sighed. He phone rang again and it was the same number.

She picked it up.

"I said don't call me again. That means don't call me!"

She closed her phone once more and the second she did it rang. She picked it up.

"I said leave me alone! How much clearer can I be?"

"I'll stop calling as soon as you listen to what I have to say."

"What do you have say then? You have ten seconds."

"I just want to know how you're feeling?"

"What are you my shrink? I'm not sharing my feelings with you. I don't like you."

"I'm excited about this. I can't wait for you to move in."

"Really?"

"Of course, who do you think suggested it in the first place?"

"But why?"

"Simple, to get back at Troy."

"Nice to know you care about my mother. How is this getting back at Troy?"

"His girlfriend is living with arch enemy. It's going to drive him crazy knowing we're spending so much time together, knowing that I'll be there to watch you sleep, be there at night when you take off your bra revealing your beautiful sexy breasts, when you're in the shower rubbing soap all over that beautiful naked bod…."

"You disgusting pervert shut up!" Gabriella yelled.

"It's what Troy is thinking. He's so angry with you right now. He knows this is going to change things between you two."

"That isn't true!"

"Oh yeah? Where is Troy right now? He can't be with you, if he was you would have hung up already. He's angry with you Gabriella. He know sooner or later you won't be able to fight your feelings towards me anymore and he's going to lose you."

"What feelings? The feelings of hate and anger because that's all I feel towards you and Troy knows that."

"You know what feelings I'm talk about. You know deep down you love me, you want to kiss me and touch me just like I want to kiss and tou…."

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE HUNTER! DO NOT CALL BACK! I DO NOT LOVE YOU!" Gabriella screamed.

She hung up the phone again. She let out a scream of anger when it rang again. This time she hit ignore. A couple seconds later her phone rang again. She screamed just as Troy walked in.

"Baby, what's the matter?" he asked.

"He won't leave me alone. Please, make him leave me alone." She whimpered.

"Hey, hey, hey," he quickly ran to her "Baby, who won't leave you alone?"

"Hunter, he keeps calling."

Troy took the phone from her hands and answered it. "Hunter you better leave Gabriella alone! You are not to make contact unless she wants it. So stop calling her or I'll call the cops!"

Troy hung up the phone and turned her phone off. "There, now no one can bother you."

Gabriella sniffed back tears and nodded. "What did he say to you?"

"It's not important." Gabriella lied shaking her head. A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"It has to be important if you're crying."

"I'm being stupid."

"I highly doubt that. Come on, talk to me Brie, what did Hunter say that upset you so much?"

"Are you angry with me?" Gabriella asked as the tears started falling fast.

"What? No, no baby, of course not. How could I ever be angry with you?"

"Hunter said you were angry with me." Gabriella said and finally broke down crying. "He said you were mad at me."

Troy sat up on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "No, no baby girl, no. Don't listen to him. I'm not angry with you. I love you. I'm angry at him, and your mother, and Peter but I'm not angry with you. I could never be angry with you."

"Promise?"

"Of course, Brie, I would tell you if I was angry with you. I'm not. I love you and I'm so sorry you're hurting like this."

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"I was making you a surprise."

"A surprise for me?" she asked softly.

"Yep, just for you."

Gabriella looked up at him, "What is it?"

"Wait here."

He got up and went back to the door. He reached into the hall and lifted a tray. He turned and walked back inside and set the tray on the bed.

"Chocolate covered strawberries?" she asked looking into the bowl.

"Hand dipped, by me."

Gabriella smiled and grabbed one. "Thank you Troy."

She bit into his and smiled. She moaned happily.

"Would you like me to leave you and your strawberries alone Brie?" he teased.

She giggled and playfully smacked his chest. He grabbed her wrist and got an evil smirk on his face.

She gulped. Normally when he got that look in his eye she was about to be tickled. He chuckled and let her wrist go.

"I'll save my tickle torture for later."

She smiled and took another bite of her strawberry. "This really did make me feel better Troy thank you?"

"I'm glad, all I wanted was to see that beautiful face but I got the added bonus of your giggle. So I'm a happy man."

"I've got the best boyfriend in the whole world and hand dipped chocolate covered strawberries. So I'm a happy woman."

He smiled and they shared a kiss.

"So…are you going to tell me what Hunter said to you?"

"I told you Troy, why are we still talking about him?"

"Because I can see it in your eye, you're still thinking about it. Something he said really got to you and I want to know what it is."

"I'd rather not talk about it Troy. Can we please just forget about it?"

"No, he upset you and I want to know what it was."

"You're not going to like it Troy."

"I already don't like it. Please just tell me."

Gabriella sighed and looked down. "He made some sexual rude remarks about my body."

"Like what?" Troy asked.

"I really don't want to repeat it Troy. Please don't ask me too."

"It was that bad?"

"It really made me uncomfortable Troy."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you."

"You didn't. I'm just…you know me, I'm not one that is comfortable showing off her body to just anyone and he just…he made me feel very violated even just over the phone."

"Whatever he said to you. I'm sure it was a lie."

"That's just it Troy, that's what makes this so upsetting. Everything he said to me, every word of it…it's true."

"No, he is a liar. Do not listen to a word he says about you. It's all lies."

"What if he isn't? You didn't hear the things he said about me."

"Then, please baby, tell me, tell me what he said to make you so upset?"

Gabriella wrapped her arms over her chest. "He said he was going to be there."

"Ok…a little more detail please?"

"Be there when I'm…I'm getting changed. He went into graphic detail of me getting undressed and made sexual comments about my breasts. Then he went on about me in shower and went into graphic detail about my naked body. It just…I really felt uncomfortable Troy."

"I do not know what's going to happen when you move in there but I can promise you one thing and that's Hunter will never touch you in that way…ever."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because the second you tell your mom he did something she'll go right to Peter who will punish him."

"How do you know that? What if Peter doesn't?"

"Then your mom is going to leave him. It's that simple Brie. If Peter cares about you and your mother the way he says he does he won't let Hunter get away with anything."

"What if he doesn't?"

"You come to me and we will keep you here until your mother breaks up with him. Don't worry so much sweet heart. I promise everything will be ok."

Gabriella sighed and nodded.

"Now, let's eat the rest of these strawberries."

Gabriella looked into the bowl. "There is only one left."

"Oh…well in that case I guess it goes to me."

Gabriella didn't say anything for a minute. Suddenly she gasped and pointed to the door. "Troy look behind you."

Troy spun around and saw nothing. He turned back around and the bowl was empty. He looked up to Gabriella who had chocolate sauce all over her face."

"Did you enjoy that?" Troy asked.

"Yes, it was very yummy." She smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now it's time for punishment."

He knocked her onto her back an started to tickle her sides, stomach, and ribs. She burst into giggles. "Stop it Troy!"

He chuckled. "No way, you ate my strawberry. You need to pay."

"You gave them to me! They were mine!"

"They were for us to share! Now you've been selfish and you need to be punished."

Gabriella giggled harder when he tickled her underarms.

"Unless you want to say sorry. Then I might consider stopping."

"NEVER!"

"Then I guess your knee is going to have to suffer."

"NO! NO! I'M SORRY!" she squealed.

Troy laughed and stopped. She giggled and sat up. "I love you Troy, thank you for making me feel better."

"I love you too. I'm glad I could help you."

They leaned in and kissed passionately.

They spent the rest of the night laughing and cuddling each other. It was just the night Gabriella needed. She just hoped things went well when she moved into Peter's house. Hunter's words had really scared her and now she didn't know if she felt safe or comfortable moving in with Peter anymore.

* * *

><p>The next morning Troy woke up and smiled at Gabriella sleeping peacefully. He knew Hunter's words had upset more than she was letting on so he was happy she was sleeping peacefully. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She let out a small moan and snuggled into him. He chuckled. "Wake up Brie." He said.<p>

She groaned. "No."

Troy laughed. She was NOT a morning person and he knew that. "No? Did you just say no to me? Huh? Did you just say no to your boyfriend." He teased as he started to tickle her sides.

She giggled and squirmed trying to get away. "Stop! It's too early for tickles!" she whined through giggles.

"It's never too early for tickles Brie. Now wake up or I'm going to keep tickling you."

"I'm awake."

Troy stopped and she sat up. She stretched her arms in the air and yawned. "Morning."

"Morning Beautiful, you sleep all right?"

She nodded. "All good dreams of you and I."

"That's good."

She nodded and he sighed. "You know what we have to do today don't you?"

She nodded but then looked up. "Wait, did you say we?"

"Yes, do you really think I'd let you spend your first day in the house alone?"

Gabriella smiled. She really did have the best boyfriend in the whole world.

"I'll try and see if I can spend the night but we do have school tomorrow so I don't think I'll be able to."

"It's ok. You leave I sleep, I wake up I see you at school. I don't have to even talk to Hunter."

Troy smiled. "Good." He kissed her head.

"Why don't you go shower and we can meet in the kitchen."

"Ok."

Both Gabriella and Troy got up and went to take a shower. Troy showered in his parents bathroom. While Gabriella used his.

* * *

><p>Once Troy finished he went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. A few minutes later he heard Gabriella come in.<p>

"Just in time, food is just about ready."

She didn't answer making him worry. He turned to face her."Are you all right Brie?"

She reached her arms out to him. He pulled her into him and hugged her close. She suddenly looked pale and she was shaking again.

"What Baby? What spooked you?"

"I needed cuddles." She said.

"You've got cuddles. What's wrong? Why are you scared?"

"I don't feel safe." She whimpered.

Troy's heart broke. He hugged her closer to her chest. "You are safe Baby. No one is going to hurt you. I promise. What can I do to make you feel safer?"

"I don't know. I don't know Troy I'm just really scared please don't let anyone hurt me!"

"Shhh, Brie, shhh. No one is going to hurt you."

Gabriella just buried her face in his chest clinging to him as tight as she could.

"What happen, Baby Girl? What made you so scared? You were fine a few minutes ago."

"I turned my phone back on. I had some unread text messages from Hunter."

"What did they say?"

"They were very sexual and rude."

"Anything like he said to you on the phone?"

"Yes."

Troy sighed. He kissed the top of her head. "When we bring you home later we can show them to your mom and Peter. They will put a stop to it right away."

Gabriella shook her head. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"Hunter said if I told my mom or Peter he'd make bad things happen to my mom."

"He's sixteen what harm could he really do?"

"I don't want to find out."

"Gabriella, I love you, and I support you through anything…but I cannot sit back while this guy makes sexual threats to you. I'm sorry but if you don't tell your mom I will."

Gabriella smiled through her tears. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"What?"

"He said not to tell my mom or Peter. He never said I couldn't show you and let you tell my mom."

Troy chuckled. "I guess that's a good point. Come on let's eat."

"I'm not too hungry. Can we just go?"

"Ok, come on."

Troy and Gabriella left the house.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Peter's house but no one moved to get out of the car.<p>

"I will never consider this place home." She said.

"You'll always have a home at my house." Troy told her.

She nodded and let out a deep breath. "Let's get this over with." She muttered.

She and Troy got out of the car. They locked hand and went inside.

Of course the first person they saw was Hunter.

"Hey Baby sister. Welcome home. Did you have some hot passionate sex last night with Bolton here? I bet you were amazing. I bet you looked even better. I can't wait to get a piece of you."

"Stop!" Gabriella cried as she moved to hid behind Troy

Troy growled and wrapped his arms around Gabriella behind him. "Leave. Her. Alone."

Hunter laughed. "That may work during our games but this is my house, you're on my turf, you obey my rules."

"I refuse to obey any rules that say you have the right to upset my girlfriend!"

"She maybe your girlfriend but she's my baby sister. I've got first dibs."

"Hunter, most older brothers don't sleep with their baby sisters! You're just a sick perverted monster and I'm warning you right now STAY. AWAY. FROM. GABRIELLA!"

Hunter just smirked. "Oh I knew this would be worth it. Having Gabriella move in here was the perfect way to get to you."

"I swear to you Hunter, if you lay one finger on Gabriella I'll rip you limb from limb until you're nothing but a pile of bones." Troy growled dangerously.

Hunter just smirked and reached behind Troy to poked Gabriella. She whimpered and tried to pull back but Troy's arms were still wrapped around her. Troy growled and grabbed his wrist.

Before any more could happen Peter and Maria walked in.

"Oh, I thought I heard you." Maria said.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"He's crazy dad. I've always told you. This guys is serious anger issues. He just lashes out for no reason at all. I really don't think he's safe to be around."

"What? That isn't true!" Gabriella cried.

She moved to stand next to Troy.

"Then why does he have my wrist in his hands?"

"Because you were being a sick perverted freak!"

"Gabriella Montez do not speak to my son like that!" Peter said.

"I can prove it."

"You can?" Hunter asked.

He gave her a glare and she flinched back. "No, no I can't."

"Well I can." Troy said.

He took Gabriella's cell from his pocket and showed it to Peter. "These message were sent from your son to my girlfriend. Last night he was stalking her and said very rude and sexual things to her."

"Troy, all guys talk like this. Come on, I'm sure even you talk like this." Peter said.

"No, I don't! Because I know Gabriella doesn't like it."

"It's true. Please you need to believe Troy." Gabriella whimpered.

"I do." Maria said. "I've seen you flirt with a ton of girls and say those same things. Gabriella is more on shy side so things like this will upset her easily and in the future you are not to say things like that to her. Are we clear?"

"Dad?" Peter whined.

"She is right, Son, Gabriella a part of this family now. I will not allow you to disrespect her like that. Now, say you're sorry and go finish your homework."

Hunter groaned and looked to Gabriella and Troy.

"Sorry!" he muttered.

He turned and stomped up the stairs.

"Troy, will you be staying?" Peter asked.

"Yes, until Gabriella feels more safe and comfortable I will be here with her." Troy answered.

"Ok, I will make you a plate for breakfast then."

"Thank you, I'm going to take Gabriella upstairs to unpack her things. Which room is hers?"

"The guest room Maria stayed in while she was sick."

Troy took Gabriella by the hand and they went upstairs. They found the right room and closed the door. Gabriella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Are you all right?" Troy asked.

She shook her head. "I don't feel safe here Troy. Please don't leave me alone here."

"I won't. I'm staying as long as you need me ok."

She nodded. She walked over and sat down on the bed. Troy smirked as he got an idea. He walked over to her and gently knocked her onto her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Cheering you up. I think….twenty raspberries should do the trick." He lifted her shirt just to the top of her ribs.

"No, Troy no!" she squealed as she pulled her shirt back down half way. She just covered her ribs when Troy grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head with one hand and lifted her shirt back up with the other.

"No, Troy please!" she squealed.

Troy smiled and pressed his lips to her stomach. He lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Troy, please don't!" she squealed.

He smiled against her skin and blew the biggest and hardest raspberry he could setting her off into screams of laughter. He moved her mouth over her sides and blew another one.

"NO!" she screamed in laughter.

He kept switching between her ribs, stomach, and sides blowing raspberries causing Gabriella to laugh and squirm hysterically.

"Sto-sto-stop!" she begged between laughter.

"Nope, not until you're cheered up." he teased and did it again.

"N-n-not go-go-going t-t-to hap-hap-happen!" she laughed.

"That's ok. We have time. We have to get to twenty we are only at two." Troy teased again.

He took another deep breath and blew another raspberry setting her off into more laughter. She struggled trying to get her hands free in hopes of pushing him away.

He just smiled "Here is number four..." he said slowly making her wait even longer for the torture to end. Gabriella laughed and squirmed trying to escape.

"Tr-Tr-Troy sto-sto-stop plea-plea-please!" she laughed.

He ignored her and continued his attack.

"Tha-that…rea-really…tick-tickles…plea-please stop!" she begged. She couldn't take anymore. She was going breathless. "I…..ca-ca-can't…brea-brea-breathe" she gasped out between laughter.

Troy smiled and stopped. She panted and said "I'm cheered up I'm cheered up."

Troy chuckled. "Then my job here is done."

Gabriella smiled and sat up. Troy pulled her into his side. "Everything is going to be ok. You're safe here. I promise."

"Then why don't I feel it?" she asked.

Troy sighed and hugged her close. He kissed the top of her head. "Because your new step-brother is a complete jerk."

Gabriella giggled. "You can say that again."

"Because your new step-brother is a complete jerk."

Gabriella giggled and playfully hit his chest.

"What?" he laughed. "You told me to say it again."

She just giggled and shook her head. "You're such a dork Troy. But I love you so much."

Troy smiled. "I love you soo much too."

They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella relaxed into Troy's hold. Troy could tell she was slowly starting to feel comfortable here. He just hoped Hunter didn't do anything to ruin that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Do you guys think Hunter is going to ruin things again and make Gabriella feel uncomfortable? Can Troy make it through the day without killing Hunter? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **


	6. The Unsafe House

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter :)**

* * *

><p>After a few minutes there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Who is it?" Troy asked.

"Maria, breakfast is ready if you two are hungry."

"Ok, thank you."

Troy looked to Gabriella. "Come on let's go eat."

"I'm not hungry."

Of course her stomach took that moment to growl. Troy laughed. "Says the girl with a monster in her stomach." He teased tickling her stomach making her giggle.

"Can you go get it and bring it up here?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to go down there Troy. Please, can we eat up here?"

Troy sighed."Brie, you can't spend the rest of your life locked up in here. You'll have to leave the room sometime."

"I don't feel safe yet."

"I'll be there with you. I'm not going to let Hunter hurt you or touch you in anyway."

Gabriella sighed. She stood up and took Troy's hand. They made their way down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat down at the table. It was awkwardly quiet.<p>

"So…Gabriella how do you like your room? We can paint it if you want?"

"It's fine." Gabriella answered.

"You can hang pictures up on the walls if you want."

"All my pictures were burned in the fire."

"I'm just trying to come up with a way for that room to be more…homey, make it seem more like your room instead of the guest bedroom."

"Well don't bother. Nothing you do to that room will make me feel at home. Nothing you say or do to me will make me feel at home. This is not my home and it never will be."

"Gabriella this is your new home now. You need time to get used to it I understand." Maria said.

"This is not home Mom, it never will be. Home is place where you feel safe and you're surround by people who love and care about you. This place is not my home."

"But Gabriella, you are surrounded by people who love you. I'm sure once you get used to being here you'll feel safe. Just give it some time. I understand this is a new change in your life but trust me it will get easier." Hunter said.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm your big brother. I want to make you feel safe and happy."

"So, you call me and tell me you're going to watching me in the shower, and watching me as I undress? No, brother would say those things to his little sister. I wouldn't trust you with life Hunter."

"And just so we're clear, if you do anything to Gabriella like you said on the phone I will come here and murder you." Troy said.

"Troy Bolton!" Maria snapped.

"How dare you speak to my son like that!" Peter yelled.

"Your son has done nothing but torment Gabriella since he found out she was moving in. I'm not going to allow it. So either you handle the situation or I will."

"I told you dad. I try to be nice and I try to be there friends but they just shut me down." Hunter said fake hurt in his voice.

"Troy, I understand you and Hunter are enemies on the basketball court but here at home you are friends. If you cannot get along I will not allow you back in my house."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Gabriella screamed. "TROY IS THE ONLY REASON I HAVEN'T RUN AWAY YET! YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"Because you are Gabriella's friend I have allowed you in here. If you are rude to my son and continue to make threats I will not let you back."

"He is more than a friend." Gabriella growled.

"He's only with you to get in your pants." Hunter muttered.

Troy growled. Gabriella grabbed his hand to calm him down before he did something bad.

"Did you hear that?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, I heard. Troy is more than a friend. I'm sorry. He is your boyfriend."

"No, what Hunter just said?"

"No, what did you say Hunter?"

"I didn't say anything dad. I think Gabriella is hearing things."

"Mommy please help me out here." Gabriella pleaded.

"Honey, I didn't hear anything but you are my daughter and if you say he said something to you then I believe you."

Gabriella gave a small smile.

"What did he say?"

"He said Troy was only with me so he could get in my pants."

"Which isn't true!" Troy growled.

"I never said that!" Hunter lied. "I know Troy is the perfect Angel, he loves you and he would never pressure you into doing anything. He always makes you happy and he is the only one who knows how to cheer you up when you're sad."

"Look, I get it, you two hate each other. But for the Gabriella's sake will you two please just try and get along." Maria asked. "You can kill each other on the basketball courts but Troy when you are in this home you are to respect Hunter and Hunter you are to respect Troy."

"I'll respect anyone who respects Gabriella and her feelings." Troy answered.

"I agree. What do you say Bolton truce?"

If Chad found out about this he'd kill him.

"Fine, truce."

They shook hands.

"That's better."

"Oh honey, we better get going." Peter said.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"To buy a new, bigger bed." Maria answered. "Peter only has a twin and since we're going to be sharing a bed we need something bigger."

"You three be good now. NO Fighting." Peter said.

He and Maria left. Gabriella had a bad feeling everything was about to explode. Troy took her hand and kissed it. "Come on, let's go back to your room."

She nodded and stood up. "Hold on," Hunter said. "I want you gone."

"Well too bad. I'm not leaving."

"It's my house."

"It's Gabriella's house too and she wants me to stay."

"Well, if you're going to stay we might as well bond with each other right? You can play basketball right?" Hunter asked a small idea forming in his mind

"Troy's been teaching me but I'm not very good." Gabriella lied. "You could easily beat me."

Troy fought back smirk. "Yeah, she's good but she just can't be as good you or I. It wouldn't be fair."

"All right, how about you two on a team against me. I can take you."

"What do say Brie?" Troy asked.

"Sure, but if we lose promise not to hate me. After all I've never played basketball against anyone other than you." She lied.

"I won't blame you. It's easy."

Hunter turned and headed outside. Troy smirked and nodded. Gabriella nodded back. Time for Hunter to lose.

The games started out just fine. Gabriella and Troy were of course winning. Hunter still hadn't figured out he had been played. He believed it was Troy winning all those points.

Finally it was down to the last point. Troy and Gabriella only needed one more point to win. Hunter only had 5 points they goal was 20. Gabriella had the ball in her hands dribbling across the court. She jumped in the air ready to shoot when…

BAM! THUD!

"AHHHHHHH"

Hunter body slammed Gabriella hard, making her slam onto the ground. She screamed in pain. Troy was instantly by her side.

"Don't move, don't move." He told her as she tried roll around and find a way to lay that didn't hurt.

"It hurts Troy it hurts!" she cried.

"It's ok baby girl. It's ok just. Just lay still. I'm going to call 911. You may have a serious spinal cord damage so don't move."

Gabriella nodded and laid as still as she could…which was hard because she was in serious pain and hard time getting comfortable. Troy grabbed his cell phone.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My girlfriend was body slammed to the ground, she hit her back real hard on the concrete."

"We will send someone right away. Do not move her unless you have to. What is your address."

"Um….354 west side st."

"Someone is on their way sir."

"Thank you, is there something I can do to make her comfortable. She's in a lot of pain and it's hard for her to lay still."

"No, I'm sorry. Make sure she has feelings in her legs."

"Brie, can you feel your legs?" he asked.

She nodded as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Yes, she has feeling in her legs."

"Good, that's a good sign. Try to keep her as still as possible otherwise she may injure herself worse."

"Ok thank you for your help."

Troy hung up and laid on his stomach so he was eye level with his girlfriend. "Try and lay still baby girl, I know it hurts but you've got to lay still. You can risk worse injures if you keep squirming around like that."

"I can't stop Troy it hurt too much."

"I know baby I'm so sorry."

He moved so he was closer to Gabriella. He wrapped one arm around her pinning her arm to her side gently as he pressed the rest of her body to him. He laid his head on her and gently stroked her hair.

"Shhh try and relax I'm right here. Everything is going to be ok Shhh."

He was comforting her which made her squirm less but he was also holding her tight enough that she couldn't move.

Gabriella continued to cry and try to squirm about.

"Where is Hunter?" Gabriella whimpered.

"I think he went inside. It doesn't matter. Just focus on you. Just try and be as still as you can."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they heard sirens.<p>

"BACK HERE!" Troy screamed.

A few EMTs came running over. Troy moved off Gabriella and she cried harder. "NO Troy!"

"Shhh I'm here shhh." He soothed.

"Oww! Troy please it hurts!"

"The doctors are going to help you Brie, just hang in there."

The EMTs lifted Gabriella onto the stretcher and Gabriella screamed and squirmed harder as they tried to retrain her, "NO! NO! OW! OW! TROY HELP PLEASE HELP!"

"Do you have to restrain her?" Troy asked.

The EMTs looked at each other and sighed. They let her arms free."That's the best we can do."

Gabriella calmed down. She reached out to Troy. "I'm here." He said grabbing her hand.

"Are you her brother?"

"Boyfriend, Can I ride in the ambulance with you?"

"Sure."

Troy followed them as they led Gabriella into the ambulance. The car ride was blur and everything was happening so fast. She didn't know if it was from the pain or if the doctors sedated her but she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Then next thing she knew she woke up and looked around she was back at Peter's house in her room. The pain had lessened a lot. She saw Troy staring at her while he stroked her hair.<p>

"What happen to me?"

"The doctors gave you some pain meds and you fell asleep. The doctor said it was actually better that you did because their tests would have caused you worse pain."

"Am I paralyzed."

"I don't know you tell me. Can you feel this?"

He tickled the bottom on her foot and she squealed. Troy chuckled.

"The doctor said nothing is broken. Just badly bruised. You'll be fine when it heals. Until then keep ice on it and take advil as needed."

"That why my back feels like an iceberg."

Troy chuckled. "Are you in pain?"

"Not as much as before. Is my mom home yet?"

"Yeah, she met us at the hospital. She is furious at Hunter for what he did to you."

"Is he getting punished?"

"Peter and Maria are talking with him right now. With any luck he will be."

Gabriella just nodded. "What did the doctors say about me moving. I'll have to move to use the bathroom and shower and stuff."

"Well the doctors said it was important that any movement you did make had to be assisted by someone. So Maria has agreed to stay home and take care of you."

"What about you?"

"I'll help when I can, but she'll be here for the round the clock care."

"Well then Dr. Bolton please take care of me."

"How can I help you Ms. Montez."

She giggled. "The ice on my back is getting warm, I need some cold ice and two advil with a glass of water would be perfect."

"Right away Ms. Montez."

Troy took the ice off her back and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>As he made his way into the kitchen he overheard Hunter talking so he stopped to listen.<p>

"I didn't mean to hurt her. We were playing basketball I tackle everyone when we play basketball. It never mattered before."

"Look Peter you're older than her, you're also bigger than her. You can't body slam someone like Gabriella and not expect her be get hurt."

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I feel awful."

"We know that Hunter and that's why we're letting you off with a warning."

"WHAT!"

Troy couldn't hold back his anger as he walked into the kitchen.

"A warning! That's it! He almost paralyzed Gabriella today and all he gets is a warning! What kind of justice is that!"

"Troy, this does not concern you." Peter. Said.

"It concerns Gabriella, that means it concerns me. How could you of all people agree to this. You saw the bruise on her back. You heard what the doctor said, if he had hit her any harder she would have been paralyzed for life!" Troy yelled at Maria. "You claim to love your daughter but I honestly think you love Peter more. It makes me sick."

"Look, everyone makes mistakes. Hunter is used to playing rough. Next time he knows he has to be gentle."

"Oh no there will not be a next time!"

"That's not up to you to decide."

Troy shook his hand and went into the freezer.

"What do you think you're doing?" Peter asked

"Getting Gabriella some fresh ice for her back because she can't get up to get it herself." He grabbed the ice and slammed the door closed. He went into the cabinets and grabbed the bottle of advil. He also grabbed a small glass and filled it with some water. He turned to head back upstairs.

"You could have helped me instead of just watching me.. She is your daughter too." Troy growled.

He went back up to Gabriella.

* * *

><p>"Hey Baby girl, I got you some ice. It might be a bit cold."<p>

He laid a towel down on her back and put the ice over it. Gabriella moaned.

"Cold?"

"Yes, but it feels so good."

"Can you sit up and take some pain meds?"

He went over and gently helped her lift her neck up and take her pills and let her lay back down.

"Thank you Troy." She said softly.

"You're welcome Angel. Anything else I can get for you?"

"An answer."

"To what?

"What is Hunter's punishment. I know you know."

Troy sighed. He sat down on the bed by her side. He gently rubbed her back away from the bruise. "There is no punishment Gabriella. They're letting him off with a warning."

Gabriella eyes fill with tears. "So you lied to me. I'm not safe here. Hunter can do whatever he wants and he'll never get in trouble for it."

Troy's heart broke. His own eyes filled with tears. "I never thought it was possible for your mother to sugar coat Hunter's attacks but she did. I'm so sorry Princess. I swear I never would have convinced you come here if I knew Maria and Peter would act like this."

"Are you at least staying here with me tonight?"

"I'll have to leave early for school but I'll stay the night with you."

"Can I come with you?"

"You can't move off this bed. Look, tomorrow will just be you and your mom. Maybe if you talk to her about what you're feeling she'll change her mind."

Gabriella sighed and nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, the advil is kicking in and the ice is numbing my back."

"Good. Can I do anything else for you?"

"Hold me."

Troy slowly and gently climbed into bed with Gabriella. She laid flat on her stomach in between Troy's legs with her head on Troy's stomach as he laid down flat on his back with his legs on either side of her. He pulled the blanket over her. "Try and get some sleep. I'll wake you in the morning before I leave. If you have any pain in the middle of the night wake me ok."

"I love you Troy, thank you for taking care of me."

"You're welcome baby girl. I love you too. Good night."

"Good night."

Troy closed the lamp on the nightstand and fell into a deep sleep with Gabriella.

* * *

><p>The next morning Troy woke up to his alarm and smiled at Gabriella sleeping peacefully. He slowly and gently eased himself out of bed.<p>

She whimpered at the loss of contact. He smiled softly and stroked her hair. "You're safe Angel. I'm right here."

She settled back down and Troy went to shower.

One he got out he went over to Gabriella and stroked her hair again. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"I've got to get to school. Call me if you need anything ok? I love you so much and I'll come by when school let's out."

"Ok, I love you too."

He kissed her head and stroked her hair until she fell back to sleep. Then he got up and left.

* * *

><p>Later on in the afternoon Maria was in the kitchen cooking some lunch for her and Gabriella when the phone rang. Maria answered it.<p>

"Hello...I told you I was taking the day off to spend with Gabriella…Isn't there someone else you can call? Peter is in today can't you ask him? He'll cover for me...But sir please Gabriella needs me…Please I need this job…Ok fine I'll be right there."

Maria sighed and turned off the stove. Gabriella was sleeping with any luck she'd sleep the rest of the day. She hated to leave her daughter alone. As she was walking out the door Hunter walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I always come home at this time. Home cooked food is way better than the school food."

"Great! Since you're here keep an eye on Gabriella for me? All she mostly need is some ice and advil that is it."

"Of course I'll help her. You just go. Gabriella is safe with me." Hunter smirked.

Maria smiled and left the room. Hunter smirked. "Finally, Gabriella and I are all alone."

* * *

><p>A little bit later Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. She had a funny feeling down below but knew she wouldn't be able to make it to the bathroom on her own.<p>

"Mom? Mom!" she called.

Nothing happen.

"Mom! Mom!" she called louder.

Still nothing happen.

Gabriella sighed. No one was home. She was alone. Just then the door opened.

"You can stop calling for her. She left." Hunter said.

"Why are you still here?"

"I always come home for lunch. Maria left me in charge of you." He walked over to Gabriella. He lifted her shirt and Gabriella whimpered.

"Stop!"

"Just looking at the wound. Wow that looks real painful." He poked her bruise making sure to add a lot of pressure making Gabriella cry out in pain.

"Stop!"

"Ouch that looks bad. Does it hurt?" he asked poking it again.

"Yes! Stop it!"

"Does it hurt when I don't touch it?"

"Yes!"

"So either way you're in pain, got it. So do you need anything?"

"Not from you. Get out!"

"Fine, I'm needed back at school."

With that Hunter left. Gabriella sighed she still had to go to the bathroom. It was either do it herself or pee her pants. Sighing she slowly moved her legs off the edge of the bed and moved herself closer to the edge. She groaned in pain but continued. She gripped tightly to the night stand and used that lift herself up, then the wall to fully stand. Standing hurt like nothing she had ever felt before but she had to make it to the bathroom.

Once she was finally standing she let go of the wall but the pain became too much and her knee collapsed under her. She dropped to the floor panting feeling like she had just ran 10 miles. Her legs hurt, her back hurt, she couldn't breathe right, it was very uncomfortable but she had to make it to the bathroom so she literally dragged herself as far as she could.

She made it to the door when a surging pain paralyzed her making her scream and tears start to stream down her cheeks. She couldn't do this alone. She needed help and there was only one person she could call. She reached into her pocket and took out her cell which she always had on her and dialed Troy.

"Hey Baby, everything ok?"

"Troy…" she choked out.

"Baby? Hey talk to me Gabriella what's wrong?"

"Troy…help…please…pain….Ow!"

"Hang on Brie, just hang on I'm on my way."

The line went dead and Gabriella let her head fall to the floor. Suddenly as if things couldn't get any worse she felt warm wetness tricking down her legs. She groaned and buried her face in the cold hard floor. Talk about embarrassing moments, your boyfriend comes in and sees you wet yourself. She started to cry. The pain in her back was unbearable, so bad she couldn't move, and now Troy was on his way over to see she had peed all over herself. Could things get any worse?

* * *

><p>A few minutes later she heard the front door open and heard two pairs of running feet. Wait, two pairs? Who did Troy bring with him?<p>

She heard the footsteps running up the stairs and stop at the door way. Two gasps were heard and Gabriella whimpered. She knew they saw the giant puddle under and knew what it was. She was lucky you couldn't die from embarrassment otherwise she'd be dead.

"Mom is that…." Troy asked.

"Yes," she heard Lucille answer. "Look, go down stairs and get some ice and advil ready for her. I'll come down and get you when you can come back up."

Troy just stared at Gabriella. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in her back. She was too ashamed to look up at him so she kept her face buried in the floor.

"Troy go! She'll be just fine." Lucille said.

She heard Troy sigh and walk away. Lucille went over to Gabriella and knelt down.

"Ok, sweetie, we need to get you cleaned up. In order to do that we need to roll you onto your back."

"No! That's going to hurt!"

"I know but it's the only way."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. Lucille gently took Gabriella by the shoulders and rolled her over.

"OW!" she cried out.

"I know baby shhh." Lucille soothed.

She quickly got to work at helping Gabriella get cleaned up.

* * *

><p>Once she was done she moved Gabriella away from the puddle and let her gently roll back onto her stomach.<p>

"I'm going to get some cleaning stuff, I'll bring Troy with me."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed.

"What why?"

"He can't see me. Not anymore. Not after what he just saw."

"OH Baby, Troy isn't going to care about that. He loves you. Plus if it's anyone's fault here it's Maria's. Troy would never laugh at you or judge you. He loves you too much."

Gabriella just sighed. Lucille sighed too. She went back downstairs.

"How is she?" Troy asked.

"Her pride is hurt worse than anything."

"Her pride?" Suddenly Troy understood. "Oh mom, no, she isn't?"

"She's very embarrassed Troy. You, her boyfriend, saw her laying in a puddle of her own pee that's enough to embarrass anyone."

Troy sighed. "I'd never laugh at her or judge her. I love her."

"I know baby, I tried to explain it to her but I think she needs to hear it from you."

Troy nodded and quickly ran back upstairs. Gabriella was still on the floor. He went over and gently lifted her up. She whimpered.

"Shhh, I've got you. It's ok."

He carried her back over to the bed and laid her down. She buried her face in the pillow and refused to look at him.

"Baby, please don't hide from me."

"If you're going to break up with me make it fast." She whimpered.

"Gabriella, I'd never break up with you."

She looked up at him shocked. "You just saw me in a puddle of my own pee…."

"I don't care, I care more about the reason why you wet yourself rather than the fact that it actually happen. Brie, where is your mother?"

"I don't know." Her eyes filled with tears. "She wasn't here when I woke up and I really had to go to the bathroom but nobody was here to help me so I tried to do it by myself."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I never should have left you."

Gabriella shook her head. "My mother never should have left me."

"I can't believe she left you alone when you're too hurt to move."

Gabriella sighed. "I wasn't alone." She muttered.

"What are you…oh no, please tell me Maria didn't leave you with your so called brother?"

Gabriella nodded. "He came in and poked my back really hard. He lifted my shirt up and poked me."

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Troy kissed her head. "How is your back now?"

"It really hurts."

"I'll go get you some ice."

"No! Don't leave me!" Gabriella screamed.

"Baby, I'm just going to get you some ice. I'll be right back."

She grabbed her wrist. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Whoa, Hey, ok, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere."

He sat down on the bed by her side and stroked her hair. "I'm right here. It's ok."

Lucille came in with ice and some pills.

"Thanks mom." Troy smiled.

He slowly and gently lifted her shirt up. The bruise looked a lot better and it had only been a day.

Lucille set down the towel and then the ice. Gabriella moaned. Troy chuckled.

"Feel good?"

She nodded. "Much better."

"Good. Can you take some advil?"

Troy, again, helped her with her head as she carefully took her medicine. Then she laid back down.

"Do you need anything else?" Lucille asked.

Before she could answer her stomach growled.

"I'll get you some food." Lucille laughed.

She went back downstairs. Gabriella giggled.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked.

"I was just thinking that normally when my tummy growls you tickle me but you can't because my tummy is covered."

Troy smiled. "I don't only have to tickle your tummy Brie. I know a spot to tickle you where you won't squirm and hurt yourself too."

"Oh yeah, where is that?"

He moved his hand up and lightly tickled the back of her neck. She giggled turning her head trying to escape. Troy chuckled but stopped.

"Ok, I take that back."

"I will always find ways to tickle you Brie." He smirked.

She smiled softly knowing he was serious.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore, my back really hurts. The ice is helping but not much."

"The advil should kick in real soon."

"Troy, do you have to go back to school?"

"No, my dad is going to cover for me."

"Can you come hold me?"

"Of course."

Troy carefully climbed into bed holding Gabriella the same way he had last night. She snuggled her face into his stomach making him chuckle. Then he felt wetness and became worried

"Brie, hey, sweetie, what's the matter?" he asked stroking her hair.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go back home."

"You're safe here sweetie. I promise."

"No, I'm not. Not without you."

Troy sighed. She did have a point there.

"I'm not leaving here until I know you're safe. Neither is my mom."

"What about when everyone comes home?"

"Listen to me, either you are coming back to my house or my mom is moving in. Either way you are never going to be alone here again, until your back heals. I promise you Gabriella. No, matter what it takes I will protect you."

Troy wasn't going to leave Gabriella alone ever again until he knew for sure she was going to be taken care of and be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN a lot happen in this chapter a lot of drama lol what do you guys think of Hunter's punishment? In case you haven't noticed he plays the perfect Angel in front of his dad and Maria but onces they're gone he shows his true nature and so that's why he's getting off the hook so much. His father doesn't know what his son is really like. Anyway, how much longer do you think Troy can last without killing Hunter? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	7. Mother Lucille

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I want to thank kind and carring for her idea in this opening chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter just please don't kill me for the cliff hanger ending. On with the story:**

* * *

><p>A week went by and Gabriella had healed nicely. She was still a bit shaky on her feet but she was a lot more mobile than she was before. Lucille had stayed the whole week to help nurse her back to health and Lucille and Gabriella had bonded through that week. Gabriella felt closer to Lucille than she did before. She felt as if Lucille was her second mother. She trusted her with her life. Troy came by to visit whenever he wasn't in school.<p>

* * *

><p>One afternoon Gabriella was up and just walked around, she needed to get used to walking around because she had been bed ridden for too long.<p>

Lucille came into the living room to check on her.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Better, but I can still feel my legs shaking under me. I keep thinking I'm going to fall but I never do."

"It will go away. You need to get used to walking again, that's all."

"Yeah, but I've barely walked a mile and my legs hurt."

"You're sore, your back may have healed but too much strain on the lower body isn't good. Come sit on the couch I'll give you a foot massage."

Gabriella sat down on the couch. Lucille sat down on the coffee table and held her foot in her hands. She gently started to massage her feet. Gabriella moaned in pleasure.

"Feel better?" Lucille asked.

"Much better. Troy normally tickles my feet when he gives me a foot massage."

Lucille laughed. "That he gets from his father. I never get just a plan foot massage, Jack always ends it with a tickle attack."

"Yeah, but I like it."

"Why?"

Gabriella shrugged." I don't know I just do."

Lucille switched to her other foot. "Well, if he ever starts to annoy you with his tickle attacks just tickle him back."

"He told me he was barely ticklish."

Lucille laughed again. "That's what he tells everyone. Troy is actually very ticklish, especially on his feet."

Gabriella smirked "Good to know."

"You didn't hear it from me." Lucille smiled.

"Hear what?"

Lucille smiled. "Perfect."

"I'll just tell him a little birdie named Lucille told me." Gabriella teased.

"All right, little missy that's it."

Lucille tightened her grip on Gabriella's ankle and tickled her feet. Gabriella screamed and burst into giggles trying to get away

"Let me go!" Gabriella squealed in giggles.

"Not a chance." Lucille smiled.

Gabriella took her free foot and tried to push Lucille away. Lucille just smirked and grabbed her other ankle and tickled both feet at the same time. Gabriella screamed in laughter squirming trying to get away. Her manicured nails making the tickling worse.

"Stop!" she soundlessly choked out between laughter. Finally finding a voice she screamed "STOP!"

Lucille laughed and stopped. Gabriella panted. She glared at Lucille.

"You're the one who said you liked it." Lucille smiled.

"Troy doesn't have nails that make the tickling worse."

Lucille chuckled. "You asked for it."

"I was just kidding. Troy won't hear anything from me."

"I know, I was just teasing you too."

"Lucille, can I ask you a personal question?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course." Lucille answered. She took Gabriella's foot back and continued to massage it.

"If…If Jack ever died, would you…would you ever fall in love again?"

"I honestly don't know Gabriella. I love Jack with my whole being, if he died I don't think I'd ever be able to love again, but I know it's what he would have wanted for me, to move on and be happy. I'm not saying it would happen right away but maybe after a few years."

"If Troy didn't like this man would you stay with him?"

"No, I wouldn't allow myself to be with anyone Troy didn't approve of."

"So, why is my mom not acting like that?"

Lucille sighed. "I can't answer that for you Gabriella. Only your mother can answer it. If I had to guess, maybe she's scared of being alone. She knows you're going off to college in a few years and she doesn't want to be alone."

"But, I was fine with Peter. I really liked him, but since Hunter came into the picture everything has changed. Hunter physically hurts me and they let him off the hook."

"It's harder when there is another child in the picture, because now there is another child that needs to adjust to the new life."

"Us moving in was his idea. He wanted to get back at Troy so he figured the best way to do that was to have his girlfriend move in with him."

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded. "He told me so himself."

"I didn't know that." Lucille sighed and switched to her other foot. "I'm sorry. I know Hunter is a badly behaved child and I wish there was more I can do for you."

"How do you know what Hunter is like?"

"Same way I knew so much about your back injury."

Gabriella looked confused. "A few years ago, before you and Troy met Hunter body slammed Troy and almost broke his back, like he did to you. Troy was off the team for the rest of the season."

"Troy must have hated that." Gabriella sighed.

"He did, Jack did too, That's actually when I became a stay at home mom. I quit my job to stay home and take care of Troy."

"That was brave."

"I'd do anything for Troy. He is more important to me than anything else in this whole world."

Gabriella smiled softly.

"We tried to get Hunter kicked off the team or expelled or something but he got away with it, his was actually worse than yours because Troy was temporarily paralyzed until his back healed."

Gabriella gasped. "Troy, never told me that."

"He doesn't talk about it. He was so scared he would be paralyzed for life, we all were but Troy actually lost sleep over it. He'd have nightmares and everything. For at least three months he had no feeling in either of his legs."

"That's terrible."

Lucille nodded. "We sued, hoping we could get them to pay half of the medical bills but of course we lost. I know firsthand what Hunter is like, and I'm sorry you have deal with him."

"Can you tell my mom that story?" Gabriella asked.

"I have, Peter turned around and gave him the sob story and she believed him over me. I'm sorry."

Gabriella nodded and her eyes filled with tears. "I don't feel safe here and my mom doesn't even care."

"Oh Brie."

"I don't want you to leave because then I won't feel safe anymore."

Lucille stopped rubbing her feet and pulled her into a hug. Gabriella cried into her. "I just want my mom back Lucille. I just want my mom."

"You have a mom sweetie. You have one and she's right here. Whenever you need me, no matter what time or day it is, you call and I'll come help you."

"Thank you."

Lucille kissed her head and rubbed her back. "You're welcome."

They pulled away and Lucille wiped her tears. "Do you want to try walking again?"

Gabriella nodded. Lucille took her hands and helped her to her feet. Her legs wobbled and she whimpered, scared of falling.

"Shhh, I've got you baby girl. Mommy's right here."

Lucille held Gabriella up tightly until the shaking in her legs stopped.

Once she was stable she slowly started to walk again. Lucille just smiled as she watched and followed closely behind. She had always wanted a daughter and now she had one.

Once Gabriella was fully healed Lucille moved out which Gabriella hated. Troy was back under strict orders when he could and couldn't come over. Gabriella hated that too. Luckily she got to see him at school and not Hunter.

* * *

><p>It was Gabriella's first night "alone" in her house. So far everything was fine. She closed her door and removed her shirt and bra, preparing for bed. She removed her jeans and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed her night shirt and bent down to grab a part of sweat pants.<p>

Suddenly the door opened and someone wolf whistled. "Nice view, can you turn to the front?"

Gabriella gasped and held her shirt over her chest. She stayed facing her dresser. "Get out." She said. "I'm changing get out!"

"I don't mind, just turn around so I can get a better view."

"You sick pervert get out of my room."

"You're supposed to have eye contact when you talk to people. If you really want me to listen you're going to have to turn and face me."

Sighing Gabriella lifted her shirt to put it over her head but Hunter grabbed the shirt and ripped it from her hands.

"Hey!" She cried.

"Turn around and face me. Otherwise I'm not going anywhere."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around her chest, covering what she could of her body.

"GET OUT!" Gabriella screamed.

"Turn around." Hunter said simply.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"I SAID TURN AROUND!"

"NO! NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TURN AROUND!"

"What is going on in here? I hear screaming all the way downstairs." Peter said as he walked into the bedroom.

"GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" Gabriella screeched.

"I heard Gabriella scream so I came in. I thought maybe she hurt her back again so I came inside but she just started to scream at me."

"I'M GETTING DRESSED GET OUT!"

Maria came running in. "What is going on? Ok…we need to go wait outside. Gabriella when you're dressed come and out and we will talk about what just happen." Maria said.

Hunter threw her shirt on the bed and walked out. Once everyone was gone Gabriella ran to the door and slammed it closed. She put her clothes on and sighed. This was only the beginning to her horrible life.

* * *

><p>She walked downstairs and into the kitchen.<p>

"I want him punished." She said to Peter and Maria.

"Come sit down and we will discuss this." Peter said.

"NO, I'm done discussing. Punish him or I'm leaving."

"Honey, sit down, please." Maria said softly.

"He violated me, Mom, how could you defend him."

"Honey, he isn't used to have women living in the house with him. It was an honest mistake."

"He didn't leave though. I asked him to leave and he didn't! He refused to leave until he saw me naked."

"That's not true!" Hunter lied.

"Quiet. Gabriella sit down." Peter said.

Sighing Gabriella sat down.

"Now look, Maria is right, Hunter and I aren't used to having women live with us. We both need to adjust to it and remember to knock before entering any room."

"I locked my door! He wasn't supposed to be able to come in." Gabriella argued.

"That lock is broken. We've been meaning to get that fixed."

"So, you aren't going to punish Hunter. He's going to get off free again and all you're going to do it fix the broken lock on me door?" Gabriella asked.

"What else should I do?" Peter asked.

"GROUND HIM! TAKE AWAY HIS BASKETBALL! FORBID HIM TO PLAY IN THE NEXT BIG GAME! ANYTHING THAT WOULD BE CONSIDERED PUNISHMENT!" Gabriella screeched. "HE NEARLY BROKE MY BACK AND NOW HE'S TALKING SEXUAL TOWARDS ME. I WANT HIM PUNISHED!"

"All right, all right, fine, Hunter….you aren't allowed to come home for lunch anymore. You have to stay and eat lunch at school…for a week." Peter said.

"Fine." Hunter shrugged.

"Happy?" Peter asked looking to Gabriella.

"Not even close." Gabriella growled.

She got up and went upstairs. She slammed her door shut and moved her dresser in front of it. Until she got a new lock that would have to do. She crawled into bed and silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabriella woke up feeling terrible. She had dark circles under her eyes and they were red and swollen. She showered and got dressed making sure to cover the dark circles on her eyes and went downstairs. Hunter was sitting at the table eating breakfast.<p>

"Where is my mom and Peter?" Gabriella asked.

"They left for work already. My dad is always up and out early. Better get used to it." Hunter looked up from his food. "Oh my gosh, you look so ugly, what happen to you?" he asked.

"You happened to me."

Gabriella grabbed her stuff and left the house.

* * *

><p>She finally made it to school. She went to her locker and put her books in only keeping out a notebook and pen. She opened her pad an wrote a small note. Then she went into homeroom and took the note and put it on Troy's desk before sitting in her seat. She buried her face in her arms as she forced herself to stay away.<p>

She may have cried herself to sleep but she felt like she didn't get an hour of sleep. She was physically and mentally exhausted.

Troy walked in and sat down at his desk and saw the note. He read it and frowned.

Meet me at our secret spot after class. I really need you.

XOXOX Gabriela

He turned around to see Gabriella with her face buried her in arms and his heart broke. This had Hunter written all over it and Troy was one step closer to killing him.

* * *

><p>After class Gabriella went up to the roof top garden and sat down on the bench. She had expected Troy to be close behind but it was another five minutes before he came up. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him tightly and buried her face into his chest. He rubbed her back.<p>

"Sorry, I had to tell my dad I wouldn't be at practice. Now, talk to me Brie, what's going on with you? Why are you upset?"

"Hunter fell through the ice but at the same time he still skating only the ice is thicker."

Troy sighed. "Baby, I'm sorry. What did he do?"

"He walked in on me while I was getting changed. He refused to leave until I showed him my body."

"Gabriella, look at me."

Gabriella looked up at him.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, he just screamed at me. Then Peter came."

"Peter saw you naked too?"

"He didn't see much. My mom rushed in and made them all leave."

"So then what? Hunter wasn't punished at all?"

"Peter said he wasn't allowed to come home for lunch anymore. He had to stay at school and eat there."

"That's it? That's his punishment? Are you kidding me?"

Gabriella shook her head. Troy sighed. "I can't believe this. Are they blind?"

"Oh, and they're going to fix the broken lock on my bedroom door."

"It's the least they could do." Troy growled.

Gabriella nodded. "I'm sorry. I made you angry." She buried her face into his chest.

"No, no, Gabriella I'm not angry. I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with Hunter, and with Peter but never at you. I love you and I just hate that you're going through all this."

"Can you come home after school with me please?"

"Of course."

Thank you."

Troy kissed her head and let her cuddled into him. He just held her close and rubbed her back. She quickly and easily fell back to sleep. Troy let her sleep for the next hour, both missing their classes. Troy knew his dad would cover for him.

* * *

><p>When the lunch bell rang he gently stroked her hair. "Brie, hey Princess, wake up."<p>

She stirred and opened her eyes looked at him.

"Hey, baby girl, sorry to wake you. It's lunch time would you like to eat?" he asked softly.

"I can't make it down the steps."

Troy chuckled. "I can carry you."

Gabriella nodded. "I skipped breakfast."

"Ok, sleepy girl. Let's go eat. It might bring your energy back up."

He lifted her up and carried her back downstairs.

* * *

><p>He set down at the table with their friends. He kissed Gabriella on the head. "I'll be back."<p>

He left to grab them some lunch.

"How are you feeling Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

She shrugged. "Exhausted."

"Hunter wearing you out?" Chad asked.

She nodded.

"Well, try and look on the bright side. You living with Hunter could be good for the wildcats."

"How?"

"You could find out his plans for the game and tell us so we know how to counter them." Chad answered.

"Yeah, then when Hunter finds out he can kill me. Plus I'm not going to do that. It's not right."

"Come on! We could really could use your help. It would take pressure off Troy."

"No Chad! I'm not going to do that!"

"But Gabriella…"

"Hey!" Troy said as he walked over with two trays of food. "She said no. Back off and leave her alone. She doesn't have to find out their plans. We can win without that." Troy answered.

He set the trays down and sat next to Gabriella.

"But, Troy think about what an advantage this is?"

"I don't care! We are not using Gabriella like that! We are not asking her to do something like that. Now drop it."

Everyone sighed and said nothing. Everyone ate lunch in silence. Without even trying to Hunter was breaking up the Wildcats as well as trying to break up Troy and Gabriella.

* * *

><p>Later, after school Gabriella and Troy were sitting at home, in Gabriella's room doing homework…while Gabriella was doing homework. Troy was trying to distract her.<p>

"'A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool'…ok Troy, who said that?" she asked

"You did." He muttered placing soft kisses to her neck.

She giggled "Troy, we've got homework to finish."

"Let's take a break." He muttered again. "We've been working for hours."

"We've been working for a half hour." She giggled again.

"Like I said, time for a break." He hit her ticklish spot and she giggled.

"Troy, stop it that tickles."

He chuckled but continued. "You need to take a break. You're too stressed." He moved her shirt and softly started to kiss her shoulder.

"Troy, please…" she muttered trying to stay focused. "Um…the…the quote was…was spoken by..by…"

Troy continued to kiss her shoulders and neck. She tried her best to fight him off but she couldn't take much more.

"Troy, Troy please…"

"Please what?"

"S-stop." She stuttered.

He chuckled. "I'll stop but you have to say it clearly this time."

Knowing it wouldn't be possible Gabriella turned in his arms and they kissed passionately, quickly starting to make out. They had made it to the make out point before but life had been so stressful before Gabriella hadn't been in the mood until now. Troy's hand went under her shirt and gently ran his fingers up and down her sides.

Gabriella broke apart from the kiss and giggled "That tickles Troy. Stop it."

He chuckled and gently trialed his fingers up and down in a different way that was less…ticklish. They continued to kiss their tongues battling each other.

Suddenly her door opened and Hunter's voice rang out.

"Look who is having some fun in here. Mind if I join in?"

They pulled away and Troy looked to Hunter with such a harsh glare Gabriella was surprised Hunter was still standing.

"Leave now or you're going to regret it." He growled dangerously low.

"Nope. I'm staying." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Gabriella. She whimpered softly and moved closer to Troy.

"You're asking for trouble Anderson, leave now!"

"Can I take the front?" Hunter asked. He reached up to touch Gabriella but Troy grabbed his wrist and pulled Gabriella closer to him. Gabriella's hands flew up to cover her chest. Troy growled.

"Ok, ok, I won't touch, just look. Just make sure I get a good view of those sexy breasts." He ripped free from Troy's grasp and put it on Gabriella's inner thigh. Gabriella screamed and pulled back from him.

Troy growled and launched forward slamming Hunter into the wall. "As if nearly breaking her back wasn't enough now you're sexually harassing her? I've warned you Hunter but you didn't listen."

"I'm not scared of you Bolton!" Hunter punched Troy in the face. He growled and punched back.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed.

Hunter punched him again this time sending him to the floor. Troy jumped up Hunter could get another hit in and grabbed him the collar of his shirt lifting him off the ground and pinned him the wall.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!" Peter said as he rushed inside.

He saw Troy with Hunter pinned against the wall with a bloody nose and a busted lip.

"No!" Gabriella cried. She knew what this was going to look like.

Troy let Hunter go. "Your son is a disgusting pervert who is sexually harassing my girlfriend." He growled.

"That's not true! I heard Gabriella screaming so I came in to see what was going on and Troy was trying to rape her!" Hunter lied.

"THAT'S ISN'T TRUE!" Gabriella cried as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"He threatened her, she wouldn't tell the truth. She's too scared."

"NO! You're the liar! Troy would never touch me like that!"

"Both of you stop it!" Peter said. He looked to Troy. "Get out of my house, I gave you a chance for Gabriella's sake but this has gone too far."

"You think this is still about our school being enemies? Are you really that blind? Your son has been making sexual comments and actions toward Gabriella since before she moved in. He's physically injured her and violated her privacy and gotten away with it! I'm done! I'm doing something about it."

"He lies! I'm been trying to protect Gabriella! Ever since she moved in he's been more obsessive of her and he's been trying to make her sleep with him. When I walked in his hand was up her shirt and she was screaming and crying!" Hunter said. "I saved her life. Lucky I got here when I did otherwise Troy would have really hurt her."

"That isn't true!" Gabriella cried. "HUNTER IS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO GRAB MY CHEST!"

"I've heard enough! Troy you need to leave. I need to handle this."

Gabriella looked to Troy. She shook her head. "Please don't go."

He took her hand and kissed it softly. He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I'm not leaving until I know Gabriella is safe. Where is Maria?"

"She's working late." Peter said.

"Fine, when Maria returns I'll leave."

"No, this is my house and I get to say who is allowed in it. You Mr. Bolton are not allowed here anymore."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed and cried harder.

"If I leave, I'm taking Gabriella with me." Troy said

"I will call the police."

"Go ahead, who do you think they will believe two guys who are known enemies or the victim?"

"True, but that would involve Gabriella speaking to the police. From what I remember, Gabriella doesn't like talking to the police.. Not since she had to talk to them about her father." Peter reminded.

Gabriella sighed. Peter was right about that. She didn't want to get the cops involved which is what Peter was going to do if she didn't stop it. She looked to Troy.

"You can go home. I'll be all right. Hunter won't hurt me with his father standing here." Gabriella said softly.

"Brie, I don't want to leave you."

"Please Troy, I don't want to cops to be called and if you don't leave that's what will happen."

Troy sighed and nodded. "But call me if you need anything, I'll have my phone at me at all times."

"I will. I love you Troy."

"I love you too."

They shared a soft kiss on the lips before Troy left. "I'm going to start dinner, you two start your homework." Peter said and went downstairs.

Gabriella glared at Hunter. "Just wait till my mom gets home. She loves Troy too, she will know you're a liar."

"We will see about that."

Hunter smirked and walked down the stairs. Gabriella sighed and closed her door. She moved her dresser in front of the door again. They still hadn't gotten her lock fixed.

* * *

><p>Around dinner time Maria came home. No one had said anything to Maria till dinner. Everyone was sitting around the dinner table when Peter spoke.<p>

"Maria, I'd like to speak with you about Gabriella's boyfriend. Troy."

"What about him?" Maria asked

She was looking at her food and continued to eat not really caring about what he was going to say.

"He tried to rape Gabriella today."

Maria dropped her fork and looked up. "What?"

"NO! HE DIDN'T! TROY WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME!"

"She's in denial but I heard it myself." Hunter said. "She was screaming and begging him to stop."

"Are you sure? Back when Troy and Gabriella had first met she and Troy had gotten into a tickle fight and Gabriella was screaming at Troy to stop so my husband ran up to the room with a shot gun ready to kill Troy. Then he noticed it was just some harmless tickling. Gabriella does scream when she's tickled." Maria said.

"I know what I saw. His hand was up her shirt and she was begging him, pleading with him to stop." Hunter said.

"Have you called the police?"

"Troy left as soon as he as he was caught."

"You're lying." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella is in denial and refuses to believe he actually happen." Peter said. "I've tried to comfort her but she won't let me."

"Oh my sweetheart, I'm so sorry Troy hurt you like that."

"He didn't hurt me!" Gabriella growled.

Maria ignored her.

"What should we do about it?" Maria asked.

"I think she should break up with Troy, and we can forbid her from ever seeing him again." Hunter said.

"I can agree to that." Peter said.

"No!" Gabriella screamed.

"I think it's for the best." Maria nodded.

"What about her school?" Hunter asked.

"What about it?"

"She'll see Troy at school, what if he shoves her into a closet and hurts her?" Hunter asked.

Maria gasped. "She's not safe at East High anymore!"

"Well what do we do?" Peter asked.

"Enroll her in West High, I'll be able to keep an eye on her so she'll be safe from harm."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed.

"I think that is a good idea." Peter nodded.

"No, Mommy please." Gabriella begged. "I love East High, it's my home. I'm very safe, there Please!"

Maria was quiet and it felt like hours had passed before Maria sighed and answered. "I agree with Hunter. Sending you to West High is the best choice. I'll have you enrolled and you can start tomorrow."

Gabriella went stiff as stone and turned deathly white, as her eyes went wide…

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please don't hate me I promise I'll update as soon as I can. What do you think is going to happen now? What will her first day at West High be like? Will Troy be able to save her from all this? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	8. The Truth about Hunter Anderson

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! So I spent all day writing today, literally all day, because of that I have another chapter for your guys to read. It's my longest chapter in this story so far. It gets a little graphic once Gabriella gets to West High, but it isn't that bad I promise. Anyway enjoy this next chapter:**

* * *

><p>Gabriella went stiff as stone and turned deathly white, as her eyes went wide…<p>

"Wait, what about her cell phone?"Hunter added.

"What about it?"

"She could use it to make contact with Troy, we need to stop that."

Gabriella's heart started to race. No they wouldn't….

"Gabriella, we want your cell phone too." Peter said.

"No! Hunter is not in charge of me he doesn't get to decide this."

"No, but I am. Now give me your phone Gabriella Anderson!"

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. "It's Montez, you are not my father, you have no legal rights to me. You have no say in any of this and don't you dare ever call me Anderson again. I will always be a Montez!"

"Gabriella Montez, you do not speak to Peter that way. Now hand over your phone." Maria ordered. "I am your mother and you will do as I say."

Gabriella reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and tossed it to her mother. "You are not, nor will you ever be my mother. Lucille Bolton is more of a mother than you are."

She stood and ran upstairs slamming the door behind her. Maria sighed.

"You did the right thing, Maria, she'll thank you for it one day." Peter said.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Gabriella leaned against the door and slid down it crying. She pulled herself together long enough to move her dresser in front of the door and then belly flopped onto her bed and soaked her pillow with tears. She tried to sleep but it was useless. She climbed off her bed and went over to her dresser. She opened one of the draws and took out one of Troy's shirts. She pushed it against her face and felt comforted by the smell. That was the only thing she had of Troy at the moment and it would have to be enough.<p>

Of course, the guest room had no phone it in so she couldn't even call from the house line. Holding Troy's shirt tightly she let that comfort her enough to a restless and uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabriella woke up and groaned. She had a massive headache. She got into the shower and let the warm water relax her. She knew today was going to be bad day and it hadn't even started.<p>

After showering she got out and dressed herself. Not like she cared how she looked, there was no one had West High she needed or even wanted to impress.

Once she was dressed she went downstairs in the kitchen. Hunter was having breakfast.

"Ready for your first day?" he smirked.

"I hate you, don't think just because you took away my phone I'll leave Troy. You will never break us apart. Troy loves me, he always will love me. Nothing you do is going to stop that."

Hunter shrugged. "I can always try. Now, grab some breakfast. The bus will be here shortly."

"Funny enough, I'm not hungry."

"Nervous stomach? Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"Yeah, you'll protect me the way a criminal protects their victim. I don't trust you Hunter, I don't even like you. Get that through your thick skull. I will never love you."

Hunter just smirked. "We will see about that." He got up and went over to her. "Let's go." Grabbing her wrist tightly he pulled her behind him as he rushed out the door.

"Hunter let me go!" She said.

"Dad, said I had to make sure you didn't skip and go to East High."

"Fine, you don't have to break my wrist. Let me go!"

Hunter let her go…once they reached the bus stop. "If you try to run, I will catch you and punish you."

"I'm not running anywhere Hunter. I'm not stupid."

Hunter smirked. "I knew you'd say that."

The bus pulled up and Hunter grabbed Gabriella's wrist pulling her up. Once he reached the top step he let Gabriella go causing her to trip and fall. Everyone in the bus started to laugh. She fought off the tears. Everyone in the bus was a part of West High and she would not let them see her cry. She stood and everyone gasped. Whispers started as everyone pointed to her.

"Stop standing around and sit down." The driver yelled at her.

Gabriella walked trying to find an empty seat, no one wanted to sit next to her, even if there was a seat open, kids put their feet up on it. What were they 12? She sighed shaking her head and took a seat in the back all by herself. She took the T pendent around her neck and held it tightly in her hands. Troy would be waiting for her by her locker any minute now and she wouldn't be there. She didn't even have a computer to reach him because hers was burned in the fire and she hadn't gotten a new one. She had no way of reaching Troy now and that scared her more than anything.

* * *

><p>The bus pulled up to West High and stopped. Everyone piled out. Gabriella didn't move. Maybe she could pay this guy to take her to East High. Hunter went over to her.<p>

"Let's go!" He grabbed her wrist again. He yanked her up causing pain to shoot through her arm. Great, just what she needed a pulled muscle. She followed behind Hunter into the school. She knew she was already on dangerous ground. She was East High Wildcat in the West High Knights school. Why did her mother agree to this? Didn't know what this was going to do to her?

"Your books are being ordered so you'll have to borrow mine." Hunter said as she followed him to his locker.

"Wow, you actually own books? Who knew?"

She was not scared of Hunter, she would not act like it. He growled and gripped her wrist tighter.

"I suggest you be nice to me. I control your future here at this school."

"My future was the set the moment I walked in those doors. I'm a target you and I both know that."

"Yeah, but I can change that."

"You can, but you won't."

"Yeah, you're right. I won't."

He let go of her wrist and turned to his locker. Gabriella rubbed her sore wrist with the other hand. It was red slowly turning blue. She sighed knowing she'd have a bruise there. Hunter grabbed his books and slammed his locker shut.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see."

"I mean what class?"

Hunter laughed. "I never go to class are you kidding me? Just follow me."

Gabriella didn't like this at all. She stepped back. "No, not until you tell me where we're going."

"You don't have a choice."

"I always have a choice."

Gabriella turned and ran to the door. She'd be safer if she could just get outside. Hunter easily caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back then before she couldn't respond his fist collided with her face, sending her to the floor. She covered her eye in shock.

"I told you not to run."

Ok, now she was scared of him. She scrambled back but her wrist hurt enough so she didn't get very far.

He reached down and grabbed her by the shirt pulling her back up. "Now, do not make a sound or you're going to have another black eye to match the other one. Got it?"

She nodded. He dragged her to the back of the school. They went into the gym. The rest of the basketball team was there. She gulped. This wasn't going to end well.

"Hey, guys, look who finally decided to join our side." Hunter said.

"I didn't decide anything." She said.

Hunter grabbed her by the hair and yanked on her head. "I said don't talk!"

She whimpered.

"Isn't this Bolton's girl?" one of the guys asked.

"Yep, she's been living with me. It's driving Bolton insane. I was actually able to make it seem like he's abusive. It's wonderful."

"TROY ISN'T ABUSIVE!" she yelled. Hunter pulled her by the hair again. She cried out in pain.

"So, if she's Bolton's girl, why is she here?"

"She is here to have some fun. Right Brie Bear?"

Gabriella whimpered. That was her father's special nick name for her. "Stop," she whimpered. "Please don't call me that."

"Why not? Is that what your daddy called you?" Hunter taunted.

"Stop it!"

Everyone just laughed at her. Another guy come over.

"Hey, check this out." He said pulling a smoke from his pocket. "Want one?"

Hunter smirked and took it from him. Gabriella's eyes widened. Now she was really, really, scared, if this guy's got high there was no telling what they would do to her.

As the smoke started to fill the room Gabriella started to choke.

"What's wrong? Is this smoke bothering you?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, actually it is."

"Great!" he laughed and breathe right in her face. Her eyes watered and she coughed harder. Everyone laughed.

"What are you guys going to do to me?" she asked.

Why she asked, she had no idea.

"Just wait, you'll find out soon."

Gabriella unknowingly took her T necklace into her hands holding it tightly. One of the guys noticed.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." She said quickly dropping the necklace.

One of the guys grabbed it getting real close to her face.

"Look guys, T as in Troy, how sweet!" he mocked and everyone laughed.

He ripped it off her neck.

"No!" She cried.

He took it and threw it at the wall.

"Say, bye bye Troy." He teased.

"Stop it! Just let me go! Please!"

Hunter took his smoke and threw it too the floor making sure to step on it and put it out.

"Gabriella, is getting a little bored. Boys, let's have some fun and really make Bolton lose his mind."

"How?" One of the boys asked.

"Bolton hasn't gotten anything yet from her, if you know what I mean."

"She's still innocent." The boy who ripped her necklace said.

Hunter nodded. "So, how angry would Bolton be if we were the first to see her."

"He'd lose his mind completely."

Hunter nodded and smirked.

"No! Please!" she begged.

They all slowly started to approach her. All Gabriella could do is watch in horror as they got closer and closer until Hunter pinned her down onto her back. She gulped as the guy got down by her.

"Please, don't do this!"

"I want first go." Hunter said.

"Hunter please, don't do this."

Hunter just smirked He leaned down and kissed her heard on the lips. She instantly pulled her head away. Hunter growled and punched her again.

"She's stronger than I thought, I think we need to weaken her first." Hunter said.

"How?"

"Simple, we're big strong, basketball jocks. She's a tiny little math nerd, we will just do what he do to all the math nerds at this school."

Gabriella gulped. She squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to see this. Then she felt pain, and lots of it. There were blows to her face, her stomach, her ribs, her back, her arms, her legs, anywhere and everywhere.

No longer able to hold it back she started to cry. "Please stop it!"

"We haven't even started yet. Just think what will happen when Troy hears about this." Hunter laughed.

She felt one guy rip open her shirt while another worked on un buttoning her jeans. She cried and squirmed harder. She felt hands all over her upper body and some on her legs, and thighs.

Suddenly the kid keeping watch ran over. "Someone is coming."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran, leaving Gabriella there beaten and alone.

Someone else walked in the other door and Gabriella sighed. Hopefully they'd help her. As they got closer Gabriella saw it was the Coach. His eyes went wide when he saw her. He rushed over to her and got down next to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Was she all right? Really? That was all he had to say? Did she look all right? She shook her head as she continued to cry. "Please help me." She whimpered.

"What's your name kid? I'll call your parents."

"Ga-Ga-Gabriella Mon-Mon-Montez." She choked out.

"Wait, your Bolton's girl?"

She nodded, not sure what that had to do with calling her parents. To her surprise the coach stood up. "We don't help Wildcats." He said and walked off. Gabriella cried harder.

She just laid there crying and alone when the doors opened again. She whimpered thinking it was Hunter, knowing him, he'd come back with help and clam he found her like this. She squeezed her eyes shuts. She didn't want to see Hunter. The person gasped. "Gabriella?"

Her eyes shot up at that voice. Jack was standing there. What was he doing there?

"Jack…." She whimpered.

He rushed down to her side.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's going to be ok. I'm here now. You're safe."

Luckily the weather was on the cooler side today so he had brought a sweater. He took it off and covered Gabriella with it. He knew that would make her comfortable.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Can you take me to Troy?" she asked.

Jack sighed. "I really should get you to a hospital."

"No!" Gabriella cried harder. "I want Troy first. I don't like going to the doctors without him please! I want Troy!"

Jack sighed. "Ok, wrap your arms around my neck."

Gabriella obeyed and cried out in pain as Jack lifted her off the ground. He quickly walked out of the gym and to his car. He laid Gabriella down in the back seat and buckled her up.

"Hang in there. We're going to see Troy soon."

He got into the driver's side and drove off.

* * *

><p>He finally pulled into the East High school.<p>

"Wait here." Jack said to Gabriella.

He jumped from his car and ran inside. He ran to Troy's classroom. He opened the door and peeked his head in.

"I need to take Troy from class. There was a family problem."

The teacher nodded and Troy left the classeoom.

"Is mom ok?" Troy asked.

"Your mother is fine. It's Gabriella."

Troy froze, his heart stopped. "What happen?"

"Just follow me and prepare yourself because this isn't going to be pretty."

Troy followed his father out to the car. He opened the back door and Troy almost threw up right then and there. Gabriella's face was covered in bruises, her right eye was swollen shut, her lips were busted and covered in dried blood. He couldn't see anywhere else but he could guess there rest of her was just as bad.

"Oh my….Dad, who?"

"I don't know she won't talk about it. She said she'd only let the doctors help her if you were there, so I came to get you."

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital, we need to make sure she doesn't have any internal injuries."

Troy nodded. He slowly got into the car lifting Gabriella's head into his lap. He gently stroked her hair.

"Hey, Baby, I'm here now. Everything is going to be ok. I'm right here. You're safe."

"Troy…" she whimpered too weak to cling to him like she wanted. "I'm sorry. Do you still love me?"

"Of course I love you. I'd never stop loving you. You're my Angel girl. I love you so much sweetie."

"I love you too. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, none of this is your fault. I promise you Hunter is going to pay for what he did to you."

"I love you Troy." She whimpered.

"I love you too."

He placed a small kiss on her forehead. Troy softly started to sing as they drove to the hospital. Because Troy was there the hospital trip went by fast. She refused to tell the cops what happen. At least for now. She wasn't ready to talk about it. Luckily the cop assigned her case understood and let her go.

Now they were on their way back home and Troy was still singing. She didn't care what he sang, it was the sound of his voice that made her comfortable.

* * *

><p>They finally pulled into the Bolton house.<p>

Troy got out and slowly and gently lifted Gabriella from the car. He walked inside.

"Mom!" he called out.

Lucille walked out from the kitchen. She gasped. She rushed over to Troy.

"Who did this to her?" Lucille asked.

"Who else?" Troy answered.

"Did you take her to the doctor?"

"Yes, no broken bones or internal injuries. Just lots of bruises. They knew she'd rest better at home." Jack said walking in.

"Gabriella would you like to get changed into some sweats and a t-shirt?" Lucille asked.

"I want Troy and you mommy." She whimpered.

"We're right here baby girl. You're safe now."

"I want Troy's clothes."

Everyone chuckled. Troy carried her into his bedroom and set her down on the bed. "Troy stay." She whimpered. He smiled softly and stoked her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

He grabbed some of his clothes and went over to Gabriella. Lucille helped her sit up and removed her shirt. Troy held back a gasp when he saw all the bruises on her body. Lucille put one of his shirts over her body and let her lay back down. She removed her jeans and slipped on some sweat pants.

"Can I get you anything else?" Lucille asked.

"Please don't call Maria or Peter. I want to stay here."

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying here where you belong." Lucille said.

Troy climbed into bed and held her closely in his arms. She relaxed and cuddled closer to him. Lucille smiled.

"Just rest now sweetie. You're safe here."

"Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome Angel."

Lucille walked out of the room. Troy kissed her head and wrapped his arms protectively around her. "You're safe Angel. No one is going to hurt you ever again. I promise."

Gabriella curled into his side resting her head on his chest.

"Do you want to talk about what happen?"

"Yes…no…I don't know…I'm sorry!"

"Shhh, easy, no pressure. It's either a yes or no. I'll support either."

"I don't want to talk about what happen at school."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"After you left me."

"Ok, what happen after I left?"

"Nothing really, at dinner Peter told Maria what he thinks you did to me. Hunter agreed saying he witnessed the whole thing. Maria didn't believe Peter until Hunter piped in."

"So what happen?"

"Maria was scared, you could see it on her face. She didn't know what to do so Hunter suggested they forbid me from ever seeing you again. I was going to have to break up with you. They agreed. Then Hunter said I wasn't safe at East High anymore because you were going t shove me into a closet and hurt me. So he suggested I transfer to West High. Again they agreed."

"What did they say when you suggested a punishment for him?"

"I wasn't allowed to make those choices because I wasn't his mother."

"Yet, he's allowed to make these kinds of choices for you?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy just shook his head and sighed. "What else happen?"

"Everyone agreed I would go to West High without even caring what I wanted."

"Didn't Maria or Peter care that you were going to be in danger just by walking in the front door, you're a wildcat in the knight territory. That alone is dangerous. Especially for you, because of who I am."

"They believed Hunter would protect me and keep me safe."

Troy sighed and shook his head again. "They're so stupid."

"Just listen it gets better. After that was set, Hunter suggested to take away my phone so I had no way of contacting you and…."

"They agreed." Troy guessed. "That's why you didn't call and tell me."

She nodded. "I wanted to. Especially after they….after school. I was alone and I was scared and all I wanted was you but I had no way to reach you."

Troy hugged her tighter when her voice cracked. "I'm right here. It's all right. You're safe now."

"Troy, can you sing?"

"Of course."

Troy kissed her head and gently rocked her side to side as he softly started to sing. Gabriella instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Out in the living room Jack and Lucille were talking when there was a bang on the front door. Jack went to answer it.<p>

"Where is she!" Maria demanded as she walked inside, Peter and Hunter following behind.

Lucille walked into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Lucille asked.

"Getting my daughter back from your son." Maria answered.

"You're not going anywhere near my daughter." Lucille said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm not letting you anywhere near Gabriella until we talk."

"Do you have any idea what happen to Gabriella tonight?" Jack asked. "Do you have any idea where and how I found her?"

"Hunter, said Troy came to West High, he brought the rest of the Wildcats and beat him up, then they kidnapped Gabriella."

"They beat up Hunter? Yet he doesn't have a scratch on him." Jack said.

"What's your point?"

"My point is because of you, your daughter was sexually assaulted and beaten to a bloody pulp today. Hunter was the leader of it all."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, then believe this."

Jack grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall. He opened Troy's bedroom door and let Maria see Gabriella. Troy growled. "Get away from her."

"She's not going to touch her Troy, I just want Maria to see what happen to her daughter." Jack explained.

Once Jack was sure she saw enough he pulled her out of the room and back into the living room.

"That damage you saw on your daughter's body was done by Hunter and his friends. Because you agreed to let her go to West High."

"I did what was best for Gabriella."

"OH yeah! Does it look like that was the best idea? DOES IT!" Lucille screamed.

"Shhh, Luc, calm down. You're going to wake Gabriella." Jack said walking over to his wife and rubbing her back.

"Good, let her wake Gabriella so we can take her home." Peter said.

"You're not taking her anywhere." Jack growled.

"Neither of you are. Maria if you want to see Gabriella again you need to break things off with Peter, or at least move out. Your choices and Hunter's actions are slowly killing Gabriella and I will not sit around and watch. This is your last chance. Break up with Peter or I'm going to call child serves and they're going to take her away from you for good."

"I don't believe a word out of your mouths. I will believe Gabriella and only her."

"That would be a first." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see Troy standing there, a scared shaking Gabriella was hiding behind him.

"Gabriella wants to tell us what happen, but she wants everyone to sit down and she wants Hunter, Peter, and Maria, as far away from her as possible."

Jack nodded and looked to the others.

"You three go sit on the couch. Lucille and I will take the side chair and Troy and Gabriella can take the other."

"Actually, she has also requested that her mother…Lucille, and I sit with her."

"All right." Maria nodded.

Gabriella whimpered.

"Not you." Troy said "Lucille, not you Maria, but my mother Lucille."

"But you said mother."

"You are no mother to Gabriella." Lucille said. She went over to Troy and gently coaxed her to come out from behind him. Lucille wrapped her tightly in her arms.

"I've got you baby you're safe…Honey, you're like an ice cube." She said suddenly.

She grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and wrapped it around her. Gabriella snuggled the blanket and cuddled into Lucille's hold. Lucille smiled and kiss her head.

"You sick women don't you dare touch her like that." Peter growled.

Gabriella flinched.

"Excuse me?"

"You have no right to kiss her head like that. You are not her mother!"

"Don't yell at mommy!" Gabriella whimpered.

"It's ok baby girl. I'm ok." Lucille soothed.

"Look, we can discuss this later. Right now, Gabriella wants to tell us something and we all need to listen, now all of you sit down and listen to her!" Jack ordered.

Troy went over to Lucille and rubbed Gabriella's back.

Everyone went to sit down. Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out. She made the mistake of looking at Hunter. He glared harshly at her. She knew he was threatening her not to say anything. She gulped.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me, right at me." Troy said. "Just look at me." He gently took her face into her hands and made her look at him and not at Hunter.

"Hunter grabbed me by the wrist tightly and literally dragged me onto the bus this morning. He let me go as we were climbing up the steps and I tripped. Everyone laughed at me. We finally got to school and Hunter dragged me inside again. He squeezed my wrist really tight. When he finally let go he told me to follow him. He wouldn't tell me where and I didn't trust him enough to follow him so I ran. He ran after me and grabbed my arm he…he punched me." Gabriella choked out.

Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the events of her days.

"Then he dragged me into the gym."

"That isn't true Gabriella! Stop telling lies! I took you to homeroom and you ran away from me so I ran after you. Tell them the truth Gabriella."

Gabriella looked down at her hands. "But I am telling the truth." She whispered softly.

"We know you are Princess, just keep going." Troy cooed.

Gabriella didn't answer. She moved from Lucille's arms to Troy's. He kissed her head and rubbed her back. He went over to the opened chair and sat down, keeping Gabriella on his lap. He kissed her temple. "Just tell us what happen. We will believe whatever you say." He whispered softly into her ear.

"We got to the gym and the other boys were there. I'd seen them before last game but I didn't know their names or anything."

"Do you know their numbers?" Jack asked.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Ok, just curious, go on."

"When I got to the gym, Hunter told me not to talk, when I did talk he pulled me by the hair. Hunter started to brag about making Troy look abusive and how wonderful it is. Then he…he called me….he called me…" she shook her head.

"You can tell us, sweetie, we won't get mad." Troy told her softly.

"I called her Brie Bear, I knew her dad called her that and that it might comfort her." Hunter lied.

"Brie Bear, was a special nickname only her father was allowed to call her. She didn't even let me call her that. I can understand why that would upset her." Maria said. "Go on, Gabriella, then what happen."

"They all started to smoke."

"THAT'S A LIE! COACH WOULD HAVE OUR HEADS IF HE FOUND OUT WE WERE SMOKING!" Hunter yelled.

"I can agree with her, when I got there all their empty butts were laying on the ground." Jack said.

Hunter growled.

"What happen next?" Maria asked.

"Hunter blew the smoke into my face, making me cough but then they saw me fiddling with my T necklace and they started to laugh at it and then they….they ripped it off my neck and threw it at the wall. I'm sorry Troy."

"Baby, don't be sorry. I can always get you something new to wear. Until then, it leaves your neck open for tickles." He lightly and gently kissed the ticklish spot on her neck and she giggled, she didn't push him away but she actually liked it. "That tickles." He did it again and she giggled.

"See! He's kissing her neck! THAT'S WRONG!" Hunter yelled.

"It's only wrong if she doesn't like it. She seems to be enjoying it." Lucille smiled as she listened to Gabriella giggle.

"But…."

"No! Not buts Hunter just shut up!" Maria yelled. "Troy isn't doing anything wrong. Gabriella is enjoying every second of his kisses and I was an idiot to believe he could hurt her. Tomorrow she is returning to East High and she is going to be with Troy, and she will be away from you."

Jack and Lucille smiled. If only it hadn't taken Gabriella almost getting raped to realize this.

"Troy," Gabriella giggled. "No more."

Troy smiled and nodded. She cuddled into him and let out a content sigh.

"Can you keep going?" Maria asked.

Gabriella nodded softly. "After that, Hunter said he was going to do something to me that would make Troy lose his mind."

"Which was what?" Jack asked.

"Take away my innocence." Gabriella whispered softly.

Maria, Lucille, Troy, and Jack gasped.

"You did what!" Maria yelled.

"She's lying! Maria think about it, she hates me. She hates my dad, she'll say or do anything to break you up." Hunter said.

"No, you would say and do anything to break us up. Gabriella would support me as long as I was happy."

Gabriella smiled. It was good having her mom defend her again.

"I've been an idiot believing you over my own daughter! Now she was almost raped because I trusted you! Now, legally I had no right to punish you. Peter, if you don't punish your son and punish him right, I'm going to break up with you because I cannot live knowing my daughter is in danger."

"I agree with you, Hunter needs to be punished. I've been easy on him because I felt he was lashing because of me dating again but this has gone too far. Maria, please don't leave. I really do care about you, and Gabriella. Please, tell me, what should I do to punish him? I'll do it."

"I think Gabriella should pick. Hunter got to pick for her yesterday so now she gets to pick for him." Troy said.

"Troy has a point." Maria said.

"No, I don't want to pick, I don't want to pick. He's get mad and hurt me again." She whimpered.

"Hunter, for this next month, you aren't allowed to play, practice or participate in any basketball games."

"WHAT! BUT DAD?'

"NO! HUNTER! NO! LOOK AT GABRIELLA'S FACE! YOU DID THAT TO HER! YOU MAY NOT HAVE DONE THE WHOLE THING BUT YOU WERE THE LEADER YOU ORDERED ALL OF IT! I'VE BEEN LETTING YOU OFF EASY BUT THIS IS TOO FAIR HUNTER. YOU ALMOST RAPED HER! YOU COULD GO TO JAIL FOR THAT! SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY COMPLAINTS OUT OF YOU! YOUR GROUNDED FROM TV, CELL PHONE, COMPUTER, BASKETBALL, ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING YOU ONCE ENJOYED IS GONE FOR A WHOLE MONTH AND UNLESS YOU CHANGE YOUR ATTUIDE IT WILL BE TWO!" Peter yelled standing up.

No one said a word. Peter had never been so strict with Hunter before. Peter never yelled at anyone before. Maria was the first to break the silence. She looked to Lucille and Jack, "You were right, I've been neglecting my daughter and I haven't been listening to her. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"You want to thank us? Go get some help Maria, you need it. Gabriella can stay here with us as long as you need."

"I will, I'm going to call Dr. Black, she helped Gabriella when she was going through separation anxiety disorder. You're right, I do need help. Gabriella, I know your trust in me can never be returned but can you ever forgive me?"

Gabriella smiled softly at her mom and stood up slowly and walked over to her.

"Get some help, and get better, then I will forgive you and I will allow you to earn my trust back."

"That's all I could ask for is chance."

"Would it be all right if I finish my story?" she asked.

"Of course." Maria nodded.

"She's just trying to get me in trouble!" Hunter growled.

"You're already in trouble." Peter said. He went over to Gabriella. "I know you're trust in me was broken when you found out I had a son, but is there any way I can try and earn that back?"

"Stick with the punishment, don't go back on your word, and continue to punish him if he does wrong, if you do that I will consider giving you another chance."

"It's a deal, thank you. I'm so sorry."

"I'm so sorry too baby girl." Maria said.

Gabriella smiled. "I forgive you, but…"

"But what?"

"Can someone please fix the lock on my door!" she whined.

Everyone laughed.

"How about this, you spend the rest of the week with the Bolton's. You'll feel safer and Lucille will be here to care for your wounds and we will have time to fix up your room and make it better to live in." Peter suggested.

"I like that idea." Gabriella nodded.

"Me too." Maria said.

"Me three." Troy piped in.

Gabriella giggled and went back over to him and sat down. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Troy, I'm sorry to. I may not have said them to your face, but I thought some terrible things about you, and I believed you hurt my daughter when the truth is your better for her than I am."

Troy just smiled. "I forgive you, just get some help so you can be a better mother to your daughter."

Maria nodded. She sat back down next to Peter on the couch.

"Go on and finish the story." Jack said.

"So, after they talked about taking away my innocence they acted on it. Hunter pinned me down and then kissed me, but I pulled away. They said I was too strong and they wanted to weaken me so they…they hit me, and kicked me, and punched, me and beat me until I was too weak to move, that's when they started to rip my shirt and take off my pants. Someone was coming so they all ran away."

"Was that me?" Jack asked.

Gabriella shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. "It was their Coach."

"He knew you were there?" Maria asked.

Gabriella nodded. "He was going to help me but he said…he said…he said he didn't help wildcats and he just left me there!" Gabriella cried and burst into tears crying into Troy's chest.

"I'm calling the school board and reporting him. There is no way he's getting away with that." Jack said.

"Jack, wait, can you please tell the rest?" Gabriella whimpered.

Jack nodded. "I had gone to the school to pick up some papers for our next game and as I was on my way out the Coach said I should stop by the gym and check out the new hoops they got, but now I know it was because he wanted me to see Gabriella. When I got there she was bleeding and bruised. She was shaking and crying, but mostly she was in nothing but her under garments. I covered her with my sweater and took her to the hospital then took her back here."

"Gabriella, were you raped or did they just touch you?"

"They just touched me." She answered.

"Ok, that's enough for the night. Go on back to bed." Lucille said.

Gabriella nodded feeling tired and stood up. Troy and her went back to the bedroom.

"Thank you, I really needed to hear that…as much as I didn't like it." Peter said.

"We're just sorry it has to be like this." Jack said.

Peter stood up. "Let's go and when we get home you're going right to bed."

Hunter groaned and followed his father. Maria stood and looked to the Bolton's. "Thank you, I promise I'll go get some help first thing in the morning."

She followed Peter and Hunter out the door. Lucille and Jack sighed.

"Do you think Peter will stick with his punishments?"

"He better, or Gabriella will never trust him."

Lucille sighed. "Things are better for Gabriella, so why do I feel like nothing has really changed?"

"I don't know, but honestly, I feel the same way. I just hope we're wrong."

Lucille nodded. Gabriella couldn't handle another betrayal from her mother. If Maria wasn't careful she was going to lose Gabriella and this time…it would be forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN wow that was a long chapter lol I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't worry Maria and Peter are both going to work on their promises to Gabriella...that doesn't mean Huner is going to change lol. Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	9. Getting Better or Getting Worse

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update but I'm back now and I should have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

><p>That next morning Peter walked downstairs to see Maria on the phone.<p>

"Yes, five o' clock in perfect…Yes, I will see you then…Thank you very much."

Maria hung up.

"Who was that?" Peter said.

"Dr. Black, I made an appointment to go see her. I'm kind of scared."

"I'll go with you if you'd liked."

Maria nodded. Peter hugged her and they kissed. "I'm proud your getting help. I hope you'll tell me what you learn so I can help you get better."

"I will, Dr. Black said she'd be ok if you would want to come as well, she said she could help us both, she had some good advice about how to deal with us even though our kids don't get along."

"I'd like that. I had some few ideas myself."

"What?"

"Well, one, I want to give Gabriella the bigger room."

"You mean Hunter's?"

"Yes, he doesn't deserve to have that big huge room, Gabriella does. Also, it's the same size as her old room so I was thinking maybe…I could kind of recreate her old room, sort of speak."

"I'm sure Gabriella would love that, but I'm sure all she misses is her balcony."

"Why?"

"She used to stand outside at night and stare at the stars. Before her father died he told her she could always find him in the stars so Gabriella would stand outside and just talk to him."

"How would you feel about extending that room and putting a balcony on?"

"I think Gabriella would love that. Hunter might get angry."

"Hunter is already angry. He doesn't deserve new nice things. Gabriella deserves more than I can ever give her. This is my attempt."

"It's perfect. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Great! Have you spoken to her since last night?"

"I called, Jack said she was kind of restless last night because of nightmares but after a while Troy was able to settle her down and she could sleep. Then this morning Gabriella has just being laying in bed. Troy won't let her do anything. He is waiting on her hand and foot, it's real cute."

Peter smiled. "He spoils that girl rotten."

"Yes, and she loves it."

They both laughed. "Well, let's get going, we've got a lot of work to do if we want all this done when Gabriella comes home in a week. Peter said.

"Let's go."

Peter and Maria smiled and walked out there door. Hoping their attempt at making things up to Gabriella actually worked.

* * *

><p>The week went by fast and somehow, even with work, plus Maria going to the doctor, which was going really well by the way, Maria and Peter had managed to get Gabriella's room ready along with the new attached balcony. The Bolton's were on their way with Gabriella right now an Maria couldn't wait to see the look on Gabriella's face when she saw her new room.<p>

Peter laughed as she paced back and forth.

"Maria, relax, she's going to love it."

"I know, I know but, I just hope this is enough. I know I can't push forgiveness onto her but I just want her to know how sorry we are and how much we really do love her."

"She knows that. I spoke with Jack, earlier. She said Gabriella is doing a lot better…mentally. She's not as shy and shut down as she was before. She's a bit more open and active."

"Really?"

"Yes, really now come sit down."

Maria sighed and sat down on the couch next to him.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the door opened and Gabriella walked in the Bolton's were behind her. Maria jumped up.<p>

"Hey, Gabriella, welcome back. We sure missed you."

"Where is he?" she asked softly.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Gabriella's biggest worry about coming back was seeing Hunter again." Troy explained.

"Hunter is spending the week with his mother." Peter said. "I made sure he wasn't here when you got here. I knew that would make you feel more comfortable."

Gabriella smiled softly. "Thank you."

Everyone walked inside more.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked.

"Better, my wounds have healed and all my bruises Troy has tickled kissed better."

"Good, if your not ready for school Monday we can keep you home longer."

"No, no, I'm ready. I want to go back and see everyone. I actually miss, Mrs. Darbus."

Troy and Jack laughed. "I never thought I'd hear that." Troy laughed.

"Of course not, you're scared of the Mrs. Darbus in the High School Musical movies and the Mrs. Darbus in our school is very similar so it's only natural." Gabriella teased.

Troy gave her a fake playfully glare.

She giggled.

"All right you two, that's enough. Gabriella, your mother and I have a present for you."

"What is it?"

"Come with us."

Maria and Peter led the way. Everyone followed behind them. They got to the bedroom and Gabriella stepped back.

"What's going on? Why are we outside Hunter's room? You said he was gone."

"It's ok. He is gone, and this isn't Hunter's room." Peter opened the door "It's yours."

Gabriella gasped. The room looked almost similar to her old room. She squealed and ran over to her balcony and yanked open the glass doors. "I HAVE A BALCONY AGAIN!"

Maria laughed. "I told you that would be her favorite part."

"You also have your own personal bathroom, it's joined with the bedroom."

Gabriella looked to the bathroom smiled. Now she felt safe because she had ways of locking Hunter out of places he didn't belong. She ran to hug Peter. "Thank you, thank you so much. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm very happy you like it."

Gabriella hugged her mother. "Thank you mommy. This is great."

Maria smiled and hugged her daughter kissing her head. "I'm just glad to see you smile again Mija, I've missed that smile so much."

"So wait, did you kick Hunter out? Is he sleeping outside from now on?" Troy asked.

"No, as easy as they would be. He is in Gabriella's old room, the smaller room."

"Oh, I thought you locked him outside." Gabriella pouted.

Everyone laughed at her.

"He doesn't know about the room change yet either. He left a few days ago. He's coming home tomorrow. We wanted you to be able to come home and get comfortable again."

"Thank you for thinking of me, Peter."

Peter smiled and nodded. "I know I haven't shown it but I really do care about you Gabriella, very much."

Gabriella nodded. "I know, you've both earned my forgiveness it's my trust I still can't give back yet."

"We understand that and we're ok with it. Dr. Black even says I can't push and keep asking you what I have to do. I need to figure it out for myself and do it." Maria said.

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you, how are things going with Dr. Black?"

"Well, it's hard but it's really helping me."

"Good, I'm glad she can help you."

"She says, any time you want to come in and talk to her about what happen to you, you can."

Gabriella nodded. "I might, but I really am ok. I wasn't raped, I know a lot of people aren't that lucky. The real test is how I handle seeing Hunter again."

"Gabriella listen, Maria and I have made some changes to our work schedule, now you will never be left alone with Hunter. Either your mother or I will always be here with you if Hunter is here, and if he give you any problems you just come get us and we will make him stop."

"That makes me feel safer, thank you."

"I really want you to feel safe here Gabriella. I want you to feel at home and I want you to be able to call this place your home. Please tell me what I can do to make that happen."

Gabriella smiled. "You've already done so much, I still need to get used to it, but it's like moving into any new home. But, I'm starting to feel more comfortable all ready so thank you so much."

"Oh, and one more thing." Peter said.

"You didn't buy me a puppy did you?" Gabriella asked.

The grownups laughed. "No, not quite."

"Peter, what else is there?" Maria asked.

"I did this one on my own. I know sometimes it get chilly at night and I have a friend who does quilts so I had her make a very special one for you."

Peter went into her closet and pulled it out and opened it up. It had a picture of Gabriella with her father on it and it say 'There is nothing warmer or more comforting than daddies' arms.' With the way the picture was positioned when Gabriella would wrapped it around her it would look like he father's arms were wrapped around her. "Maria, once told me, when you'd get scared by thunder storms you'd be comforted by your father holding you. I know I'll never be able to take his place, I'd never want to but I thought this might help."

Peter went over to Gabriella and wrapped it around her shoulders. Gabriella's eyes were filled with tears. Gabriella held it tightly around her. She put it up to her face. "It smells like him."

"I had it sprayed with the colon your father used to wear."

"Thank you so much Peter,_ this really_ is the best present anyone has ever given me." She whimpered.

Not being able to hold back tears she turned and buried her face in Troy's chest. Everyone gave a small chuckle.

"Baby, it's ok. You don't have to be shy." He cooed rubbing her back.

Gabriella pulled herself together and turned back around. "I'm sorry, this is all so wonderful Peter, I really appreciate everything."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's ok they were happy tears."

Gabriella gave him one last hug. She put the blanket on her bed. "I can't thank you enough, either of you."

"We're just happy you can find it in your heart to forgive us."

"I'm just happy you finally saw Hunter for who he really is."

Everyone smiled. Things were finally starting to turn around again. Gabriella was slowly starting to trust Maria and Peter again and they knew what Hunter was doing and both agreed to punish him. But…were things going to stay that way.

"What time tomorrow is Hunter coming home?" Jack asked.

"Around noon, why?"

"Just wondering."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "Um…can I have one more thing, you've already given me so much and I hate to sound ungrateful but…"

"Yes, Troy can sleepover." Peter smiled.

"How did you…."

"Gabriella, I know you better than you think."

Gabriella giggled shyly. "Thank you."

"Now, there are some rules, Troy must sleep on the couch, you can stay up as last as you want because it's not a school night, but you both must sleep in different rooms."

"I'm ok with that. I just really want Troy here for me tomorrow when Hunter comes home. I know I'll feel safer that way."

"Which is why we're allowing it. But you must follow the rules."

"We will, thank you." Troy smiled.

"Troy, look, I know you hate my son but please do not ever put your hands on him again."

Troy nodded. "It was wrong of me to get so violent with him, I realizes now I should have been the bigger man, I promise I will not fight him again."

"Thank you."

"Now, who is hungry?" Peter asked.

All the adults went back downstairs. Troy went over to the balcony and went looked down. "We have a problem." He said seriously.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked coming up next to him.

He turned to her. "There is no tree next to your balcony, how can I sneak up here at night without a tree?"

Gabriella burst into laughing. "That is your big problem?"

He nodded.

"Troy, there is this thing, it's called a front door. You should try it sometime." She teased.

"Are you making fun of me Montez?"

"No, of course not. I was just informing you of this wonderful invention that would solve your major tree problem."

"You are making fun of me! You must be punished."

Gabriella squealed and took off running. Gabriella giggled as she ran, happy everything was the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>The next morning Troy and Gabriella were hanging out in her room.<p>

"Troy stop it!" Gabriella giggled as he kissed her neck.

He just smiled and continued.

"Troy, that tickles, stop it!"

Smirking he blew a raspberry making her squeal and burst into more giggles.

"Troy seriously!"

He chuckled but ignored her.

"Stop, or I won't kiss you anymore."

Troy pulled away and looked at her.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

They both playfully glared at each before bursting into laughter.

"I love you, Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too, Gabriella."

They both shared a deep passionate kiss on the lips. They were in the middle of making out when a voice screamed "Dad I'm home!"

Gabriella froze. She gulped and looked to Troy fearfully. It was Hunter, he was home.

"Hey, it's ok, he won't hurt you. I'm not going to let him." Troy soothed.

Gabriella bit her lip nervously. "I'm scared of seeing him."

"We don't have to go down stairs until you're ready."

She nodded. "I'm not ready."

"Then we can just stay up here. Now, where were we?"

They both leaned in and started to kiss passionately again. Suddenly the door burst open causing both Troy and Gabriella to pull apart.

"Why are you in my room?" he asked.

"I-I-I-I…It-It's…Th-this…this isn't…" Gabriella stuttered too petrified to answer.

"It's Gabriella's room now. Not yours so leave." Troy said standing up and in front of Gabriella.

"Since when is this your room?"

"Since, you had your friends try to rape Gabriella and beat her to a pulp."

"DAD GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Hunter screamed.

Gabriella flinched.

Peter came running up the stairs.

"What is going on here?" Peter asked.

"She is in my room dad."

"Take a look around Son, does this look like your room?"

"She changed it."

"No, I changed it. Maria and I changed the bedrooms around. You are now in the other room."

"But that's so small!"

"Tough, you want to act like a bully and pick on those smaller than you, fine but there will be major punishments."

Hunter growled and sent death glares at Gabriella. She whimpered.

"Now, go to your room and start your homework. You are still grounded."

Growling Hunter stormed out of the room.

"Thank you." Gabriella said softly.

"I'm sorry he scared you. I didn't get a chance to see him before he came up."

"It's ok."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm just scared of him."

"All right, well lunch is almost ready. Will you be staying Troy?"

"Of course."

"Great, I'll set an extra place for you."

"Peter, where is my mom?"

"At her appointment with Dr. Black. She's been going to see her every other day. She says it's really helping her."

"Good, I'm glad."

"We all are."

With that Peter left the room. Gabriella sighed as Troy turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, I should have stood up to him"

"Baby, he hurt you in one of the worst ways possible, if my dad didn't show up when he did you would have bled to death, he nearly killed you. You have every right to be scared of him. He physically and sexually abused you. I'd be surprised if you weren't scared of him. Plus, you'll get you're confidence back and you won't be scared of him."

"I hope so. Every time he is near me I don't feel like myself. I feel like this scared defenseless, helpless, little girl."

Troy sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I will do whatever to takes to protect you from him. I promise. He is never going to hurt you again."

Gabriella smiled softly "Thank you, Wildcat, I love you."

"I love you too, Angel."

They both kissed gently on the lips. They pulled away and Gabriella cuddled into him. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. Since Hunter was grounded for two months, maybe things would be easier to deal with. But the big question was going to be, what would happen after Hunter was un-grounded?

* * *

><p>Two months went by fast, which was bad for Gabriella, but good for Hunter. Gabriella had slowly started to trust Maria and Peter again. Maria continued to go and get help, Peter even went with her. Gabriella was starting to feel more at home at Peter's house and less like a guest. Hunter laid low for those two months, kissing up to Maria and Peter is hopes of getting freed sooner, but it failed. Gabriella was happily back at East High with her friends and she was really starting to feel happy again. Also Gabriella physically healed from her attack. Things were going great again but one sleep over was going to change everything.<p>

It all started one morning, Troy took Gabriella on a special date. He had convinced his father to let him use the school so he could plan a picnic on the roof top garden. He had lit candles and set up some fancy light around the railing. He got her favorite, food, drink, and desert. Now it was just time to show Gabriella.

"Troy, seriously, where are we going?" she giggled as he led her up the stairs with a blindfold on.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"But Troy!"

Troy chuckled. "Nope, I'm not telling you anything. Just wait."

Finally he stopped. "Ok, remove the blind fold."

Gabriella did as he said. She gasped. "Troy, this is beautiful!"

"I thought we needed some us time."

She giggled. "You thought right.."

She walked over and sat down. Troy smiled and followed her.

"So, Mr. Bolton, what did you prepare for us?"

"Well, I know it's still early but I got you a margarita pizza with chocolate covered strawberries and to top it all off I've got strawberry and banana smoothie."

"Sounds great. Let's eat."

Troy opened the box and served her the first piece before giving himself a slice. They laughed and talk the whole time.

"So, how is Hunter, this morning?"

Gabriella sighed. "He's officially off being grounded so I don't know what he has planned but it isn't good."

"How do you know he has something planned?"

"I can just tell, He's acting weirder than normal."

"Did you tell, Peter and Maria?"

She nodded. "They're going to keep an eye on him, but until he actually does something they can't ground him."

"That stinks."

"Tell me about it."

Gabriella sighed. She put down her pizza and looked at the ground.

"Hey," Troy said gently. "What's wrong?"

"I just…I'm so confused. I'm really starting to feel safe and comfortable at Peter's house and I'm happy my mom is so happy but…"

"But what?"

"I hate living under the same roof as Hunter. I haven't told anyone this before but…every time I'm in that house I'm scared Hunter is going to do something to hurt me, only this time…it will be permanent." She said choking out the last part.

"Baby, like what?" He asked pulling her into his arms.

"I don't know, like death, or a broken spine, anything that can't be fixed."

"Brie, I'd never let him hurt you that badly."

"You're not with me all the time."

"You're not alone with him though. Maria and Peter are always there right?"

"He only listens to his dad. When it's just my mom he doesn't care. He does whatever he wants. Did I ever tell you he threatened me?"

"No, when did this happen?"

"About two or three days ago. Peter was working late. Mom, and I were making dinner…"

**Flashback**

**Gabriella and her mother were in the kitchen cooking dinner when Hunter came downstairs. **

"**What smells like garbage?" he asked. **

"**Your dinner." Maria said. "It's chicken pot pie, this recipe has been in the Montez family for years." She turned to face him as Gabriella continued to cook. "You can either eat it or cook your own dinner, but don't expect me to make you something else." **

"**Fine, I'll make my own dinner." **

**Maria just shook her head and turned back to Gabriella. **

"**Good, Just add some more carrots into it. I'm going to get some spices to add to it." **

**Maria turned her back and walked over to the cabinet. With her back turned she missed Hunter grabbed a knife from the draw and point it add Gabriella. He pretended to trip making Gabriella gasp and jump back knocking the tray of pies to the floor. Maria turned back around at the same time Hunter did. **

"**Honey, are you all right? What happen?" Maria rushed over to her daughter. **

"**I'm fine…" she said her voice cracked. **

"**Baby, you're shaking what's wrong?" **

"**I'm fine…" **

"**Come here, Baby girl, come here." **

**Maria hugged Gabriella tightly. Gabriella hugged her mother back, over her mother's shoulder she saw Hunter. He was smirking at her. He pointed to her with the knife then swiped it in the air in front of his own neck. Gabriella buried her face in her mother's shoulder. **

**End Flashback **

"What did Peter do?" Troy asked.

Gabriella just looked down.

"What did Maria do when you told her?" Troy asked again.

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"You did tell your mother…didn't you?"

"I told her I had burnt myself and then felt guilty for knocking over the food, that's why I was so upset. She didn't believe me but I wouldn't tell her the truth."

"Gabriella you need to tell your mother the truth! Hunter threatened to kill you and you're not saying anything? Gabriella, Peter and Maria need to know."

"Don't you get it Troy? Maria has no power of him! Legally, she has no control or rights to punish him. So, even if I had told her, nothing would have come of it!"

"She would have told Peter, he would have punished him."

"HE THREATENED ME TROY! IF I TELL ON HIM HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! I CAN'T TELL ON HIM! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" She screamed as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I can't tell on him Troy. I'm so scared he'll kill me."

Troy hugged her tighter. "He will die before he can touch you. I promise, I will not let him lay a finger on you."

Gabriella shook her head as she cried into his chest. "I'm so scared of him, Troy. I'm so scared of him."

"I know, Baby, I know. Shhhh, it's ok." Troy rubbed her back as he comforted her.

Maria and Peter had promised to help her and make sure Hunter didn't hurt her, but how could they protect her when she wasn't honest about Hunter hurting her.

"Baby, you need to tell your mom and Peter what Hunter did to you."

She shook her head. "Please, don't make me Troy. Please, please don't make me. I promise I'll be a better girlfriend, I'll make out with you whenever you want just please don't make me tell them." She begged.

Troy's heart broke. He hated when she said things like that. She made it seem like he was trying to punish her when all he was trying to do was help her.

"Baby, you're the perfect girlfriend. This isn't a punishment. If you don't want to tell your mother and Peter, that's ok. But, I will. They have to find out some way baby girl. So if you don't want to tell them, I will."

"Promise?" she asked looking up from his chest.

"I promise." He said wiping away her tears. "Until then lets finish out date, only this time without the tears."

She smiled softly and nodded. Troy kissed her head.

"Look on the bright side, we've got movie night with the gang tonight."

"That's not the bright side." She muttered.

"Why not?"

"It's my turn to host, which means all the Wildcats will be at Peter's house with Hunter."

"They're going to behave. I've warned them."

"It's not them I'm worried about."

"Hunter will just hideaway in his room for the night, he's powerless without his team behind him."

"I don't know Troy, Hunter has something up his sleeve. I can just feel it."

"You need to stop being so paranoid. Hunter isn't stupid enough to do something in front of all the Wildcats."

Gabriella sighed. "I don't know Troy, I honestly don't know."

"I do, now cheer up." He said poking her side. "Stop worrying about Hunter and cheer up." He said poking her again.

She giggled as he continued to poke her in the side each time saying "Cheer up."

She pushed his hands away and got up and ran. He laughed and chased after her. He caught up with Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around making her giggle. Then she felt Troy pressing and wiggling his fingers into her stomach making her giggle harder and kick her legs.

"N-no tic-tic-tickling."

"What Brie? I couldn't understand you?"

"Sto-sto-stop tic-tic-tickling m-m-me."

"What? What's so funny? What am I doing?"

"Tro-Tro-Tro-Troy sto-sto- stop."

"I'll stop tickling when you stop laughing how about that?"

"N-no! Sto-stop!"

She squirmed and kicked her legs trying to get free, also making it harder for Troy to hold her. So he grabbed her tightly in one arm and pinning her arms to her chest and tickling her stomach. She broke out into giggles not being able to hold them back. She kicked her legs more frantically as he got her armpits. She screamed in laughter hating Troy knowing her most ticklish spots.

"Sto-sto-sto-stop"

"Nope."

Troy continued to tickle her and she continued to laugh hysterically until she couldn't take any more and kicked him in between his knees causing him to let her go and fall to the floor. She giggled a little bit.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not." He groaned.

She knelt down beside him. "Yes, I am. I didn't mean to kick you there. I meant to kick you on your leg or knee or something. Forgive me?"

She held out her hand to help him up. He grabbed her hand and flipped them so he was on top of her.

"Maybe, I can forgive you, but you have to stay cheered up for the rest of the day deal?"

She nodded and smiled. "Deal."

He got up and helped Gabriella to her feet. "Thank you for this amazing date Troy."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Come on, let's go finish our food."

They both went back over to the blanket and sat down continuing their laughter and fun.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Troy and Gabriella returned to Peter's house. They had to talk to Peter and Maria before the others showed up.<p>

"Mom? Peter? You guys home?" Gabriella said softly as she walked in.

Troy chuckled. He rubbed her back. "It's ok. I'm right here."

Peter and Maria walked in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"There is something you need to know. It's about Hunter." Troy said.

"Is he all right?"

"He threatened me." Gabriella said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"The other night, Hunter threatened Gabriella with a kitchen knife." Troy explained.

"That's what got you so upset? Honey, why didn't you tell me?" Maria asked.

"He threatened me." Gabriella said even softer.

"Gabriella was worried Hunter would hurt her if she told on him again." Troy said.

Peter sighed. Maria did too. They were hoping Hunter would change but he wasn't and they both knew it was only going take one more attack on Gabriella before Maria finally moved out.

"I'm sorry, I'll go talk to him." Peter said.

He made his way upstairs with his head bowed. He honestly felt terrible. His son was going to ruin everything between him and Maria.

"Honey, the next time someone hurts you I want you to tell me right away." Maria said.

"I'm sorry. I was scared."

"Baby, I understand that. But you don't ever have to be scared of telling me stuff."

"I wasn't scared of telling you as much as I was scared of what would happen after I told you. I just…I didn't want Hunter to hurt me again."

Maria sighed. "Gabriella, you're right. You living here is putting you in danger. I think it's time we move out."

"Where would we go?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"I don't know, I'll find us a place. We just can't live here anymore. You're in too much danger."

Gabriella nodded. "I'm sorry this is all my fault. You're breaking up with Peter because of me."

"No, this isn't your fault. It's something that has to happen. Tomorrow we will start looking for a place and we will move out as soon as we find a place to stay."

Gabriella looked to the floor and nodded. The doorbell rang.

"That's the guys." Troy said.

"Go, enjoy your sleepover. I'll go see what Peter is doing." Maria said.

She kissed Gabriella on the head and walked away. Troy looked to Gabriella. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I've always wanted to move out, but not if it meant my mother was unhappy and now that's what's going to happen because I'm a scardy cat."

She walked away not letting Troy respond. She went to the door and looked through the peek hole and gasped. It was boys, but not her boys. It was the ENTIRE West High basketball team. Why were they there? What if they came back to finish what they started two months ago. She turned and ran back into the living room.

"Hey, did you let…" Troy trailed off when she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. She clung to him tightly. "Baby, what's the matter?" he asked worriedly. He hugged her tightly to him and rubbed her back.

"It's not our friends, it's not our friends!" she cried out.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok. It's ok, you're safe. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Who is at the door?"

"It's them! It's the West High Knights! The entire West High basketball team is outside." She whimpered.

"Hunter must have invited them over."

"Wow, Troy, good guess. I'm surprised you managed to figure that out on your own. Normally, Gabriella has to help you because you're so stupid. " One of the boys said.

Gabriella whimpered. Troy pulled her behind him. "How did you get in?"

"Hunter, told us where the spare key is. We use it every now and then."

"Hunter is grounded again, you should go home." Troy said.

"Hunter isn't grounded."

"He may not have been when he called you but he is now."

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because it's the truth."

"You know, Bolton, you aren't so big and tough without your team behind you. We could easily take you."

"I'm not going to fight you. You're not worth it."

"Scardy cat." One of the boy laughed.

Gabriella knew him from when he broke her necklace.

"Maybe I am, but at least I'm brave enough to stand down from a fight. Fighting makes things worse, not better."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil." One of the other guys mocked.

The door bell rang again. Troy looked to Gabriella. "Go get that. It's most likely the others."

"I don't want to leave you." She whimpered.

"Go, I'll be ok."

Sighing Gabriella nodded. She walked to the front door and looked through the hole. It was her friends so she opened the door.

"Please help, Troy." She whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked instantly.

"The rest of West High is here, they are ganging up on him."

Chad and the others rushed inside. Gabriella gasped when she returned to the living room. One of the boys had Troy with his arms pinned behind his back as another punched him over and over in the stomach.

"STOP IT!" Gabriella screamed. "LET HIM GO!"

"AH, This makes me proud…"

Everyone turned to see Hunter walk in. "I've trained you boys well."

Hunter went over to Troy. "Not so tough now are you?"

Troy just growled and tried to pull away. "You don't scare me."

"Oh yeah…."

Hunter punched him again this time in the face busting his lip open.

"STOP!" Gabriella screamed.

Tears filled her eyes, she felt like she was living one of her worst nightmares. They were going to beat him to death just like in the nightmares she used to have.

Chad growled and tackled Hunter to the ground. Troy kicked the guys holding him between the knees and got free. He wiped his bloody lip on his sleeve.

"Is that the best you got?" he asked.

"Troy!"

Gabriella rushed over to him.

"I'm ok baby girl." He soothed as he hugged her tightly. He looked to Chad who had Hunter pinned to the ground. "Chad, let him up. The Wildcats are better than this."

Chad stood up.

"Seriously? Dude, they just…"

"I know, but it takes a little boy to start a fight, it takes a man to stand down from a fight. We're not going to fight them Chad, we're the better men."

"But…"

"No, no buts." Troy said.

Chad growled. "Fine."

"Great, more fun for us." Hunter smirked.

He looked to his team and then to Troy and his team. The Wildcat and the Knights were in one room together they weren't going to play basketball. There was only one way this is going to end…badly.

"Look, on the courts we can hate each other all we want. But when we are in each other's homes, and we're just being normal teenagers we should put aside our hate and try to get along." Troy said.

All the West High boys started to laugh.

"Bolton, has been watching his Dr. Phil." Hunter laughed. "Either that or he got a lesson from his little girlfriend here."

Troy just shook her head. "You leave her out of this."

"She is with you, which means she's involved in this. Plus, how are you so calm. You're looking at all the men who hurt her, all the men who got to touch her in places you have, who got to kiss her in places you haven't, who got to see things you've never seen."

Gabriella moved and hid behind Troy. She felt uncomfortable with Hunter talking like that.

"Oh, I'm furious with all of you. It's taking everything inside me not to beat you to a pulp right now. But, because I know Gabriella wouldn't want it, I'm not going to do it."

Hunter laughed. "Dude, you're so whipped."

Troy just shrugged. "Thank you. If being whipped means my girlfriend respects me, and I respect her, then I'm more than happy to be whipped. SO thank you, Hunter."

Hunter laughed. "Oh please, I can make Gabriella lose all respect for you and all I have to say is one word."

Troy shook his head. Gabriella wrapped his arms around his stomach. Troy rubbed his hands over hers. He felt her press her face into his back.

"I don't care what you have to say. Nothing will make me attack you."

"Oh yeah?"

"What if I say the word 'paralyzed'?"

Troy tensed but didn't show it. He shrugged. "So what?"

"I know your friends don't know Troy. You've never told them."

"Oh we know." Chad said.

"We know what you did to our Captain." Zeke said.

"We know you got away with it unpunished." Jason said.

"Even we know what happen." Taylor said.

"It's sick and is disgusting that you're still bringing that up." Martha said.

"Just get a life and leave Troy and Gabriella alone." Kelsi said.

They all got up and stood next to Troy. Gabriella held tighter to Troy. She knew she should be there next to him instead of behind him but the thought of facing Hunter and his friends scared her. Troy smiled at his friends.

"Yeah, you all know I caused Troy to be completely paralyzed for months. What you don't know is that Troy became a little baby about it. He used to have nightmares. He'd wake up crying every night screaming for his daddy and mommy."

Troy tensed more. How did he know this? No one but his parents knew about that. "Shut up." He growled dangerously.

"How do you know all this?" Chad asked.

"A little birdie told me." Hunter answered.

"Seriously, how do you know?" Troy growled.

"Your mother."

"My mom would never tell you."

"No, but she would tell Gabriella."

"Gabriella would never reveal something like that to you."

"Oh I know, I was on my way home for lunch and I overheard them talking about it."

"You heard that?" Gabriella asked peeking her head out.

"Oh yeah, I heard every last word." Hunter looked to his friends. "You guys should have heard her. "I'm so scared of walking mommy. I'm going to fall mommy. Please don't let me fall mommy. Mommy why doesn't my mommy love me" She was hysterical." Hunter laughed.

The other guys laughed with him. Gabriella pulled away from Troy and was going to run upstairs when Hunter grabbed her arm tightly. She gasped and instantly struggled to get free. Troy grabbed his wrist and ripped it off Gabriella and pulled her behind him.

"You touch her again, and I'll put you in a body bag."

"Bring it on." Hunter smirked.

"Troy, won't fight you. He's never been much of a fighter. But me, I'll fight you."

Chad said. He moved to stand in front of Troy.

"Chad, don't. He isn't worth it." Troy said.

"Nobody touches my little sister like that and gets away with it." Chad said.

A small smile appeared on Gabriella's lips. Hunter wasn't going to hurt her, not with the other Wildcats standing right there. She came out from behind Troy.

"Oh, I've touched her in so many different ways. It's hard to count." Hunter smirked.

"Chad, don't! Please he isn't worth it." Gabriella said.

"No, he wants to fight, I'll give him a fight." Chad said.

They both moved on the other side of the coffee table closer to the back glass sliding doors.

"Guys, this is stupid. I don't want you fighting like this." Gabriella said.

She went over to Chad. "Please Chad, don't fight him. You're better than this."

"This doesn't concern you, Gabriella. It's just about it."

"Chad please!"

"Get out of here!" Hunter growled. He pushed Gabriella backwards, everything seemed to go in slow motion. She stumbled backwards and crashed through the glass doors hitting her head on the ground, with glass falling all over.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy screamed. He rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. "Gabriella?" She passed out. He lifted her head and gasped. She was bleeding.

"Call 911!" he yelled.

Chad rushed to call for help. Hunter and his friends rushed out of the house.

Troy removed his shirt and pressed it to the wound on the back of Gabriella's head. "Please don't die on me." He whispered.

Hunter had always come close to killing Gabriella, he even threatened to kill her but now he might have actually killed her and Troy didn't know if he would be able to get through that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok quick note Gabriella IS NOT going to die. So don't worry about that. Anyway, leave me your thoughts in a review. What do you think is going to happen?**


	10. A Blessing in Disguise

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Here is the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours Troy was forced to sit in the waiting room with Maria and Peter, and the rest of the wildcats as the doctors fixed Gabriella. He buried his face in his hands. He had always promised to protect her and now she was in the hospital. What kind of boyfriend was he? He had broken his promise to her would she ever forgive him?<p>

He looked up when someone touched his back. It was Chad.

"It isn't your fault." He said.

Troy just shook his head and buried his face back into his hands.

"Hey!" Chad said. "Troy Alexander Bolton you look at me right now."

Troy looked up in shock. The only other person to use his full name was his father and mother.

"This isn't your fault Troy! You tried to make peace, I was the one who was going to fight. She was trying to stop it. Blame me, it's all my fault."

Troy shook his head. "It's Hunter's fault. He did this and if she dies…."

"Hey! No! Do not talk like that. Gabriella is a fighter she will survive this!" Chad said.

"Hunter is going to pay for this. I'm tired of sitting back and doing nothing. Hunter needs to pay for what he did."

"Oh, he will, we're going to make sure he pays. That's a promise, but right now Gabriella needs you. She needs you to be strong and brave for her. It's the only way she'll pull through."

Troy sighed. Chad was right. Troy nodded and gave a soft smile. "Thank, Man, "

Chad smiled. "Anytime, Captain."

Chad got up and went back over to the others. Troy sighed. "Please Gabriella don't die."

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever the doctor came out.<p>

Everyone rushed over to him. He chuckled. "Wow, Ms. Montez has a big family."

"Is she going to be ok?" Maria asked.

"Yes, she's going to be just fine. She'll have a huge headache and will be dizzy for a couple days but she's going to be fine."

"She was bleeding…" Troy said.

"We stitched up the back of her head and stopped the bleeding. She'll be fine."

"Can I see her?" Troy asked again.

The doctor chuckled. "You're Troy aren't you?"

He nodded.

"She called out your name a couple of times."

Troy smiled.

"She is in room 202 I ask that only two of you in go in at a time. She is still sleeping so just be quiet."

Troy nodded and ran down the halls. He reached the room and went inside. He smiled at Gabriella sleeping peacefully. She was a bit pale, but not so much it was scary. He walked over to her and sat down by her side. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and moved some hair from her face. She stirred.

"Troy?"

"I'm right here, Angel. It's ok." He cooed.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Her smile faded. "Bad, my head hurts and I feel dizzy."

"You're going to be ok. The doctor said that was natural."

"What happen to me?" she asked softly. "Did I pass out?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"We were on a date, you were tickling me and I laughing so hard I couldn't breathe."

Troy smiled softly and kissed her head. "No, you didn't pass out. I stopped tickling you and we went back to our food."

"Then what happen to me?"

Troy sighed. "Hunter, he pushed you through the sliding back doors."

Gabriella looked confused. "Who is Hunter?"

"You don't know Hunter Anderson?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Brie, the date we were on, where were we?" he asked.

Gabriella thought for a minute and answered "At the park."

Troy's eyes went wide. There last date at the park was before they even found out Peter had a son. Everything was going perfectly. She trusted Peter and everything was going well. It was the day before the big game, and the day before she found out about Peter having a son. That was almost five months ago. How could she not remember anything after that.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled. "Nothing, Baby girl, Everything is fine."

Gabriella knew he was lying to her. "What's wrong with me?" she whimpered.

"Oh, sweetie, shhh, shh, it's ok. You just have a bit of memory loss that's all."

"I remember who you are. You're Troy Bolton born October 18th. You love basketball but hate math. Your favorite food is pizza and your favorite desert is brownies. Your favorite color is your school colors red and white. You go to East High school your on the basket ball team called Wildcats and your dad is the Coach."

Troy chuckled. She got cheered up fast.

"Oh…" she added "And you're very ticklish, especially on your feet."

He laughed. "Who told you that?"

"I just know."

Troy smiled. Yet he was confused. How could she know who he was, every little detail about him but not know what happen the past few months? The door opened and the doctor walked in with Maria and Peter.

"Hello, Ms. Montez, how are feeling?" the doctor asked.

Gabriella looked away not answering.

"Come on, sweetie, you can tell them anything." Maria said.

Gabriella stayed silent. Troy kissed her head and stroked some hair behind her ear. He kissed her ear and whispered into it. "I'm right here, you're not alone. You can do this. Just be the brave strong girl I know you can be."He kissed her ear one last time before pulling away.

Gabriella turned to look at the doctor. "My head hurts and I feel dizzy."

"All right, I'll get you something for the pain. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Questions about what?"

"Just simple stuff. Like, what is your name?"

"Gabriella Montez."

"When is your birthday?"

"December, 14."

"What is today's date?"

"June 7th."

Everyone looked concerned. That was wrong. It was really five months later. It was October 15th. The doctor continued with his line of questioning.

"Who is this man standing next to me?"

Gabriella smiled instantly. "My boyfriend."

"What's his name?"

"Troy Bolton, born October 18th. He loves basketball but hate math. His favorite food is pizza and his favorite desert is brownies. His favorite color is his school colors red and white. He goes to East High school he's on the basketball team called Wildcats and his dad is the Coach…. Oh and he's very ticklish, especially on his feet."

Troy laughed while everyone stared at her in shock. Troy smiled and kissed her head again.

"Who is the man standing by the door?" the doctor asked pointing to Peter.

"Peter, my mother's boyfriend."

"What about that women next to him?"

"My mom Maria."

"What is Troy's mother's name?"

"Lucille Bolton."

"What about his father?"

"Coach Jack Bolton."

"You're best friend."

"Troy Bolton Born…"

"Ah I get it." The doctor chuckled. "You're female best friend?

"Taylor."

"What school do you go to?"

"East High, with Troy."

"What is your drama teacher's name?"

"Mrs. Darbus."

"Math teacher?"

"Mrs. Thomas."

"At 12:00 what class do you have?"

"Lunch."

"How far back can you remember?"

"I can remember all the way back to my childhood.

"Good. Do you remember how you got here?

"No."

"From today, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Being at the park with Troy. We were on a date. We were celebrating because I finally trusted Peter enough to let him into him life."

Maria and Peter shared a look. That was five months ago, she had no memory past that?

"Am I ok?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course, just some small memory loss."

The doctor walked out of the room with Maria and Peter behind him. Troy looked to Gabriella and smiled softly. "I'll be right back." He kissed her head and walked out of the room.

"Well, Gabriella is suffering from memory loss which is normal with any head trauma. She doesn't remember anything that happen after June 7th."

"What does that mean?" Maria asked.

"Did anything bad happen to Gabriella after June 7th , anything she'd want to forget?"

"Lots, actually. Gabriella has been really stressed." Troy answered.

"Gabriella's mind is trying to protect her by blocking out anything and everything bad. So all the horrible events the brain is blocking out to protect Gabriella."

"Will her memories come back?"

"Most people are able to get their memories back when they're ready to face whatever it is they're trying to block out."

"So, if we help her face it, we can help her remember?" Peter asked.

"Maybe, but you need to be careful. If you push her too hard you could do more damage than good."

"What if we just show her pictures of the people." Troy asked.

"That might help. It's best to just let her work it out on her own. When the time is right she'll remember."

"If she doesn't?" Peter asked.

"Maybe, take her to a shrink. It might help."

With that the doctor walked away. Troy turned and went back into the room.

Maria sighed. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's mine. My son is a monster." Peter sighed.

"I should have moved out when Hunter first hurt Gabriella. Because I didn't Gabriella doesn't even remember the past five months of her life."

Peter sighed. "I overheard you two talk downstairs before this all happen. You're still moving out?"

"I'm sorry Peter, I love you so much. I haven't loved any man this much since my husband but I just can't live with you anymore. Gabriella isn't safe there. First it was her back, then she was nearly raped, and now this, Peter I'm sorry. Your son is a danger to my daughter and until Hunter behaves I can't live with you."

Peter nodded sadly. "I understand. I love you too. I'm so sorry."

"I should go check on Gabriella." Maria said her eyes filled with tears.

She turned to leave.

"Hey!" he said, stopping her.

She turned back to face him.

"Just because you're moving out, doesn't mean we're breaking up. I still want to be with you. I'm still going to be here for you until Gabriella gets better."

Maria smiled through her tears. "Thank you."

"Come here, Baby." Maria hugged Peter tightly and cried into him. She felt so guilty and it was eating her up inside.

"Baby, why don't we go see if Dr. Black is working tonight. She can help us make sense of this, maybe find a way to help Gabriella." Peter said gently.

"I can't leave her alone. She'll be scared."

"Actually, I just checked on her. She's sleeping peacefully. If you'd like to go I'll be here with her." Troy said coming out of the room.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, go. Gabriella will be fine."

Maria nodded and she and Peter walked down the hall. Troy turned and went back inside. He smiled at Gabriella sleeping peacefully. He went over to her and sat down by her side and gently stroked her hair. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in…" he said softly.

He turned and saw the Wildcats. He smiled.

"Come in, just be quiet. She's sleeping."

All the Wildcats piled in.

"How is she?" Taylor asked.

"Physically she is all right. She's got a cut on the back of her head but it's fine all things considered."

"Mentally?"

"Do you guys remember, the day before our last big game, when Gabriella found out Peter had a son., the day before that?"

They all nodded.

"Well, Gabriella doesn't remember anything past that day. In fact she has no memory of Hunter at all. She has no idea who he is."

"Well…I guess that's good." Taylor said.

"Yeah, but the doctor said it's the brain's way of protecting Gabriella, so it's blocking all the unwanted memories she has."

"So, everything Hunter ever did to her, she's forgotten?" Chad asked.

"Yes, I know I shouldn't be grateful but…I'm am."

"It's a good and bad thing, Troy. It doesn't make you a bad person. I feel the same way." Taylor said.

"Will she get the back?" Chad asked.

"The doctor said, when she is ready to face what happen her memories will return."

"If that's the case she'll have them back in now time. She can face everything and anything with you by her side." Chad smiled.

Troy just shrugged. "What if she doesn't want to remember what happen because I didn't protect her?"

"Troy, you had no idea Hunter was going to do that, none of us knew she was going through the glass door. You can't protect her from something you didn't know was going to happen. It's not your fault Man, if anyone is at fault it's Hunter."

"Where is he anyway?" Troy asked changing the subject.

"He and his friends ran off after Gabriella fell through the glass doors." Chad answered.

"No one has been able to find him."

"Good, he better not show his face around her, otherwise I'm going to kill him."

"I'll help." Chad said.

"I'll pin him down." Taylor said.

"I'll break his hands." Zeke said. "That way he can never play basketball again."

"We should break his back and paralyze him like he did to Troy." Chad added.

Troy laughed. "Oh how I would I love to see that."

"Speaking of which, Troy, we want you to know…we don't care about what happen, I mean, the whole nightmares things. If it were any of us we would have nightmares too." Chad said.

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me."

"Hey we're what team?" Chad asked.

"Wildhats." A tried voice spoke.

Everyone looked to Gabriella who was awake. They all smiled.

"Actually were the wild'cats' not wild'hats'" Chad teased. "Let's try that again. We're what team?"

"Wildcats!" everyone shouted.

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!"

"Get'cha head in the game."

Everyone laughed. "You guys are going to do great at tomorrow's game. Those West High boys don't stand a chance against you." Gabriella said.

Everyone just looked to each other. They had already forgotten about her memory loss.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No, it's ok baby girl. Look, do you remember me telling you that a man by the name of Hunter pushed you out a glass door?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Well, you hit your head when you fell and it kind of messed with your memory a little bit."

"What do you mean? I remember everyone. You're Troy Bolton born…"

Troy laughed but cut her off. "I know that, baby girl. I don't mean your memory of people, but your memory of events."

"I still don't understand."

Troy sighed. "Brie, there is no easy way to tell you this but…it isn't June 7th."

"Then when is it?"

"October 15th."

"Wha…Why can't I remember the past five months?"

"When you hit your head it messed with your memory." Troy said.

"But five months? I…what happen…I…I'm so…I'm so confused now…what…where…" A small whimper escaped her lips. "I don't remember anything."

"Hey, it's all right. Shhh don't be scared, Angel, you're safe." Troy soothed.

"Why did this Hunter kid do this to me?" she whimpered.

"Wait, you have no memory of Hunter at all?" Chad asked. "Not even the small confrontation you had with him when you first met him? He told you Troy cracked his head."

Gabriella looked at Chad like he had grown a second head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never met Hunter, I don't even know what he looks like."

Wow…"

"Is that a good thing or a bad one?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"No worries Brie. Your memories will come back when the time is right." Troy soothed.

"But, who is Hunter, clearly I'm supposed to know him. Who is he?"

"He was uh…well…He is the West High captain. We've hated each other forever." Troy explained.

"Oh, that explains why he pushed me. What else did Hunter do to me?" Gabriella asked.

Everyone looked at each other again.

"Uh…well he uh…we were playing basketball together and he body slammed you almost breaking your back." Troy explained.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You just said you hated him and he hated you, why would the three of us be playing basketball together?"

Troy sighed. "Brie, there isn't any easy way to tell you this but…Peter, he has a son and his son is Hunter. The day after June 7th…on the 8th you found out about this, but you also found out that you were going to be moving in with Peter and Hunter."

"No, Peter…Peter never mentioned having a son before."

"Your mom wanted to wait till the right time to tell you but it's the truth."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Baby, you know I'd never lie to you. Plus I happen to like Peter, he's a good man. I would never tell you this unless I had to."

"So, I live with Peter and Hunter?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, you and your mother."

"I'm sorry, I know you must not like that." Gabriella sighed.

Troy chuckled. "I can't say I'm thrilled with it but I've learned to deal with it."

"Did we break up because of it?"

"No, we're still together."

"What other things did Hunter do to me?"

"Uh…look, Brie, you've already been through so much, You found out a lot of information, I think you should just get some rest."

He was in no hurrying in telling Gabriella she was almost raped by Hunter and his gang.

"He, body slammed me to the ground and pushed me out a glass door, what else?"

Troy sighed. She wasn't going to let this go.

"He's made a few threats to you, and he's walked in on you while you were changing and refused to leave."

"Does Peter know what Hunter did to me?"

"Yes…"

"Did he get punished?"

"Yes, he was grounded for two months."

"Is his two months over?"

"Yes, he's free as of today."

"So, he got angry at me for getting him in trouble and pushed me out a glass door?"

"He pushed you out the glass door because you tried to break up a fight between the two of us." Chad said.

"What were you fighting over?"

"Just stuff he did to you." Chad answered.

"What stuff?"

"Look, Brie, you need to get your rest. We will answer more questions tomorrow." Troy told her.

"Are you going to stay once I fall asleep?"

"Of course," Troy smiled. He kissed her head. "I'll be here till they kick me out."

Gabriella nodded and sighed. She closed her eyes and let the darkness take over. Troy sighed.

"You're going to have to tell her, Troy." Chad said. "You can't keep it from her."

"You say that like it's so easy. How do you want me to tell her Chad? Do you want me to just blurt it out to her and say 'Hunter had his friends beat you and try to rape you' I'm sure she'd be really happy to remember that!"

"No! You tell her gently and easily and make sure she understands that it wasn't rape and it was just sexual assault."

"Chad, there is no easy way to tell someone they were almost raped especially not Gabriella."

"Why are you so scared of telling her the truth about what happen?"

"BECAUSE I WASN'T THERE TO PROTECT HER CHAD! BECAUSE I DIDN'T PROTECT HER LIKE I PROMISED HER I ALWAYS WOULD SHE WAS ALMOST PARALYZED, ALMOST RAPED, AND NOW SHE WAS ALMOST KILLED! I PROMISED TO PROTECT HER AND I DIDN'T! I DON'T WANT HER TO REMEMBER THAT!" Troy screamed.

"Troy, think about it, the one person who hurt her the most she can't remember. If she was angry or felt betrayed by you she wouldn't remember you or know who you are. She doesn't blame you for what happen. You need to stop blaming yourself." Taylor said. "The doctor said she blocked all the events and people that hurt her. If she felt hurt by you she would have forgotten you completely. She still knows you, and remembers everything you've done for her."

Troy sighed. "You're right. Gabriella doesn't blame me for her getting hurt, but that doesn't mean I don't blame myself."

"Well stop it!" a voice said.

Troy looked to Gabriella and smiled.

"You need to stop pretending to sleep so you can ease drop on our conversations, little missy." He teased.

"Hey, I wasn't the one screaming on top of my lungs." She teased back.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that, but I promise I'm done screaming so go back to sleep."

"Not until I know you're done blaming yourself."

"I'm done."

"Troy, I don't believe you. Look, I don't remember getting hurt but I know that you love me and that you would do anything to protect me. Because I got hurt means Hunter was a pig and all the blame is on him Troy. It's not your fault."

Troy sighed and smiled. "Ok, you're right Brie. I'm sorry."

"Would you have listened to me if I was girl?" Chad asked teasingly.

"Hey, I'm a girl, he didn't listen to me." Taylor smirked.

"He needed to hear it from me to believe it. But, I'm tried so I'm going back to sleep. Chad, if Troy continues to blame himself I give you my full permission to smack him."

Everyone laughed. Troy kissed her head. "Sleep, I promise all my self-blame is over."

Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes.

Troy smiled at her. She was right, nothing was his fault, it was all Hunter and the next time he saw Hunter, he was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>After a little while Maria and Peter came in.<p>

"How is she?" Maria asked.

"Sleeping, but better. She woke up a few times. I told her about the memory loss and few of the things Hunter did to her. I couldn't bring myself to tell her she was almost raped."

"That was a smart choice. She needs to be physically and mentally stronger before she can hear that. Peter said.

Troy nodded. "Where were you?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier this evening? Gabriella was screaming very loud you must have heard it. Why didn't you come down."

"We had no idea the other West High boys were there. Last we saw Hunter he was locked away in his bedroom. When we heard Gabriella screaming we thought you boys were just rough housing and you were getting double teamed and Gabriella was asking them to stop. We had no idea what was going on. We're so sorry," Peter said. "I know it's not enough but it's the truth and it's all I got."

Troy sighed. "Honesty is always the best answer. Thank you for being honest."

"I just wish there was more we could do." Peter sighed.

"Hopefully the memory loss won't be forever." Maria sighed.

"Have you figured where you're going to stay?" Troy asked.

"You're parents were kind enough to let me stay with them until I can find a place of my own, which I think would be good for Gabriella. She needs to be close to you, especially now."

Troy smiled and nodded. "I agree."

"All right, stop grinning there, Buddy, she will be sleeping in the guest room with me." Maria chuckled.

"Awwww!" Troy pouted making Peter and Maria laugh.

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "I'm just kidding. I understand the rules and Gabriella and I will both obey them."

"Good."

"Now, I think it's time for everyone to go. Visiting hours will be over soon." Peter said.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning." Troy said.

He kissed Gabriella on the head before he and the others left the room. Maria sighed and sat down on the couch. Peter sat next to her. They both got comfortable and let the darkness take over.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. She looked to her right and saw her mom and Peter cuddled on the couch sleeping. It made her happy to know her mother was so happy…even if they did lie to her. She looked down and smiled bigger. Troy was sleeping with his head buried in his arms on the side of her bed.<p>

She ran her fingers through his hair. He groaned and sat up. He smiled when he saw Gabriella.

"Morning, how are you feeling?"

"Morning, I feel ok, my head really hurts and I'm dizzy."

"When the doctor comes in we can get you some more pain meds."

She nodded. "What are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"I came back as soon as visiting hours started."

"Couldn't stay away huh?" she teased.

He laughed and tickled her sides making her giggle. "Yes, but also because I know how much you hate doctors and I know you feel better when I'm here so…"

"You're so wonderful."

"I know I am." He smirked.

She giggled and shook her head.

"How did you sleep? Any nightmares?"

"Nope, I did have some fun dreams though. I guess they might have been memories."

"What were they?"

"Well, it was my first day in Peter's house and I was really scared and nervous but you cheered me up by giving me raspberries."

Troy laughed. "Yep. That was a memory. What else did you remember?"

"You made me chocolate covered strawberries."

"Yes, I did. Do you remember eating the last one…the one that was supposed to be mine?"

She shook her head. "I don't remember that, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

He chuckled. "It was all good fun, no need to be sorry."

The doctor came inside. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"My head hurts and I'm dizzy."

"Which part of your head hurts?"

"The back, I think it's where the stitches are."

The doctor nodded. "That's normal. I'll give you some meds and you'll be fine."

The doctor went over to her iv strip and injected the medicine into it. "There, that should kick in real soon."

"Thank you." Gabriella said softly.

The doctor smiled and walked out.

"Troy, can you tell me what else Hunter did to me?"

"Oh, look at the time, it's breakfast time. Are you hungry? I'll go get us some food."

Troy got up and rushed out of the room. Gabriella looked confused. What was he hiding from her? What could Hunter have done that was so horrible that he would keep it from her? Maybe it wasn't something Hunter did, maybe it was something she did and he doesn't want her to remember? What if she did something to hurt him that she can't remember? Would he really hide it from her? Would he really lie and keep secrets from her?

She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt less dizzy when her eyes were closed. Before she knew it she was sleeping again.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes again, a few hours later, Peter and Maria had gone, and Troy was nowhere in sight. All she saw a boy around her age with brown hair and green eyes. He was about 6'2. She had no idea who he was. <strong>(AN It's Hunter but Gabriella doesn't know that)**

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Sean Johnson. I'm a friend from school, we met after June 7th so I'm guessing you don't remember me." The boy answered.

"Sorry, No."

"Anyway, I came here to tell you something important that you need to know."

"What's that?"

"It's the big secret Troy is keeping from you."

"You know what it is?"

"Yeah, I think you deserve to know what it is."

"Ok."

"I'm not really just your friend, I'm also your lover."

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "What?"

"We met in math class. You were very attracted to me. I asked you out as friends and you agreed. We had a lot of fun and then when I brought you home…you kissed me."

"I did what?"

"You kissed me. No one was home so you invited me inside and we…we had sex."

"No, I wouldn't…I…I couldn't. I…I promised my dad I…"

"Yeah, you promised your dad you'd wait but you told me you couldn't wait anymore. So we did it. Troy found out and he was furious with you that he broke up with you. We've been dating ever since. I love you so much Gabriella and it hurts you don't remember me."

"You're…you're lying!"

"What else would Troy be hiding from you? He still loves you and wants to be with you so he's taken advantage of the fact you can't remember to brain wash you into believing you're still together. But the truth is, you're not together. You cheated on Troy and he broke up with you. That's what he's hiding from you. Look, I have to go but I promise I'll be back."

With that the boy left the room. Gabriella sat there stunned and confused. Was this guy right? He said they met in math class but there was nobody in her math class with that name. She had no memory of ever meeting this guy, but it would explain Troy's behavior. But she couldn't have betrayed he father like that…could she? Could she really have cheated on Troy? She didn't want to believe it but it was the only reason for Troy's strange behavior. Suddenly she had a flashback.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**She was laying on the floor in what looked like a gym. This Sean boy had his lips pressed to hers, while his hands were right under her chest. **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Gabriella's eyes went wide. It was true, she had cheated on Troy, they weren't really together. Troy was lying to her…in that moment Gabriella's whole world fell apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN the flash back she had was from when she was with Hunter at West High she didn't cheat on Troy, just so you all know. What do you think is going to happen now? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	11. The Scar

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I know I left you with such a big cliff hanger so let's get right into the story:**

* * *

><p>Gabriella's eyes went wide. It was true, she had cheated on Troy, they weren't really together. Troy was lying to her…in that moment Gabriella's whole world fell apart.<p>

Her heart started to pound out of her chest, making the machines go crazy. She tried to rip the wires off her. She had to find Troy. She had to make sure he knew how much she loved him.

"TROY! TROY! TROY! TROY! TROY! TROY!" Gabriella screamed.

Doctors came rushing in, followed by Maria and Peter. All the doctors held her and pushed her back onto the bed. She squirmed and continued to fight them off.

"NO! NO! NO! TROY! HELP ME! NO! TROY! TROY! TROY!"

"Let her go!" a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone stopped and saw Troy. He rushed over, actually pushing one of the doctors out of his way.

"I'm right here baby girl, I'm right here. Everything is ok, you need to calm down."

"I'M SORRY TROY! I'M SO SORRY!" she screamed.

"What for?" he asked.

"I LOVE YOU TROY! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME I LOVE YOU!"

"Hey, I know you love me, Baby girl, I know you love me."

"I'm so sorry!" she cried hysterically.

"Come here, Baby." Gabriella fell into his arms crying into his chest as she clung to him as tight as her weak hands could. Sean couldn't be right, he had to be wrong he just had to be. She couldn't have cheated on him. She couldn't have disobeyed her father's last wishes it couldn't be true. She cried harder as she thought of her father. He must be so angry and disappointed with her now. How could he even still love her?

Gabriella started to cry so hard she was choking herself.

"Baby, listen to me, you have to calm down. Whatever you think you did I'm not angry with you. I love you and I always will."

"Really?" she whimpered.

"Really, I love you so, so much, and there is nothing you can do to make me stop. You're a wonderful person, and an even better girlfriend. Nothing can change that. Baby, whatever you think you did I'm sure it isn't the truth."

"Did I do something bad, is that why you are keeping a secret from me?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Oh Baby I never wanted you to think that. I'm so sorry. Look, I'll tell you the truth but you need to calm down, take some deep breaths and just calm down."

Gabriella listened to what he said and started to calm down.

"Good girl, just keep taking some deep breaths."

He looked to the doctors. "I've got everything under control. Please let us be alone."

All the doctors nodded and left. Troy looked to Peter and Maria. "I have something important to tell her, please give me some time alone."

They both just nodded and walked out.

Troy looked back to Gabriella and she had calmed down.

"Ok, now first, what I am about to tell you is not easy, and it won't be easy to hear. I love you and It's going to hurt me so much to tell you this. It's why I've waited so long to tell you. But I want you to know it wasn't your fault. I DO NOT blame you in anyway and it doesn't change the way I feel about you ok?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide, the way he was making it sound, was like she…like she had cheated on him. "I love you." She whimpered.

"Baby, I love you too. Nothing can change that."

She nodded and prepared herself for what he was about to say. Even though she knew what it was.

"Ok, one of the things Hunter did to you was he made me look like an abusive boyfriend."

"But you aren't. The worst thing you've ever done is tickle me till I stop breathing and I like when you do that."

He chuckled and lightly tickled her stomach. She giggled. "I know you like it, and I know I'm not but Hunter got me so angry that I actually hit him, just as Peter walked in. So he assumed I was abusive."

"Is that the worst of it?"

Troy shook his head. "Hunter and Peter spoke to your mom about me, told them I was bad for you and I had tried to hurt you very badly. Maria believed them. They all agreed that it was best for you to go to West High…"

"No…" Gabriella gasped.

Troy just nodded. "So the next day you went to school with Hunter, he didn't take care of you. He hit you, and dragged you in the gym. The other West High boys were there they…they wanted to hurt me by going after you."

"What did they do to me? Troy please tell me."

"First they beat you to a blood pulp and then they…they…Gabriella I'm so sorry, they sexually assaulted you."

Gabriella looked at Troy like he had grown two more heads. "Was that before or after I kissed Sean Johnson?"

"What?" Troy asked.

"I cheated on you with Sean Johnson…didn't I?"

"I have no memory of that. Where did you get an idea like that?"

"He came in here and told me himself."

"That's why you got so upset? You thought you cheated on me?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Baby, you didn't cheat on me. I don't know who this Sean Johnson boy is but you never cheated on me with him."

"Did I have sex?"

"No, Gabriella, look, listen to me very closely. You. Did. Not. Cheat. On. Me. You. Were. Sexually. Assaulted. You. Did. Not. Want. It. I. Am. Not. Angry. With. You. I. Love. You. More. Than. Anyone. Else. In. This. Whole. World."

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes, "Then why did that boy say I did? Why did I see myself laying on the floor in a kiss with his lips on mine? Why Troy? Why?"

"That was a flashback from when Hunter and his friends sexually assaulted you. You didn't want that kiss,"

"Who was that boy who came in here Troy?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of anyone named Sean Johnson. What did he look like?"

"He had brown hair and green eyes. He was about 6'2."

Troy growled. "That was Hunter, he made up a fake name so you wouldn't know who he was."

"So, he lied to me? Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby I wouldn't lie to you. Look, let me ask you a question. A few months ago, your mother was working more and neglecting you. You felt I was the only person you could turn to right I was the only person you could trust?"

Gabriella nodded.

"So, trust me now. You never cheated on me. You never had sex with another man. It was all a lie."

"But I was really sexually assaulted?"

"Yes." Troy sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok…Troy…can you hold me?"

"Oh Brie."

Troy pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. He had finally told her the truth but now he felt even worse

* * *

><p>After a few minutes she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."<p>

"Baby, I've already told you, you never did anything wrong."

"Um…" She pointed to the wet spot on his shirt. He looked down and chuckled. "It's ok, I think I can forgive you for ruining my favorite shirt." He teased poking her stomach.

She giggled. "Thank you for being honest with me Troy. It couldn't have been easy."

"No, but it was either tell you or let you believe you cheated on me."

"I still can't believe Hunter lied to me like that."

"I can. It's what he does."

"I believed him."

"It's ok, you didn't know. Look, when Peter comes back ask him to show you a picture of Hunter. I want you to know what he looks like so the next time you see him you'll know who he is."

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked, fear clear in her voice.

He smiled softly. "No, but if I forget you can remind me."

She giggled and nodded.

She reached behind her to rub her head.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"The stitches are starting to itch a little bit, but if I actually scratch them it might rip them so I've just been rubbing them to relive the itch."

"Should I get a doctor?"

"No, but…can you look at me? I…I don't feel any hair back there and I'm scared."

"Baby, I'm sure they had to cut some hair so it didn't get tangled in the stitches."

"You don't understand. I feel a bold spot."

"Baby, you do have a blood spot. They didn't have a choice, you're hair was too long for them to fix your wound without cutting your hair, but it will grow back."

"Before or after I go back to school?"

"Brie, nobody is going to laugh at you."

"You don't know that."

"Ok, I'll punch anyone who does laugh at you."

Gabriella just shook my head. "What did I do to deserve this? Did Hunter really hate me that much?"

"No, he hated me and he wanted to get at me, so he used you. He knew you're my one weakness. The way to break me is to hurt you."

"Sexually assaulting me wasn't enough hurt for the both of us? He had to push me out a glass door?"

Troy sighed. "Look, Brie, right before he pushed you, he had gotten in trouble for something he did."

"Something else he did to me?"

Troy nodded.

"Like what?"

Troy sighed. He hated having to be the one to tell her.

"He threatened to kill you. We told Peter and Maria and so they yelled at him again and I guess he just…he wanted to take out his anger."

"So, if I leave him alone he hurts me, and if I tell on him he hurts me. Is there anything I can do where he won't hurt me?"

Troy sighed and shook his head. "You and your mother are moving out of Peter's house and moving in with me. It's an attempt to keep you safe until Peter finds a way to deal with Hunter."

"Well, that's a plus." Gabriella smiled.

"Yes, it is."

They both shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled away and Gabriella smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Gabriella yawned. "Sorry, guess I'm not such good company."

"Get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Gabriella closed her eyes and let the darkness take over. Her sleep was haunted by vision of Hunter hurting her, body slamming her to the ground, pushing her out the glass door and almost raping her. But she saw the man that everyone called Hunter doing all these things to her that Troy had said to her. It all happen in one place and it all happen at the same time. But it didn't stop there her dream continued to get worse and worse.

_She had gone to the hospital. She woke up to feather light kisses on her face. Thinking it was Troy she giggled softly. "I love waking up like this." _

"_I know what you like." A voice said…a voice that wasn't Troy's. _

_She opened her eyes and Hunter was on top of her. She gasped. "Get off me!"_

"_Nope, you just said you liked this." _

_He continued to kiss down her neck, to her shoulder, all over her chest. Gabriella then noticed she was naked. She tried to push him away only to find out she had been restrained to the bed. _

"_HELP! TROY HELP!" she screamed. _

"_Bolton can't hear you. I had my guys take care of him." _

"_What?"Gabriella looked next to the bed and screamed. Troy was laying there in a pool of blood. _

"_NO! NO TROY! TROY!" _

_Hunter just laughed. "Now you're mine."_

_Hunter continued to kiss all over her upper body, his hands going to her legs and inner thighs. _

"_NO! GET OFF ME! NO! TROY! TROY! TROY! NO! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" _

Gabriella shot up in bed screaming on top of her lungs. The machines were beeping like crazy as she panting hard trying to get air into her lungs. "HELP ME! SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP ME PLEASE! GET OFF ME! HELP! TROY! TROY! TROY!"

"Gabriella, Brie, calm down I'm right here." Troy's voice soothed.

Gabriella's snapped toward his voice. She caught his baby blue eyes and threw her arms around his neck clinging tightly to him as she cried hysterically into his chest. She was having a panic attack it was clear she couldn't breathe.

"Baby, calm down. I'm right here. It was just a bad dream."

"You were dead! Hunter killed you and you were dead!" she cried.

Troy squeezed his eyes shut. Not these dreams again. Last time she had nightmares about him dying it turned into a disaster. But, the good thing, he had comforted these nightmares enough times to know how to handle it now.

He slipped his hand under the back of her shirt and gently started to scratch her back as he softly started to sing.

Like always Gabriella slowly started to calm down.

"Good girl, just breathe, Angel. Just breathe. Everything is ok."

Doctors rushed in with a sedative.

"Too little too late. I've got it covered." Troy said.

He was glad Gabriella didn't notice them or she would have gotten upset again.

The doctors just turned and walked back out. Troy kissed Gabriella on the head. "Are you ok?"

"I had the worst nightmare." She whimpered.

"That's all it was. It wasn't real."

"It felt real. You were gone!"

"No, I'm not gone. I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

"I love you, Troy."

"I love you too. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and cuddled into him. She closed her eyes and let his singing and back rubbing soothe her into a much better, more peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabriella woke up and smiled at Troy sleeping by her side…again. Her mom and Peter were sleeping on the couch. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair.<p>

"Wildcat, it's time to wake up." She whispered softly.

He stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw her. "Morning."

"Morning, sleep ok?"

"Perfect." He smiled.

"Me too."

Troy kissed her head. "How are feeling?"

"Much better, I'm not dizzy and my head doesn't hurt as much."

"Good, to hear. Maybe you can go home now."

"That would be great."

They shared a small kiss on the lips.

There was a knock at the door and the doctor came in.

"Good Morning, Ms. Montez, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, I'm not dizzy and my head only itches. It doesn't hurt."

The doctor chuckled. "Well, there isn't much I can do for the itch but I'm glad you're feeling better. Mr. Bolton would you mind moving to the other side so I can check on Gabriella?"

Troy nodded and moved to the other side of the room. The doctor gave her a quick exam.

"Well, Ms. Montez you're well enough to return home. But take it easy, too much excitement can make you feel dizzy again. SO just nice and easy"

"Great, when I can leave?"

"As soon as your mom signs the release papers."

Gabriella looked at her mom who was still sleeping soundly. "MOM WAKE UP!" Gabriella screamed.

Maria and Peter jerked awake. 'What's wrong?"

"You have to sign the release papers so I can go home." Gabriella said sweetly.

"You woke us for that?" Peter asked.

Gabriella nodded. Maria shook her head smiling at her daughter. "That wasn't very nice."

"Sorry, now sign the papers."

"Actually, you know what, I'm kind of hungry, aren't you Peter?" Maria teased.

"I am, let's go get some breakfast first. We can sign the papers later." Peter nodded.

"Mom!" Gabriella whined.

Troy, Peter, and Maria all laughed. Maria followed the doctor out the door.

"I think I should punish you." Peter said. "For waking your mother and I."

"No!" Gabriella squealed

"Any ideas, Troy?" Peter asked.

Troy shrugged. "She's very ticklish."

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed.

He laughed. "You told the doctor I was ticklish, I'm just returning the favor."

"No, no, Peter don't!" Gabriella squealed.

Peter slowly approached her. Gabriella squirmed around on the bed just thinking about what was to come.

Troy laughed. "You don't even have to touch her to tickle her."

Peter chuckled. He lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers in front of her face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle."

She squealed. "No!"

Peter attacked her sides and Gabriella screamed. She burst into giggles squirming to get away.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Gabriella begged.

"Nope, nope, and nope." Peter laughed. "You're being punished."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gabriella laughed. "Stop it!"

"Not good enough, you have to say. 'I'm sorry, Peter, for waking you from a sound sleep. It was selfish of me and I will never do it again. I will let you sleep in as late and for as long as you want. I will be quiet and calm while you sleep so I do not disturb you."

Troy laughed. "She will never be able to say that all in one breath."

"I know." Peter smirked.

"Troy help me!" Gabriella cried out.

She was losing it, Peter was getting way to close to her armpits and his fingers were moving very fast, yet the touch was so soft and gentle. She was kicking her legs out any which way in hope of making him stop. She squirmed, jumped, jerked, and rolled, anything she could think of to escape his torture.

"You're the one who woke him. Not me." Troy chuckled.

Peter smirked. He stopped tickling for a minute to allow her to catch her breath.

"If you say the magic words I'll spare your underarms." Peter said.

"Ok, ok. I'll say them." She panted. "I'm sorry, Peter, for waking you from a sound sleep. It was selfish of me and I will never do it again."

"What else?"

Gabriella froze "There was more?"

Troy nodded. "Yep."

She whimpered, she couldn't remember what else there was. Troy leaned down to whisper something in her ear. As much as he was on Peter's side he was always on her side first.

"I will let you sleep in as late and for as long as you want. I will be quiet and calm while you sleep so I do not disturb you." Gabriella recited.

"Doesn't count." Peter smirked.

"Why?" Gabriella shrieked.

"Troy told you what to say, it was recited and not spoken."

"Come on, Peter, give the girl a break. Plus her underarms are very ticklish she get's breathless really fast. She'd never be able to speak to say the words through her laughter." Troy said.

"Nope. She has to say the magic words and mean them. Not just recite them."

He wiggled his fingers again.

"No, no, no!" Gabriella squealed. "It was spoken, I meant every word, please don't tickle ME AHHH!" Gabriella screamed as he attacked her underarms. Now she really lost it. She hated being tickled there, even more than her knee.

"Stop, stop, stop!" she choked out.

She rolled onto her stomach in hopes of making him stop. Suddenly the tickling stopped and she head Peter gasp. She laid on her stomach catching her breath back. She honestly didn't care why he stopped. She was grateful for what it was.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Uh…nothing I just…I didn't think Hunter had done that much damage."

He was looking at the scar on the back of her head. It was two inches long, the area around the wound was completely bold and the thread used to stitch her back up was pure black so you could see where the stitches were.

Gabriella gasped when she realized what he was talking about. She rolled back onto her back and buried her head in the pillow. She looked away from Peter ashamed and squeezed her eyes shut. She pressed the pillow to the back of her head to cover her scar.

"Don't tickle me anymore." She whimpered.

It was all his fault. If he hadn't of tickled her, she never would have rolled onto her stomach and he never would have seen her scar.

"Baby, it's ok." Troy cooed as he leaned down to stroke her hair. He bent down so he was eye level with her. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, we all have scars."

Gabriella didn't respond. Troy sighed. He looked up at Peter who was just staring at her.

"It would help if you stopped staring at her." He said.

"I just..my son…he…it's huge and….it's black…" Peter muttered.

"It's going to heal, her hair is going to grow back and when it does you won't be able to see it anymore."

Troy looked back to Gabriella. "Baby, can you please open your eyes?"

She shook her head.

"Please, there is something I really need to show you?"

Gabriella opened her eyes. Troy crossed his eyes and spit out his tongue. Gabriella giggled and hid her face to muffle them. Troy chuckled. "I knew I'd make you smile. But that isn't what I wanted to show you."

Gabriella looked back at him.

He lifted his sleeve to reveal a faded two inch line. "I cut myself while making chicken one night. It had to get ten stitches and it looked a lot like yours looks right now. IN time it will fade, but when your hair grows back you won't be able to see it. It doesn't change who you are Brie. You're still the most beautiful girl in the world."

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Troy kissed her nose and she giggled.

He stood up and looked back to Peter who was still staring.

Troy shook his head. He looked to Gabriella. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>It felt like forever but they finally made it to the Bolton house.<p>

"We're just going to drop you and leave, if that's ok? Peter and I want to hang out because I won't see him tonight." Maria said

Gabriella nodded. "I understand, go have fun."

Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and inside.

"Dad, Mom? I'm home." Troy called.

Jack came in from the backyard.

"Hey, Bud! Welcome home. Your mom went to the store so we can stock up on enough food for all of us. How are you feeling Gabriella?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Better."

"She's a bit low on self confidence making her a bit shy and clingy to me." Troy explained deeper.

"Well, I think you're beautiful anyway." Jack said.

Gabriella blushed and hid her face. Troy chuckled. "Thanks, Dad, we're just going to go upstairs and cuddle for a bit."

"Of course."

Jack went back out. Troy kissed Gabriella on the head. "Come on, Angel. Let's go to my room and snuggle under the blanket."

Gabriella nodded and followed him up the stairs. Once they were both snuggled on the bed Gabriella spoke "Troy, what happens tomorrow when I go back to school?"

"Well, you go to your classes, break for lunch, go to the rest of your classes and come home." He answered softly stroking her hair.

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is simple, Brie. Why are you so scared? You normally love school."

"Everyone is going to laugh at me, Troy. They will make fun of me and start rumors about me."

Troy rubbed her back. "Listen, some kids may laugh but it's high school. Kids are always going to find something wrong, even if there is nothing wrong. "

"They don't find things wrong with you or Sharpay."

"Everyone is too scared of Sharpay to bad mouth her. No one bad mouths me because I've won every game. If I should lose a game trust me they bad mouth me too. Look the point I'm trying to make is that even if you didn't have a bold spot kids will still make fun of you because it's what they do. They make themselves feel good by making others feel bad. That doesn't make what they say true."

Gabriella buried her face into Troy's chest. "I just don't want to be laughed at Troy. People finally stopped looking at me as the freaky math girl and they finally stopped yelling at you for dating a nerd. I just don't want people to start acting like I'm the nerd again."

"It doesn't matter what they think. You know the truth and that's what matters. If anyone says something to upset you I'll punch them in the face. Nobody is going to upset you and get away with it."

Gabriella nodded and giggled. She just hoped Troy was right. She knew one thing was for sure...school was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Is Gabriella right, will school be a nightmare? Can Troy help her get through the day? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	12. Back to School Nightmare

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

** I'm sorry in advance but this is a really short chapter. I need you guys to help me decide Hunter's fate. Once I know that much I'll be able to continue with this story. Until then I'm not sure where to go. My ideas for Huner were either he goes to live with his mom full time and sees his dad like once every other month or something, or the other idea is jail. But he is only 17 I'm not sure what that would mean in terms of him going to jail. I don't want Hunter dead, as much as we would all like him to be lol ;) anyway please help me decide what to do with Hunter. On with the story. **

* * *

><p>Monday came faster than Gabriella would have liked. Before she knew it she was standing outside her school. Her hands were up behind her head, like she was preparing to be searched by a cop.<p>

"Baby, relax, I'm here." Troy said.

"I know everyone is going to laugh at me."

"I'll deal with anyone who hurts you."

Gabriella sighed.

"Come on, lower your arms baby girl."

"Everyone is going to see my scar."

"You can't have your arms like that all day."

"Yes, I can, there is no rule against it."

Troy sighed, then he got an idea and smirked. "Fine, you leave me with no other choice. Lower your arms or the tickle monster is going to get you."

Groaning Gabriella dropped her hands. Troy chuckled. "I promise baby girl, I'm right here. You're going to be ok."

"Just please promise me you won't leave me." She said softly.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

The two walked hand and hand inside. The second the door closed behind them Gabriella felt trapped and people started whisper and point at them.

"Tr-Troy…" Gabriella whimpered.

"Shhh, Baby. It's ok. I'm here." Troy soothed

He pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest.

"I want to go home, Troy please."

"Hang in there, Baby. I'm right here. If you still want to go home at lunch I'll take you but at least try to make it through 1st and 2nd period."

"I want you to stay with me."

"I'll be with you till after homeroom then you'll have Taylor with you until lunch. Then you'll see me again. It's just an hour."

"Ok…."

They continued to walk to their locker and get their books. The ignored the whispers and stares they were getting. Homeroom went by quickly and easily. After homeroom Troy went with Gabriella to her room.

"I'll be right out here when you get done. If you get out early just come wait for me outside the gym."

"Ok."

Troy kissed her and headed to the gym. Gabriella went inside to her class.

* * *

><p>After practice Troy left the gym but he noticed two figures sitting against the wall right outside the gym. He turned to look at them. "Taylor, what's going on?"<p>

Gabriella was sitting up in a fetal position with her face buried in her knees and her hands up covering the back of her head. Troy was instantly down by her side holding her close in his arms.

"Everything was going fine in math, Gabby and I sat in the back this time, but then the teacher called Gabriella up to solve a math problem on the board. At first it was just some harmless questions, you know, like 'are you ok' 'what happen' 'can I help you in anyway' harmless stuff like that. Then the Ice Queen opened her mouth."

Troy sighed. "Sharpay, said something?"

Taylor nodded. "She started saying Gabriella was really a boy, saying she had been lying to everyone. telling everyone she was going to be completely bold and just all this really mean and nasty and then just when I though Sharpay couldn't get any meaner she did the number one worst thing."

Troy sighed. "She brought up Carlos?"

Taylor nodded. "She was saying that Carlos knew the truth and he couldn't handle it so he we out drinking and got drunk, crashed his car, and killed himself. She told Gabriella she was so ugly that her own father would be ashamed of her and that he wouldn't even want to consider her his daughter anymore."

Troy held Gabriella tighter. She was shaking and Troy knew it meant she had started to cry.

"So, what happen?"

"Well, the teacher told Gabriella she could go sit down but Gabriella was too upset to so she just stood there, I think a part of her was in shock, He allowed me to take Gabriella out. We've been sitting out here ever since, Gabriella pulled herself into this ball and I haven't been able to get her out of it."

"Bringing Carlos into this was the worst thing Sharpay could have said." Troy sighed. He looked to Gabriella. "Hey, Baby Girl, everything is ok now. It's just Taylor and I. We're not going to judge you or laugh at you. Can you please look at me?"

Gabriella just continued to cry.

"Baby, what Sharpay said about your father was mean and not true. You're father loves you, no matter what you look like. Plus from the stories I've heard I'm sure he'd be giving your cut so many kisses you'd feel all better."

Gabriella slowly started to calm down. So Troy continued. "He'd hold you in his arms, he whisper sweet words to you then he'd kiss your head over and over again. Then he'd sing your favorite lullaby. He'd kiss your head a few more times and he'd tell you how beautiful you were and how lucky he was to have you as a daughter."

Gabriella sniffed and finally looked up at Troy. He smiled and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Then, he'd finish things off with a nice big tickle attack in your secret ticklish spot."

Gabriella smiled softly, "You only knew him for a short time before he died but you know him so well."

"You've told me so much about him I feel like I've known him my whole life, plus it's what I would do."

His hands went to her sides lightly tickling her, making her giggle and bring her arms back down.

"I told you, the tickle monster was going to get you." He teased as she stopped and just held her. She cuddled into him and let out a content sigh.

"Are you ok to finish out the day?" Troy asked as he kissed her forehead.

She shook her head. "Can you take me home, please? I hate being her."

"Ok, can you stand?"

She nodded and they both stood up.

"Thank for keeping an eye on her Tay, but I'm just going to take her home."

Taylor nodded. "I understand."

Troy lifted Gabriella and carried her bridal style out of the school. It was official this was the worst school day ever. Everyone on the team, minus his friends, told him to break up with Gabriella before his reputation was ruined and he refused they got angry and started to get angry with him. He knew Gabriella had worse but it was still a horrible day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN bad ending I know I'm sorry but I don't know where to go from here. Not until I know what to do with Hunter. So please let me know, should he go to his moms or should he go to jail? I'm also open to any new ideas if you want to pm with any ideas that's fine too, but I need some helps. Other wise this story won't be finished. **


	13. Father and Daughter

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to everyone who voted on what to do with Hunter, it really helped me find a good ending to this story. Big thanks to my beta Elena Rain. WARNING: this chapter ends with a major cliff hanger! Also, the next chapter will be the last. On with the story:**

* * *

><p>Troy sighed as he walked through his front door. He had, had the longest morning ever and it was only eleven. The day wasn't even half way over. Gabriella clung to him the entire way home.<p>

He walked into the living room and set Gabriella down on the couch. He sat down next to her.

"Do you feel better, now that we're home?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you for taking me home." She answered softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it through the day."

"It's ok, truth be told, I was ready to leave too."

"People were making fun of you for hanging out with the bold girl?"

Troy nodded. "They said it was going to ruin my reputation unless I broke up with you. When I said I didn't care they got mad, they started saying I wasn't in my right mind, they started saying I wasn't mentally fit to be their Captain anymore and that I shouldn't be leading them anymore and all this other stuff."

"Who are they?"

"The guys on the team, minus our friends of course. Our friends stood up for me…for us."

"We're lucky to have such great friends."

"Yes, we are."

"I only wish I didn't have to go back to school tomorrow."

"Maybe, your mom will let you take some more sick days. I can get your homework for you."

"That'd be nice but I doubt it. I've already missed so much."

"There is no harm in asking."

"I guess you're right…" Gabriella sighed. "Troy…what happen to them?"

"Who?"

"The west high basketball team?"

Troy sighed. "They were all kicked off the team, which is why we haven't had a game in forever."

Gabriella chuckled.

"They're all forced to do community services and they have to wear ankle monitors so the police know where they are at all times. I'm sure their parents have grounded them for life."

"At least someone is paying for their crimes."

"Hunter will pay too; Peter is not going to let him get away with this, especially because it's ruining things between him and your mom."

Gabriella just shook her head. "Peter doesn't punish right, two months being grounded is not that big of a deal."

"I know, but at the end of the day, Hunter is still Peter's son and he's always going to love him."

"I know but what about me? I need some kind of closure; I need to feel safe again. I need to know that Hunter is never going to hurt me again. I need to remember the past five months of my life."

"I promise you, you will get the closure and you will feel safe again."

Gabriella just sighed. Troy pulled her into his arms and held her close. He kissed the top of her head.

"You're safe, right here with me, you're safe. Nobody and nothing will ever hurt you." He cooed gently in her ear.

"I love you, Troy." Gabriella whispered softly.

"I love you too, Gabriella, forever and for always."

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled and Troy making Gabriella feel better.

* * *

><p>That night Maria and Gabriella were sleeping, Gabriella was on the guest bed while Maria was on the air matters on the floor. All was quiet in the Bolton until the smallest whimper was enough to wake Maria from her sleep.<p>

"Brie, are you all right, Baby Girl?" Maria asked still half asleep as she rolled onto her side to look at Gabriella.

Another whimper was heard but Gabriella didn't respond. Maria sat up in bed and turned on the lamp. Once the light was on she could see Gabriella squirming about in the bed and her whimpering was becoming more frequent.

Maria got up and went over to Gabriella and sat down by her side.

"Gabriella, baby, hey, wake up, honey. It's only a bad dream." Maria soothed.

It made no difference. Gabriella just continued to whimper and squirm about in bed only this time she started to mutter words Maria couldn't understand.

"Sweetie, come on wake up, it's time to wake up." Maria started to shake Gabriella in hope of waking her from her sleep.

"Stop." Gabriella muttered.

Maria stopped hopping that meant she was awake.

"Stop, stop, please stop." She whimpered.

Maria sighed; she was still stuck in the land of her nightmares.

"Please, stop, please stop it." She continued to whimper.

"Come on, Gabriella, wake up! It's ok you're safe now, just wake up." Maria was beginning to worry.

Suddenly Gabriella let out a blood curling scream. It actually made Maria jump.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed.

Troy was instantly in the room with his parents close behind; Jack had a baseball bat in his hands.

"HELP! HELP! TROY! HELP!"

"Baby, I'm right here, you're safe." Troy said stroking her hair.

To everyone's surprise, including Troy she responded to him.

"It hurts Troy, please make it stop."

"What hurts, Baby? Tell me what hurts and I'll make it stop."

"My back, my back hurts, Troy make it stop please."

"Oh no…" Troy suddenly whispered.

"What?" Maria asked.

"She's not having a normal nightmare."

"What do you mean?"

"She's remembering."

It was all Troy had to say because at that moment everyone in the room froze.

"She seems to be responding to your voice, keep trying to see if you can wake her up." Maria suggested.

She honestly didn't want her daughter to remember what happen to her, she knew her, she knew Peter, and Troy, and she knew everyone and everything that was important so why make her remember?

Troy gently kissed Gabriella on the head and gently rolled her onto her stomach. He gently started to rub her back. "It's ok, I've got you. The pain is going away now. You're safe and I'm right here, you're going to be ok." He cooed

Gabriella started to calm down.

Everyone sighed in relief. Suddenly out of nowhere Gabriella screamed again only this time she started to kick and smack her hands around thrashing violently. "NO! STOP IT! PLEASE HUNTER DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE! STOP! NO! NO! NO! HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!"

"No, no, no, not this!" Troy said shaking his head. "Not the attack, anything but this."

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"Maybe you can change it, talk to her, maybe you can change her dream." Maria said.

"Baby, baby, you're safe, listen to the sound of my voice and come back to me. It's all a bad dream. You're safe, Hunter isn't here, and nobody is here but me and your mother, and my parents. We love you and we care about you, please, Angel, come back to me, wake up."

Gabriella stopped screaming but just started to cry.

"Please, help me, please."

Then her screaming started again.

"No! No! Don't leave me here! Please help me please!" Gabriella was crying hard now.

"Dad, this is where you came in. Maybe you can help her."

Jack bent down by the bed. "It's ok, Gabriella, I'm right here. I'm going to help you and you're going to be safe. I promise. I'll take you right to Troy."

"Troy?" she whimpered.

"I'm right here, I'm here, I've got you and you're safe." Troy said gently stroking her hair.

Suddenly Gabriella sat up with a gasp panting hard, she put her hand over her racing heart, and she continued to cry hard looking around the room frantically searching for any signs of dangers.

"Gabriella, it's ok. You're safe." Maria said.

She gently reached out to touch Gabriella and she screamed leaping off the bed "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

Maria looked hurt.

"Don't be hurt, just because she is awake doesn't mean she can register people or places yet." Jack explained.

"Well how do we get her to register it then?" Maria asked.

"Just give her a minute." Lucille said.

"A minute? I'm not going to leave my daughter when she is scared…"

Troy tuned his parents and Maria out. He knew how to get her to calm down. As long as neither of the parents got in the way he could do that. He stood up and slowly started to approach her, he also started to sing.

"You are my sunshine,  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>When skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away."

Gabriella's eyes locked with Troy's but she still wasn't calm yet so he continued to sing. She slowly walked towards him as he started to sing. He continued to slowly walk towards her as well.

The parents stopped fighting and looked to the teenagers. Maria was about to step forward but Jack stopped her. "Don't, just let him do this."

Finally they reached each other. Troy gently and carefully wrapped his arms around her and carefully pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as her fingers clung tightly to his shirt. Once she was content he started to rub her back as he still continued to sing.

He honestly had no idea what he was singing, he was just singing whatever soothing and comforting things came into his head. As he held her he gently just rocked her side to side. Finally she calmed down to just gentle sniffles.

Troy stopped singing but continued to rock her and rub her back.

"Listen, I know what you just remembered was scary, but it's over, it happen a long time ago and it's never going to happen again. You're very safe in this house. You're here at my house with me and my parents and your mother. You're safe here, nothing and no one can hurt you."

"He'll c-c-come h-h-here?" Gabriella managed to choke out.

"No, he can't. He's never been to my house before, he has no idea where I live and there is no way he came find out."

Troy knew who she was talking about. There was only one man who could cause so much fear in her voice like that. He hated her being so upset; he had to come up with a way to make her feel better.

"Can you look up for a minute?" he asked gently.

She shook her head.

"I've got something I want to show you."

Again she shook her head.

"Please, it's really cool; you're going to miss it."

Gabriella slowly looked up at him. He choice that moment to make a funny face, he spit out his tongue and crossed his eyes. Gabriella giggled and quickly hid her face back in his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her head.

He lifted her up and carried her bridal style back over to the bed.

"She's ok. Just a little nightmare." He told the parents.

As he sat down Gabriella whimpered and held him tighter. He chuckled a bit and kissed her head.

"I'd like to take her back to my room…if it's ok with you guys."

Jack laughed. "I don't think we will really have a choice Troy. She's stuck to you like glue. You'd need a crowbar to get her off you."

Troy stood back up and went into his bedroom. He closed the door and went over to his bed. He set Gabriella down and put the blankets over her. He went over to the other side and got in under the blankets. He opened his arms and let Gabriella cuddled right into him. He rubbed her back again and softly sang sending her right back into a deep sleep. She had her memories back but that didn't mean it was a good thing. Now Gabriella would have to get through all the hurt all over again. But it also meant that Gabriella's fear of Hunter just intensified greatly. He honestly had no idea what was going to happen when she finally saw Hunter again.

* * *

><p>The next morning Troy woke up and smiled at Gabriella sleeping cuddled next to him. He kissed her forehead and she stirred.<p>

"Time to wake up." He whispered softly.

She moaned softly and cuddled closer to him. He chuckled.

"Come on, we've got to have some breakfast."

She groaned. "No."

He laughed. "Are you still sleepy, lovely?"

She nodded. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Ok, you can sleep longer."

She cuddled into him and fell back to sleep. He tried to get out of bed but she whimpered and clung tightly to him. He sighed. The morning after her attack she had been the same way. He just hoped she felt better faster than she did last time.

He kissed her head and softly started to sing to her.

* * *

><p>Later on in the afternoon Gabriella finally decided to wake up.<p>

"Morning sleepy head, I was starting to think you'd sleep all day." Troy teased.

She smiled softly and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Just about 12:00pm."

Gabriella's eyes went wide "I must have been really tired."

"You had a rough night, everyone understands."

"School, I slept through school."

Troy laughed. "Relax my dad is going to cover for us. He's getting us all our work that we're missing, we're going to do it here and turn it back in when we go back."

Gabriella sighed in relief. He laughed. "The perks to having your dad as the coach."

"I'll say. So, if we're not going to school today what are we going to be doing?"

"Well…your mom left this morning for work with Peter, my dad is at work, and my mother is out shopping so we have this whole house to ourselves."

"Mr. Bolton are you suggestion something?" she smirked.

"Maybe, what did you have in mind?"

She leaned in closer to his face, so close he felt her breath on his face "I think you know." She whispered she was just about to kiss him when she pulled back and jumped off the bed. "Basketball." She quickly ran out the door.

Troy laughed and went after her. "Get back here you little tease."

She giggled as she made it to the back door. She quickly unlocked it and ran out into the back yard. Troy was catching up to her so she continued to run around his back yard.

She turned she saw he was gaining on her so she made a sharp turned and started to climb to his tree house. Before she could make it to the next step he was behind her tickling her sides. She was giggling instantly holding on tighter to prevent herself from falling.

"Stop, I'm going to fall."

He laughed with her. "I'd never let you fall, come on, let go."

"Never!" she cried out.

"Fine, you leave me with no choice."

He reached up to tickle her under arms.

"HEY!" she cried out in giggles. "STOP!"

She jerked her arms down falling into Troy's arms. She honestly wasn't even scared. She knew Troy would catch her.

He laughed and kissed her head. "You owe me a kiss and this time there is no escaping."

She giggled and they shared a kiss on the lips.

They pulled away and he set her back down onto her feet.

"I'm glad you see you're feeling better this morning." He told her.

She shrugged. "What happen is in the past, I live with you now and I'm safe from Hunter. That's all that matters. "

Troy smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

She smiled. She playfully hit his arm and yelled "tag you're it!" Then she took off running. He laughed and took off after her. He loved seeing her so happy and playfully again.

"Can't catch me slowpoke." She called out.

"Every nickname you give me, gives you one extra minute of tickle time." He warned.

He knew he could easily catch her but sometimes they both loved just running and chasing each other.

"Ok, slowpoke. I'm not scared of a wimp like you. You're just an ugly old guy."

He laughed; he knew it was all in fun. She didn't mean any of things she just said.

"You're asking for it, Brie."

She just giggled and continued to run. "Am I running too fast for you little turtle? I think a snail just went past you."

"You're on six minutes; you might want to stop while you're ahead." He warned.

"You'll never catch me! You're too slow Mr. Snail."

"Did I mention its six minutes tickle torture on your underarms?" he called to her.

She froze for a second but then continued to run, giggling as she went. She stopped talking though. Making Troy laughed. He gained speed and caught her around the waist.

"No, no, no, stop, stop, stop, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she squealed squirming in his arms.

Troy laughed. "I haven't even started to tickle you yet."

"But you will!" she squealed.

He laughed. "If you say, "Troy Bolton is the hottest, smartest, sexiest, fastest, boyfriend in the whole world" I won't tickle you."

Gabriella repeated him and he set her down. They both stared into each others eyes and started to kiss passionately.

"Whoa, sorry." A voice said.

They both pulled apart to see Maria and Peter standing there. "We heard screaming, we wanted to make sure Gabriella was all right." Maria explained.

"Troy was just going to tickle me that's all. I'm fine." Gabriella giggled.

"Well, we can see that. Go back to what you were doing." Peter chuckled.

He turned to walk away. "Wait!"

Peter turned back.

"What are you guys doing home?"

"Getting lunch…" Maria answered quickly.

"Maria…" Peter said softly.

She sighed, "And…we wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is is Hunter?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Yes." Maria answered.

Gabriella gasped and backed up into Troy. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. He kissed the top of her head. "I've got you. You're safe." He whispered to her.

"He's not here." Peter said. "Honey, Hunter has finally been found." Peter said.

"Found?" Gabriella asked.

"Ever since he pushed you through the glass doors he's been on the run. No one has been able to find him." Troy explained.

"Until now, he's with his mother. She is handling all the legal stuff with him. She is much better at discipline than I am. So all this week Hunter will be with his mother, if you feel comfortable I'd really like you to join your mother and me for lunch tomorrow afternoon. I promise Hunter will not be there." Peter said.

"My mom will be there?"

"Yes."

"Hunter, will not be there, he will be with his mother the rest of this week. You'd be safe and we'd just hang out, kind of like we used to. You know, like team up against your mother, watch movies, play board games, team up against your mother."

Gabriella giggled. "I miss those days."

"Me too, so what do you say? Would you like to come?" Peter asked.

"I'll think about it and let you know."

Peter nodded. "I understand, if it helps, Troy can come."

"Thank you, that does help. I'll let you know by dinner tonight when you drop my mom back off."

Peter nodded. "Have you two had lunch yet?"

"No, Gabriella just woke up actually." Troy said.

"Sleeping in, I see." Maria teased.

"I was sleepy." She whined.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, Maria and I were going to grab some lunch if you'd like to join us." Peter offered.

"Sure, that sounds great." Troy smiled.

"I should get dressed first though." Gabriella blushed looking down at her pjs.

Everyone laughed as she ran inside.

The rest of the day was actually very fun, they had a great lunch out together, and then returned back to the house, while Peter and Maria went to work, and spend the whole day just laughing hanging out having fun. It was something Gabriella needed desperately.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, Gabriella and Troy were doing home work that Jack had brought home for them. They were both lying on their stomach with their books in front of them.<p>

Gabriella sighed and put her pencil down. She sat up and leaned against the bed.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I can't focus."

"Why not?"

"Too much is running through my head."

"Like what?"

"What to do about tomorrow."

Troy sighed; he sat up and moved to sit next to her. "Do you want to go?"

Yes."

"Why do you want to go?"

Gabriella sighed and looked down at the floor. "I love him, I love him, Troy. I tried so hard not to but I couldn't help it. I love, Peter like a father and I miss not seeing him every day."

"So, go spend some time him?"

Gabriella shook her head. "It's not that simple, Troy."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared to death of stepping foot in that house again. Being in that house only caused me pain, pain, and more pain. I'm just scared; if I'm there Hunter has easy access to me."

"But, you heard Peter, Hunter won't be there till the end of the week and by that time you'll be back here."

"I just can't go."

"Want to know what I think?"

She nodded.

"I think there is still a very small part of you that doesn't fully trust Peter 100% yet and that is the part that is coming up with a million of reasons as to why you shouldn't go. You need to listen to the other part of you that is saying to go because you do love him and you do trust him."

She sighed. He knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. "You're right."

He chuckled. "You sound surprised." He teased.

She giggled. "Ok, I'll go."

"Do you want me there?"

"No, I need to spend some time with them alone."

"Ok, I'm proud of you. You're making the right choice."

"Thank you, Troy. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss on the lips. Gabriella pulled away. "Ok, back to homework. If we want to pass we have to get this done."

Troy whined. "But Brie, I don't want to."

Gabriella laughed. "You're such a big baby sometimes. I don't care what you want; you have to do your homework." She replied in a mother type of tone.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, you can't make me." He pouted.

She laughed harder. "Fine, when I'm graduating and going off to college and meeting other cute, hot, sexy, boys and you're stuck in high school still, don't come crying to me."

With that she lay back down on her stomach and grabbed her pencil. Troy smirked. He climbed onto her back.

"Troy, what are you doing? Get off me." Gabriella said.

"You better take back that comment you just said."

"Which one?"

"The one about finding boys who are cute, hot, and sexy."

"Oh, that comment. Um…nope. I don't think I will take it back."

"If you're not going to take it back, I'm going to force you to take it back."

"How?"

He just smirked. He leaned down and started to kiss on her neck. "I'm going to prove to you, that I'm cute, hot, and sexy."

"T-Troy don-don't" she stuttered.

He knew all her weak spots and he was going for them all. He rolled her onto her back and continued to kiss down her neck and to her throat and chin.

"Tr-Troy pl-please." She stuttered.

All she wanted at that moment was to feel his lips on hers; he was so close yet so far.

Troy moved from her chin over to her cheeks. Gabriella actually felt as though she was going to explode.

"TROY!" she screeched.

Troy laughed. "Shhh, our parents are home."

"Kiss me, Troy please kiss me." She begged. She tried to grab his face and bring it to her lips but he pulled away and pinned her arms down to her sides.

"Ah, ah, ah," he teased playfully. "Not until you say the magic words."

Gabriella trusted Troy and knew he'd never do anything to hurt her. But she desperately needed him to kiss her so she said "Troy Bolton is the hottest, cutest, and sexiest, man in the entire world and no other man can even come close to him."

"Good girl." He chuckled. He pressed his lips to hers and let her arms go. Gabriella actually moaned making Troy smile into the kiss. He knew how to get her excited, he knew all her sweet spots and what to do to each one.

Troy pulled away and she whimpered. He laughed. "Ok, back to homework. If we want to pass we have to get this done." He teased mockingly.

She whined. "I hate you."

He laughed and got off her. He rolled onto his stomach in front of his book. She sighed and rolled back onto her stomach. "I really hate you."

He laughed harder. "I love you too, Brie."

She just smiled and shook her head. They might not make love for a while but they sure could have fun making out until then.

* * *

><p>The next day, Maria and Gabriella went back to Peter's house. Gabriella was nervous but she knew as long as her mother was there nothing and no one was going to hurt her.<p>

They knocked on the door, Peter answered. "Gabriella, Maria, you both look beautiful. Please come in."

"Thank you." Maria said as she and Gabriella stepped inside.

"Mom and I made some of her special brownies for desert." Gabriella said handing his a pan covered in tinfoil.

"They smell wonderful. I can't wait to have some." Peter said.

He took the tray and walked into the kitchen. He put the tray into the fridge and turned back to the girls.

"Would either of you like something to drink?"

"Water is fine for me." Gabriella said.

"Same for me." Maria nodded.

Peter grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and handed them to the girls.

"Thank you."

"Well, we've got a few more minutes until lunch is ready."

"Do you need help setting the table?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope, I've got everything all set. If you'd like to take a seat at the table I'll just finish up and we can eat."

Maria and Gabriella sat down. The both placed their napkins into their lap.

"What are you making? It smells wonderful." Gabriella asked.

"Chicken Parmesan."

"MY favorite." Gabriella smiled.

"Yep, I made it because I know how much you love it."

"That was sweet, thank you."

Peter served the plate and everyone started to eat.

"So, Gabriella, how is school?" Peter asked.

"Ok, I've had a lot of work to catch up on since I missed so much class."

"Because of Hunter?" Peter asked.

Gabriella just nodded. The room got quiet. No one ate everyone just sat there in silence.

"Look," Peter finally said. "Gabriella, I love your mother very, very much. I want you both to be a part of my life. In order for that to work we need to get rid of the Elephant in the room. We need to be able to talk freely and open about Hunter, I need to be able to listen and respect how you feel about him and you need to be able to listen and respect how I feel about it."

"Dr. Black said it's the only way this will work." Maria told her.

"Is, that was this whole lunch was about?" Gabriella asked.

"NO!" Maria said quickly.

"Look, Gabriella, I get it. You hate Hunter, I know that. I don't blame you. I know you don't like or even trust him. I know that and I respect that. I can understand why you feel that way." Peter said.

It was time the truth about how he felt finally came out.

"Honestly, I don't like him very much either but at the end of the day he is my son and I will always and forever love him."

"I know." Gabriella nodded softly. "I understand and I respect that too. But you should also know that…I don't blame you."

"What?"

"I don't blame you for what happen to me. Peter, you've been like a father to me ever since you first stepped into my life. You were just the man I had hoped my mom would find, you were my friend first and father second. I really liked that about you. Yeah, we had our moments, and we both made mistakes but at the end of the day you're the closest father figure I have in my life and at the end of the day I…I will always trust you."

"How? After everything my son has done to you and after everything I didn't do to stop it, how could you not blame me? How can you ever trust me?"

"Peter, you recreated my entire bedroom, in one week. I know that must have cost you a ton of money, plus the balcony, then that blanket, I still have it, and I sleep with it every night. You have done nothing but try and be my friend since we first met. You didn't even want to be my father. You wanted to be my friend and you continued to prove your care for me by doing stuff like recreating my bedroom, like allowing me to have sleepovers, like never forcing me to call you dad, or ever forcing me to love you like a father. You never tried to force me to open up to you. Peter, you were the step-father I had always hoped and dreamed about having one day. Don't you understand why?"

Peter smiled. "I do now, so because I was distant and I didn't try very hard you liked me?"

She giggled. "Yes, you were distant but you were there whenever I needed you, that's what matters the most. You never tried to be anything more than a friend to me. That's what I wanted for someone who was attempted to be a step-father. I wanted a friend first and father second. You gave me that."

Peter smiled. "I'm glad we have an understanding now."

Gabriella smiled. "Peter I…I love you." Gabriella confessed softly.

Peter just smiled gently. "I know, I love you too."

Gabriella got up went over to hug Peter. Peter hugged her back. He felt tears falling on to his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok. Don't cry." He soothed.

"I love you soo much…dad."

Now it was Peter's turn to cry. He had never expected to hear those words come out of her mouth…maybe that's why they did.

"I love you so much too, my daughter."

Both Peter and Gabriella hugged as tears of happiness slipped down their cheeks.

* * *

><p>They both pulled back and Peter wiped away her tears.<p>

"I will never ever replace your real father, Gabriella. I want you to know that. I will never try."

Gabriella nodded. "I know, but I love you enough to have a second father in my life. Thank you for showing me I could trust you."

"You're welcome. I love you so, so, much."

"I love you too."

Peter kissed her on the head. Gabriella hugged him tightly and then went back to her seat. They all continued to eat in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was done eating Gabriella and Peter did the dishes. Gabriella washed, Maria dried, and Peter put them away.<p>

As Gabriella washed the last plate a small idea hit her. She eyed the hose and then her mother. Maria nodded a small smirk on her face. She knew what he daughter was up to. She took the hose from her daughter. "Hey, Peter…"

"Yeah?"

Peter turned to face them when all of a sudden he was soaked by the water. Maria and Gabriella burst into giggles.

"You're in so much trouble, especially you, Maria. I know your weakness."

"Oh no! Peter don't you dare!" Maria screamed and took off running. Peter ran after her. Gabriella giggled. She loved watching her parents act like love struck teenagers…yes she just said parents. Peter was her parent now and that was never going to change.

"GABRIELLA HELP ME!" Maria screamed.

Gabriella laughed and went into the living room smiling when she saw Peter tickling her mother as she laughed and squirmed.

"If you help her, you're going to be tickled too." Peter warned.

Gabriella giggled at his playfully threat. "Sorry, Mom but I can't help you. Peter her weakest spot is her stomach."

"I know that, thanks for reminding me." Peter smirked and went right for her stomach making her scream in laughter.

"I hate you!" Maria laughed.

"I love you too, Mommy." Gabriella said in her sweetest little girl voice.

Peter laughed. "Smart girl." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Can you grab that? It's most likely the neighbor dropping off the hammer I let her borrow last week." Peter said.

"Sure," Gabriella smiled. "Just make sure my mom gets a chance to breathe."

Peter laughed and nodded. Gabriella went to the front door. She looked through the peek hole and smiled. It was a woman around her mother's age. She figured it was the neighbor.

She opened the door and smiled nicely. "Can I help you?"

The women looked confused. "Are you, Gabriella?"

"Yes, are you his neighbor?"

"No, I'm his ex-wife."

Gabriella gasped. Peter's ex-wife meant….

"Mom, why are you just standing outside go in…."

Gabriella gasped; she turned deathly white, as she felt all the air leave her lungs, the fear paralyzing her completely. "Hunter…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I warned you...any thoughts on what's going to happen now? Did Peter know about this? Will it ruin everything between Gabriella and Peter? Leave me your thoughts in a review.**


	14. My Family Forever

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is the last chapter guys, but I want to thank you for all your reviews and for putting me/my story on your alerts/favorites. You guys are truly the reason I'm still writing. :) I'll have more information on my next story at the A/N on the bottom, Thanks to my beta Elena Rain, on with the story:**

* * *

><p>Gabriella gasped, she turned deathly white, as she felt all the air leave her lungs, the fear paralyzing her completely. "Hunter…"<p>

"What are you doing back here?" Hunter asked. "You don't live here anymore."

"I…uh….I…."

"What's wrong, can't you speak?" Hunter asked. "Is Bolton here?"

"Um…I…."

Gabriella was literally hyperventilating in the door way. She was paralyzed with fear, otherwise she'd slam the door in their face and run back to her mom and dad…wait her dad? Did he know about this? He promised Hunter wouldn't be here and now he is. Was this some kind of set up?

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were here. Hunter told me you had called and canceled so Peter would be alone today."

Suddenly Maria and Peter were behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

He pulled Gabriella protectively behind him. He had finally gained her trust back after everything that happen and he wasn't about to let Hunter ruin that.

"We agreed to meet at the end of the week. Why are you here now?"

"Hunter told me that you called and told him to come today because Maria and Gabriella canceled on you."

"What? I never said that. I said specifically not to come today because Gabriella was coming over and I didn't want her anywhere near Hunter. You should know better than to believe a word that come out of his lying mouth. You should have called me first."

"Look, I'm sorry, I had no idea the girls would be here. Hunter told me they canceled on you." Laura, his ex said.

"Laura, all our son has been doing these past couple of months is lying, we're lucky he isn't in jail. You believe him instead of calling me first? Why would you do that?"

"Because, we had a break through, Hunter told me what he wanted."

"Oh good, because all that matters in this world is Hunter right?"

"No, just listen, he wants to stay with me."

"What?"

"Look, just let us come in and we can talk about this."

"No, you weren't supposed to be here. I do not want her here now."

"Peter, it's ok. Let them come in. Handle this Hunter thing once and for all. I'll take Gabriella upstairs into her bedroom, and we can wait there until you're finished." Maria said. "I want this over, Peter. I don't care what you decide to do but just figure it out because I'm tired of Hunter ruining my life."

Peter sighed and nodded. Maria turned Gabriella to face her.

"Let's go upstairs."

"Troy?" she whimpered.

"I'll call him, but let's get upstairs first."

Gabriella nodded as she followed her mother upstairs.

* * *

><p>Gabriella sat down on the bed. Maria took her phone and called the Bolton's.<p>

"Hey, Lucille, its Maria, is Troy, home?"

"Yes, he's out back playing basketball with Jack, is everything ok?"

"No, Gabriella really needs to see Troy."

"All right, hang on."

Maria waited until she heard Troy's voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Troy, its Maria, listen something's happen and I need you to get to Peter's house right away."

"What happen? Is Gabriella hurt?"

"Physically she is fine, but I think mentally she's hurt worse."

"I'm on my way. Is she talking?"

"Just barely, all she will say is your name."

"Give her the phone. Let me see if hearing my voice will do anything."

Maria walked over to Gabriella and put the phone to her ear.

"Brie? Baby, it's Troy. Can you hear me?"

Gabriella reached for the phone and pressed it deeper onto her ear. "Troy." She whimpered.

Maria let the phone go and sat down next to her.

"Hey, what happened my Angel? Why are you so upset?"

"Troy, will you come get me?"

"I'm on my way right now; I'm just getting into the car. Just hang in there. What's going on, why are you so scared?"

"Troy, I'm scared, he's going to hurt me again."

"Who, Peter?"

"Hunter."

"What is he even doing there? Peter promised he wouldn't be."

"Troy, come get me. I'm scared."

"Hang on, I'll be there soon."

"Please don't hang up." She whimpered.

"I won't baby girl. I'll stay on the phone with you until I get there. Do you want me to sing?"

"Yes."

Through the phone Troy started to sing and Gabriella started to relax.

* * *

><p>Troy pulled into the driveway and jumped out of the car. He rushed around the back. Gabriella has thrown a rope down before they moved out so Troy could go in through her balcony again. Using the rope he climbed up and jumped onto the balcony. He was still on the phone with Gabriella.<p>

"Baby, look outside your door."

Gabriella looked and their eyes met. Gabriella jumped off the bed and ran to the doors, throwing them open and jumping into Troy's arms clinging to him with all her might. He hugged her close and rubbed her back. "Shhh, everything is ok. I'm here now."

He lifted her legs and carried her bridal style back into the bedroom.

"Didn't use the front door?" Maria teased.

"I figured it was in Peter and Hunter's safety for me not to." Troy answered.

Maria chuckled. "Troy, Peter, had no idea this was going to happen. Hunter and Laura showed up out of the blue."

"If I even see Hunter I'm going to rip him apart for all the pain he has put Gabriella through. I don't care about Peter."

Maria smiled softly. "I'd help you."

Troy looked to Gabriella who had her head resting on his shoulder.

"Are you all right now?" he asked.

She nodded. "I always feel safe wrapped in your arms."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You are safe in my arms."

"I'm going to go downstairs and see what's going on." Maria said.

Troy nodded. Maria walked out of the room. Troy walked over to the bed and sat down.

He lightly ran his fingers up and down her leg. She giggled and buried her face in his shoulder. He chuckled.

"Does that tickle?" he asked.

She nodded and giggled more as he continued.

"Good, then I'm doing my job." He teased.

"Stop, tickling." She giggled.

He smiled "Nope, you need to be cheered her up."

He moved his hands up to her stomach and she started to giggle harder.

"Troy, stop it!"

"I already told you I wasn't going to."

"Please!"

"Not unless you can say you're cheered up."

He moved to her sides making her giggles turn into laugher.

"Troy!"

He laughed and moved to her armpits. "Come on, come on, and say it."

She was laughing too hard to speak and he knew that. He only tickled her another second longer before he stopped.

"Why do you always tickle me?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I don't always…"

"Yes, when I first moved in here you tickled me…"

"No, I gave you raspberries there is a difference."

She just shook her head and smiled at him. He kissed her forehead.

"I always tickle you because I know it's the one sure way to cheer you up."

"My dad used to tickle me whenever I was sad. He was my own personal tickle monster."

Troy smiled softly. "Now you've just got me, the second best tickle monster."

She giggled. "You're tied with my dad. Dad is the second."

"Huh?"

"Oh…right," she giggled "I mean you're tied with Carlos my real dad. Peter, my other dad is second."

"When did you get comfortable enough to call him dad?"

"Since lunch, before Hunter showed up. We both talked and came to understanding. I told him how I felt and we bonded."

"That's great. Gabriella I'm so proud of you."

Troy hugged her and she smiled.

"Troy, do you believe Peter had nothing to do with this? Do you believe he was just as surprised as me?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe. What matters is what you believe. I'm not going to answer you because I know you'll just copy my beliefs and I don't want you to do that. You need to figure out for yourself who you believe."

Gabriella sighed. "You're no help."

"Baby, you know, Hunter has done nothing but lie to you since the day you two met. Why would he all of a sudden start telling the truth now? Peter, loves you mother, he would never doing something if he thought it would ruin his chances of being with her again, which includes putting you in a situation where you could get hurt."

"So you believe Peter didn't know."

"I believe that you need to decide for yourself what you believe."

She groaned and he laughed.

"Brie, tell me what you're thinking. Let me help you."

"I trust him, Troy. If I didn't trust him I wouldn't have called him dad just now. He promised me Hunter would not be here and I believe that he really believed that. Hunter played both of his parents so he could come here."

"So you do believe Peter didn't know?"

Gabriella nodded. "My heart believes him…"

"I sense a but coming."

"But…I still don't understand why."

"Why what?"

"Why is Hunter here, he would've known he couldn't get near me with both my mother and his father and mother here, so why come?"

"Maybe, for once, he didn't come here to hurt you."

"Then why did he come?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Gabriella sighed. "I just wish I knew."

"Me too, Brie, me too."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in…"

Maria and Peter came in.

"Where is he?" Gabriella asked.

"Packing his things." Peter said.

"What? Why?"

"He's moving out?"

"Is he going to live outside?" Troy asked.

Everyone laughed including Gabriella.

"No, he's moving in with his mother. She is going to take him full time and I'll see him once a month."

"What about his punishment?"

"He has to wear an ankle monitor at all times, and he can't be alone. No matter where he goes, his mom has to be with him at all times."

"Like a baby?"

"Yep."

"What about school?"

"Well, considering the old coach was fired and thrown in jail and all the other guys on the team were kicked off there really is no more West High Knight teams…."

"YES!" Troy cheered…"I mean….bummer."

Gabriella laughed at him.

"So, Hunter will be forced to go to all his classes now and to make sure he doesn't cause trouble the hallways will be watched by a Police Officer."

"Wow, that's strict." Troy said.

"They don't want any other girls to get hurt like Gabriella did."

"I don't think that would happen. They only went after me because I was a Wildcat."

"Well, they don't want to take any chances."

Gabriella nodded. "So, Hunter won't live here anymore?"

"Nope, I'll just here all alone…unless…" Peter looked to Maria.

"Honey, if you're not comfortable we understand. We can stay with Troy still, it's up to you and I will support you. I want you to live where you feel safe and where you feel comfortable." Maria said.

"I am comfortable here, Mom, we had so much fun today and I like it here."

"So, would you be ok moving in again?" Peter asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "That once a month, how long does it last?"

"Hunter would be here for a whole week, every month."

"That's what worries me…if were being honest."

"No, we are, we want you to be honest." Maria said.

"Maybe, for that one week Gabriella came come stay with me, or one of our other friends, that way she doesn't have to see Hunter at all…or fear him?" Troy offered.

"We'd have to discuss it with your parents but I'm sure we could work something like that out." Peter said.

Gabriella nodded. "Then I'd be more than happy to move in with you."

"YES!" Peter cheered. He picked Maria up and spun her around. She gasped but giggled until he set her down.

"With that said, Gabriella I need to ask you something."

Out of nowhere Peter got down on one knee.

"PETER!" Maria yelled.

He laughed. "Bad time to tie my shoe?" he asked.

Everyone laughed as Peter stood up.

He went over to Gabriella and whispered something into her ear. She giggled and nodded. "Yes,"

"Are you sure he asked?"

"Yes, I'm 100% positive, Peter."

"Thank you."

Peter turned to Maria she looked nervous. He chuckled. "Relax; I'm not going to do anything to you."

He got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. Maria gasped.

"Maria, there was another reason, I asked you over for lunch today. I love you so much, we've been through so much and our kids may never get along but I love and I don't want that to stop me from living my life forever with you. Maria Montez will you please do me the honor and become my wife."

Peter flipped the lid open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Tears filled Maria's eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried.

She threw her arms around Peter's neck as she dropped to the floor kissing him passionately.

"Isn't he supposed to stand up and put the ring on her finger?" Troy whispered

"Shhh, don't ruin the moment." Gabriella giggled and slapped him playfully.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" a voice asked.

Gabriella froze. Troy looked to the door and saw Hunter. Peter and Maria stood up and stood in front of Gabriella.

"You touch her I'll make sure you rot in jail." Maria growled.

"I'm not scared of you. I could easily take you on, but that would leave Gabriella without a mother of course."

"Is that a threat?" Peter asked.

"Maybe…what are you going to do about it?"

"Hunter, don't you dare push me. You're lucky your mother is allowing you to stay with her. Otherwise I would punish you so badly your head would spin."

"You already have, I hate you, Dad. I hope you know that."

"Why? Because I set rules and punishment?"

"No, because you re-married a wildcat."

"So, because I'm dating Maria you've made it your goal to pick on Gabriella and torture her?"

"I hoped one day she'd break up with you."

"You didn't want your father to be happy?" Gabriella asked.

"You shut up, you stay out of this."

To everyone's surprise she shot back "NO, I will not shut up."

She walked right up to him. "Now, you listen and listen good, when my mother and your father first started to date, I wasn't happy. I hated the idea of my mother dating again. I never thought there would be a man out there good enough to replace my dad, I threw a huge fit about it. I ran away. But then I saw something and I knew that I has to try and get along with Peter do you know why? Because, finally, after three long hard years, I saw my mother smile. She was happy again, dancing, singing, and laughing just being all around happy. I didn't want to take that away from her, so I agreed to give Peter a chance for my mother's sake if you give my mother a chance I'm sure you see how happy she makes your dad."

Hunter slapped Gabriella across the face. Everyone was instantly at her side. Troy was just about to smack back but Gabriella stopped him. "Don't, he's angry because he knows I'm right and that scares him."

"I'm not scared. You're wrong! Your father is dead Gabriella in case you forgot. You can't go visit him every month, you can call him on the phone just to chat, and you won't be there to give you away at your wedding, or spoil his grandchild rotten. There is no hope that your mother will have be with him again."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, yeah it was all true but he didn't have to say it like that. She fought back the hurt and replied back to him, "So you're angry because you mom and dad are never getting back together again? Hunter, divorce hurts, I get that but you treated your father like dirt, like he was nothing but a bug under your shoe, do you know what I would give to have one more second to spend with my father, tell him I love him just one more time, see his face, hear his laugh? Do you have any idea how lucky you are to still have a father?"

"Oh boo hoo I've heard the sob story. Your dad died in a car crash, he bled out in your arms, and you've been traumatized ever since. I get it. That doesn't mean the same thing is going to happen to my dad, plus I'm sure your dad wanted to die. It gave him the chance to get away from you."

Gabriella slapped Hunter across the face. All the pain he had caused her in the past, all the hurt….that was turning into anger and she couldn't hold it back. She slapped him again.

"You are just a sick twisted person, how dare you say that to me. My father loved me; he gave his life to protect me!"

Everyone looked shocked at that. She had never given the full story of the car crash to anyone, not even Troy knew the full story.

She nodded as tears slipped down her cheeks. "The car was coming straight at me, my dad swerved the car so it would hit him instead and because of that he died and I lived! If my dad wanted a free out he would have let that car hit me. MY father LOVES me. He always has and he always will, and you know what Hunter, your dad loves you too. He always has and he always will. It's just sad you don't love him back. Because the love of a father is the strongest bond person could have and I hope that you never have to feel the pain of losing a parent because if you think you're hurting now, with the divorce, it's a lot worse when you lose your other parent. I'm not scared of you anymore, Hunter. I was for a while but I'm not anymore. So go ahead, make your threats, tell everyone Troy is abusive and try to break us up. You're powerless. You have no power over me anymore. So have a nice life with your mother, you can be sure that I will not miss you."

"Oh, but I do have power over you, _Brie Bear._"

Gabriella flinched but just slapped him again. "Call me that again and I'll break your neck."

Gabriella pushed him out of the way and left the room. Troy smiled proudly. "This goes without saying but if you ever touch her again I will kill you."

He went after Gabriella.

Hunter looked at his father. He laughed. "Don't look at me, if I've learned anything these past few months it's to never mess with a Montez women because they will get you back."

"Don't you forget it." Maria smirked.

Peter and Maria kissed. Hunter groaned and left the room.

"Now, we've got a wedding to plan." Peter smirked.

"I know, I can't wait." Maria smiled.

They shared another kiss.

* * *

><p>Outside in the back yard Gabriella and Troy were standing there holding each other tightly.<p>

"I'm so proud of you. You were so brave and strong. I'm so, so, proud of you." Troy said.

"If I did the right thing, by standing up to him, why so I feel so awful?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Baby, he said some very mean and hurtful things to you, plus you talked about the car crash, that always makes you little upset."

"Are you going to tickle me again?"

He chuckled. "Do you want me to?"

"No…"

He laughed. "Then I won't. If it won't cheer you up."

"Just being here with you, holding me is enough to cheer me up."

"Then I'll hold you here just like this."

He kissed her head and just held her and let her calm herself back down.

* * *

><p>A little while later Peter and Maria came out.<p>

"Are you all right?"Maria asked.

"Yes, Troy has a way of always making me feel better."

"That's good."

"Yes, so…where is Hunter?"

"He left with his mother. We won't see him again for another month." Peter answered.

"Will he be at the wedding?"

"He'll be invited but it's up to him if he's going to come or not."

Gabriella nodded. "Well, I'm not scared anymore so if he comes I don't care."

Troy smiled and kissed her head. "That's my girl."

"What are we all standing around here for we've got a wedding to plan!" Gabriella said.

Everyone laughed and went inside to get things planned and ready.

* * *

><p>Nearly six months went by and everything was perfect. Maria and Gabriella moved back in with Peter, and the three of them were just the perfect little family. Gabriella was able to return to school without being bullied about her head, her hair did grow back and the scar was hidden behind it. She and Peter grew closer and closer every day. Maria and Peter were madly in love which made Gabriella happy. She and Troy were of course still going strong. The others were more than happy to help plan the wedding. Everything was going great and before anyone knew it, it was the day of the wedding.<p>

Gabriella and all the girls were in the room with Maria.

"Mom, you look beautiful." Gabriella said happy tears in her eyes.

"Don't you start crying. If you cry I'm sure to start crying." Maria said.

Gabriella giggled. "This is everything daddy would have wanted for you."

"I know, thank you for supporting this and for getting to know Peter."

"I'd do anything to make you smile like this, Mom. I love you so much."

"I love you too; I'm so glad you're happy too. We've had a rough several months huh?"

"Yeah, but we came back stronger."

"Like your father always said…."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

They both laughed.

There was a knock at the door and Troy peek his head in.

"We're all ready if you are."

"All right, ladies let's go."

Everyone left the room Troy stopped Gabriella on the way out.

"You look beautiful, do you know that?" he asked.

She blushed and giggled. "Thank you, you look very handsome."

"In a few years, when this is us, wear that dress." He chuckled.

She giggled. "We will see about that."

They both laughed and headed into the main room.

Gabriella walked her mom down the aisle.

"We're here today to join this man and this woman together as one. If anyone has any reason to as to why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace…."

It was quiet for a minute before the Pastor continued.

"Maria, would you like to go first with the vows?"

"I do…I mean yes..."

Everyone chuckled.

Maria smiled and started to talk from the heart. "When I first lost Carlos I thought I'd never love again, I thought I'd never find someone as wonderful and sweet as he was. I was lost and without realizing it I stopped being happy. Then I met you, Peter, and you became one of my best friends and you really helped me through this last years, especially on Carlos's third year anniversary. I tried to forget by burying myself in work but you never let me get that far. You were always there with a hug or even just a shoulder when I needed one. Before I knew it I fell in love with you. Now we've had some bumps in the road but now I honestly say that I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Peter, your turn."

"If someone would have said to me a few months ago, Peter, you're a lucky guy. I would have laughed and told them they were crazy. But now I know that they would have been right, because I am very lucky guy. Most guys only get a wife during their wedding well today I'm not only getting a wife I'm getting a daughter."

Gabriella smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"It wasn't always easy getting the honor of being allowed in your life but I knew when the time was right you'd allow me in so thank you, Gabriella, thank you for allowing me into your life."

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

Peter turned back to Maria.

"Like you said we've had some bumps in the road but we got through them and it made us ever stronger. I love you so much Maria Montez and I can't wait to start a family with you and even more I can't wait to become a part of your family."

Maria and Gabriella had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Do you Peter take Maria to be your wife, to hold and cherish, for better and worse, richer and poorer, sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Maria take Peter to be your husband, to hold and cherish, for better and worse, richer and poorer, sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

"Actually, if it's ok I'd like to do something different." Peter said.

"Um…sure."

Peter looked to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I know that I can never be your father. But if you allow me I can be like a second father. Do you Gabriella allow me to be your second father, to hold you, comfort you, protect you, love you, and care for you, as long as I live?"

Gabriella giggled with tears in her eyes. "I do, and do you Peter allow me to be your daughter, to be there when I'm scared or sad, to protect me when I'm in danger, to love, me, and, care for me as long we both shall live?"

"I do."

Everyone chuckled.

"I know pronounce you a family."

"A family." Peter said taking Maria's hand and Gabriella's.

"A family." Maria repeated taking Peter and Gabriella's hands.

"My Family." Gabriella said smiling holding tightly to her mom's and dad's hands. "Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what did everyone think about the wedding? I added my own little twist to it, so it fit my story. I hoped you liked it. As I've said before this is the last chapter, but I am in no way done writing for our favorite couple :) Here is the basic info on my next story: **The True Troy Bolton-**Troy is known as "Bad Boy Bolton" at school. No guys like him and all the girls fear him. When new girl Gabriella Montez comes to school she looks past the nick name and gets to know Troy for who he really is inside. What will she find? Will she be disappointed or will she actually find love? I'll try and have the first chapter out soon. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews and favorite guys! **


End file.
